Gakumon Teki Nin
by Ulquiola
Summary: The Academic, the living epitome of technological superiority. Six years ago, young Naruto received a gift from a dying friend that turned him into one. Follow Academic Naruto as he enters the shinobi life with his Remote Tablet and the arsenal of crazy weapons. [AU]
1. The Gift

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

J_ournal Entry 1_

* * *

_Date, unknown... place, unknown. This might be the last entry for my journal. The Alteum shard in my chest cavity that powers my whole being is running out of energy. I will not last long._

_I landed in this place called Konoha from the identifier feature of my remote device. It located a strong energy source that perhaps I can use… for my survival._

_My ship is still running on basic power, but not enough for travel… it does not matter though as I don't have more time. I trekked upon the village to locate the 'power source', to my surprise its power level are enormous._

_I cannot compute though. My basic skills for survival urge me to look for the power source so I can live, but I do not have the willpower to do it. Was it because of my emotional response regarding to the truth of my well-being that I am not human after all? I just found it out recently. My 'sister' who isn't actually who she is as I thought. She was my creator, and she sent me as a test subject for safe travel… that means she really meant it for me to have a limited lifespan and everything I know of, my earlier memories were actually implanted and fabricated. In other words, my whole life has been a lie._

_I miscalculated… the lower proximity of my body has shut down, leaving only the necessary power for my upper body to function. Because of that, I laid simply on the darkened streets of Konoha. I detect the 'power source nearby'… heading towards my location._

_It was… a boy, a six year old boy._

* * *

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_by Ulquiola_

* * *

It was midnight already when a blond child with tan skin, abnormally short stature and whisker marks on his cheeks walked through the darkened streets of Konoha.

The boy knew that he was the safest going out at this time, free from some of the villagers that resented him for no reason. Ever since the beginning he was subjectedto resentment, fear and despair by the villagers. People never talk to him and try to treat as if he never existed. It was an unnerving experience and he feared it.

He was out simply exploring as he is unable to do so in the normal hours during daylight because ofsuch treatment.

Such villagers never harmed him though as it was a high decree law that no harm shall befall upon him. Alas, he was ignored and Naruto can sense the stares of either despair, anguish and hate and that was uncomfortable.

Upon entering a familiar dark alley, one of his usual patrol routes, he met something new in the scenery. A female, perhaps in her early adults.

Naruto despite being wary of the female slowly approached her. He identified some traits that the female didn't belong in the area. Her clothing style were unfamiliar and weren't worn out or tattered as his and hers was clean. Also, her hazel eyes didn't look at him in the ever familiar negativity.

"M- miss?" Naruto asked, somehow still wary- a natural reaction already from his exposures in the past.

"Hey there… what's your name?" Asked the female, somehow in a weak voice.

Nervous and also wary Naruto responded because of the female's welcoming demeanor that was vastly absent from the people he has been with in the past. "N -naruto" Naruto stuttered.

"No last name?"

"Just Naruto…" It was one of the few times he came to know of his name- living in the village of a high population, he was literally either ignore or scorned.

"Why are you out? Its… way past your bedtime Naruto" The female said. Naruto's lack of answer confirmed that he was really homeless.

"A- are y -you okay miss?" Naruto asked, noticing the shallow breaths of the female. The female simply smiled to which Naruto realized the familiar smile of acceptance.

"I'm dying" The female bluntly said. A pair of blue eyes were wide.

"D- dying? I- ill take you to the hospit-tal" Naruto spoke, somehow worried. The female did a chuckle.

"You're the type of someone to avoid others Naruto. I can see it in your eyes"

"H- huh?" Naruto asked.

"No, the hospital can't help me. No one can" The girl spoke. "Hey Naruto… do you have something inside you? Just a question" The girl asked, somehow feeling that if she dies, she might die as if not alone, as she was… ever in her life all along.

He was pondering for a right answer as he was unable to find one, he responded; "Huh?"

"I know that look… you can tell me. I'm going be gone later anyway, right?" The girl asked with a gentle smile. Naruto couldn't help but smile also. "But, uhh, mind helping me here? It's kind of uncomfortable lying on the ground. Just carry me to rest my back at that wall" The girl said and Naruto happily complied after a nod.

-o-o-o-

"W- what do y- you mean about 'that look'?" Naruto asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm alone but unlike me, you have been alone for a longer time haven't you?" The boy looked away, avoiding eye contact. "Anyway, mind telling me about what's inside you?" The girl said. Naruto looked down, nervous.

"I d- don't really know nee-san" Naruto said looking at the girl who just smiled at her. "The adults just whisper… I know theyre talking about me… a fox… or a d- demon. Maybe I am one, I don't really know" Naruto replied and could not help tear up. The girl surprisingly gave him a hug that calmed him down.

"If you were a demon, you would have left me alone to die" The girl said. "You're not a demon. But you contain one I am sure of it. The demon and you aren't the same Naruto, know that. Some others are not thinking right, forget them okay?" The girl spoke to which Naruto nodded. She did not actually know why he was called as such but she said what she thinks in the current situation. She also did not approve of the situation the boy is in.

A beeping sound was heard and the female took out her remote. It was yellow, but with a weak coloring. It is shaped like a simple rectangle, almost palm size but a bit bigger with smooth edges. It contained a screen that covered three fourths of the gadget. The remaining part was a transparent clear button at the center which is below the screen. On the top most side was a small LED bulb. The girl tapped the screen as if pressing a button. Its identifier feature designated she was close to shutting down.

She wasted time talking to Naruto but somehow she felt happy doing so. Then she got an idea.

"Naruto, we just met… but you're the only person ever to see me as… a friend. You might not know my story but, I'm giving everything to you. Think of it as what would friends do okay?" The girl said.

"W- what?" Was Naruto's intelligent reply.

The girl chuckled. "You know Naruto, for a six year old… you sure are smart and brave. And you know, next time even if you don't want to, be polite. And you should have asked my name…" The girl said with a gentle smile.

"Oh… sorry. w- what's your name nee-san?" Naruto reddened after that.

"Commelina" The girl said.

"Komerina?" Naruto asked somehow finding it hard to pronounce the name. Commelina just giggled.

"Close enough. I'm uploading my instructions and… my autobiography in this remote. Everything you need is here. This is only yours okay?" Commelina said. Naruto's eyes were now wet with his tears shed. He did not understand what Commelina just said but he knew deep inside that this is good bye from someone that noticed him and also was very nice.

"Why? Why you are so calm if you know you're going to die. The hospital is close, I can take you there. Please…" Naruto said.

"Listen, when you die… I guess you feel some sort of acceptance. I'm just happy to have met someone as a friend. I will never be missed back in my place Naruto, but know I am somehow contented knowing someone will miss me, or at least you'll remember me. I guess that's my only wish" Commelina said with calm emotion. She was subtly amazed about a six year old knowing things such as death and sadness.

"I will remember you Komerina-san! Y-you are m my first friend" Naruto said. Commelina did a smile that made Naruto happy.

-o-o-o-

Few minutes have passed, Naruto stayed with Commelina and vowed to not fall asleep so that he can be with her every minute until she passes on. Sadly, he fell asleep and Commelina did not bother waking him up. Commelina studied Naruto's gentle sleeping face. She brushed a strand of blond hair and then sighed.

"Thank you Naruto…" Commelina uttered. She placed a hand on Naruto's stomach then she smiled. "I'll give everything for you. For no reason at all, you gave me contentment, and I am happy" She uttered. Then she took out her remote and tapped the screen to attempt something new.

[Precede application of bio-core upon chest cavity. Requires past unit presence nearby.]

Commelina tapped the word 'Academic'. A screen popped up and showed the description.

[A job specialization where one specializes in the study of a certain branch, in this case the study of the features brought by the Remote]

Commelina then tapped back to the previous instruction so it can proceed. She then pressed the transparent button that was glowing red inside.

[Scanning new recipient]

The LED like bulb glowed blue and shot a beam of light towards the blond. Naruto was bathing in blue light. After a few seconds, the light ended.

[Naruto, with consent from XD 26 a.k.a Commelina for specialization. Commelina's bio form will be neutralized and some data enhancement will be downloaded upon Trainee Naruto. Proceed?]

Commelina didn't bother thinking of it and clicked 'yes'. A beam of light shot through Commelina's body and suddenly, she glowed blue.

[Initializing data conversion]

'Naruto, you contain an energy being that can power up and support this technology. This is all I give, use it well' Commelina thought as she sadly looked at the sleeping Naruto.

Commelina placed the remote into one of pockets of Naruto's shorts.

Commelina's body then started to disintegrate into blue particles, and then her body vanished. The light beam ended and now a new tab appeared on Naruto's Remote screen.

[Specialization starting]

Another beam of light shot from the remote's bulb to Naruto's chest. Then it was over which made Naruto surprised as nothing happened.

[Specialization complete. Naruto now identified in the Remote archive as Academic XD -31]

"Naruto" A faint voice of Commelina chimed. Naruto simply stirred in his sleep.

-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up and realized Commelina was gone. It was still dark, meaning he must have only slept from a few minutes to perhaps an hour or two.

"Komerina- neesan?" Naruto said and looked around. He found no one but himself in the dark alleys. Tears flowed from his eyes and he quickly wiped them as he stood. His shifting place made him felt something heavy in his side pocket. He took the object and his eyes became wide upon realizing it was the object Komerina used.

The Remote, the device's name felt right in Naruto's hand. Its screen then glowed in a light bluish white light. Naruto then saw the tab on the screen written as:

[XD -31 a.k.a Academic Naruto]

In truth Naruto didn't recognize the letters aside from his name characters. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. In curiosity, he tapped the tab and it vanished.

[Proceed boot up power source? (Power source detected inside XD 31)]

Naruto again couldn't read what the characters mean but after a few seconds new characters appeared in two new tabs.

[Yes] [No]

The 'yes' tab was highlighted in green in Naruto's surprise. Somehow because of this, he tapped the highlighted one.

[Booting commence… Please do not attempt shutting down during the process]

After that new tab appeared, the LED like bulb and Naruto glowed in blue light that illuminated the dark area whole.

-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up groggy and squinted his eyes upon bright illumination of the area he was at. He then realized it must have been day and people might see him. He got up in panic and then opening his eyes and studying the area, he realized he was not outside… but rather inside. He was inside the Hospital if he recalled the sterile smell, and the generally white sheets, blankets, curtains and walls.

Then he found out by sight and hearing that he wasn't alone in the room. On one side of the room was the familiar Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha. The man smiled upon Naruto seeing him.

"Hokage-sama?" Naruto said. He recognized the attire of the hokage anywhere. He recalled that the Hokage visited at times in the past orphanage he was living in. Naruto was now recollecting the events before he passed out. He looked around… looking for the Remote. Then he thought of something. Should he trust the Hokage with the knowledge of the remote? And why was the Hokage visiting someone like him?

"Hello there Naruto-kun" Hiruzen replied.

"You know me?" Naruto asked a bit surprised. The Hokage chuckled at the question.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. The Hokage should know the citizens" Hiruzen answered. "Naruto, May I ask why were you out late?" He added directly. Naruto has shrunken down from the question and his eyes started averting from the Hokage's one.

"I was exploring…" Naruto answered. He felt a thug in his hospital gown pocket, he knew it was the Remote- how it got there was a mystery for Naruto.

Hearing this the Hokage raised an eye brow, non-verbally asking for the younger boy to continue and elaborate.

"I was bored" Naruto lied. Mentally deciding to not reveal what exactly happened. Though in truth, he did like to explore the village- only without the people and their unnerving stares.

The Hokage sighed. "The village is safe, but I prefer you to not be out late Naruto-kun. As such, checkup shows you are fine you may now leave. Alas, I have to get back to my duties. Do take care Naruto-kun"

"Thank you for the visit Hokage-sama" Naruto replied when the Hokage left the room. Naruto also seemed to notice a strange emotion that showed in the Hokage's face for a fraction of a second- similar to some villagers when he was nearby. Still, Naruto wondered in his mind what the visit was for.

Eventually, two years earlier than normal for an average child, Naruto was enrolled in the academy. So than rather than staying all day in his apartment, he can be monitored while attending classes. He never told anyone about the Remote's existence that was always ever in his pocket even if he misplace it some place at times.

-o-o-o-

_Six years later…_

Naruto was twelve when he skipped school again to take a walk into a secluded forest near Konoha's walls. He goes to this area of the forest which again was rarely stumbled upon mostly to either train his self or read something in his remote.

He never bothered about his education as after failing twice already to a jutsu he can never do as well as because of the treatment he received the Academy.

Over the years he had developed several personality changes. At first is that he was known with a loud persona- he tried to get attention by being a loudmouth, only for it to reinforce the treatment of his peers in the academy. He was ignored by the adults (aside from the mixture of emotions in their eyes) and he was dismissed by his peers. Sadly, his lack of interest in his education because of the blatant neglect as well as his poor performance made him being dismissed by everyone.

In his current class, he was somehow cordial to Iruka Umino, though recently he avoided the chunin instructor upon being taken offence to a scolding in regards to his class skipping and failures not to mention the constant nagging from the man.

He was the deemed dead-last in his class, by his classmates and even his instructor. He scored the lowest in everything even taijutsu. He fails to do every jutsu thought and discussed in the class, even the basic three which he now knew the theories behind it as he went it over against and again in his academy life plus two extra years. Also, the fact that he was blatantly ignored by other instructors did not help either. Because of this, he was known as "dobe" or simply dead-last and other synonyms.

There was a reason though for his status as dead last. He never bothered taking seriously the shinobi aspects. He can't do jutsu as his chakra was used for something else.

He failed taijutsu as the academy style was different from his own developed style and the written and oral exams where boring in Naruto's tastes. None in the academy knew the reason of his failures.

Naruto was an Academic, which was his explanation for his failures in the Ninja academy. All his knowledge revolved around his specialization. It was his choice in honor for his first made friend six years ago. Years of neglect and indirect abuse made him wary and secretive.

That is the summary on why he was deemed worthless and quickly gets dismissed by people who knows him.

In training, he still copied the taijutsu and physical training of the academy as he knew it was tested and recommended by the shinobi of the village as the basic body conditioning of the shinobi lifestyle. He does stretching, kicks and strikes but ignored the katas or forms in the Academy taijutsu style as he does not benefit from it.

In the Shurikenjutsu or Throwing weapons part, he only followed the wrist and arm conditioning and ignored the throwing mastery of projectiles. It wasn't like he's going to need throwing weapons anyway, as one, he was broke and usually would be scammed if he makes purchase and two, for him, throwing shuriken and kunai is useless.

On his hand was his Remote to which the screen was glowing, meaning that it was online.

He usually stays there in the forest until a few hours later. Then he goes back to the academy and just ignores the scolding of some 'righteous' classmates, taunts of him being a loser and Iruka's scolding and preaching that he should be serious in his ninja career. In response, he would just smile and act as if brushing off any insults and hurt he gets. Usually if he was bothered by what one would say to him, he would concentrate more in his mind and just mentally recite any random instructions that involve his gadget.

If he did attend class, he would listen simply to the boring lecture, though at times he falls asleep because he was up late in the previous night, tinkering with his Remote.

He never once touches his remote in the Academy for six years. Naruto was paranoid of the gift he had gotten six years ago.

Despite being alone, being avoided by most of the population in the village, he was happy just being himself. As remote features a lot of things to do with it. Like some games that was installed inside, listen to music, study (despite he hates studying, but heck, it was his self-proclaimed profession… though he would get interested a few minutes of forced reading) and if he was up to it which was rarely, read novels stored in it.

But all that cannot be done while he was in public, especially at the academy… hence another reason for him to skip classes.

Naruto felt he skipped classes long enough for the day. He was now atop one tree branch, a few feet above the ground and simply sat there with his back at the tree trunk.

He jumped from that distance and landed on the ground then did a quick front roll to distribute the force of impact.

He rubbed of the leaves that got stuck on his spiky blond hair and then trekked towards the Academy. Naruto now wore an orange track suit with a white swirl and tassel on the sides, a red swirl on the back and large white-collar. He wore orange pants and blue shinobi sandals. On his head was his goggles that prevents his spiky bangs to fall over his forehead.

"What have you been?" Iruka said in a scolding tone upon the blonde's arrival.

"Out Iruka -sensei" Naruto said not looking at the chunin.

"Naruto, how many times have I been telling you? You need to be more serious and responsible if you want to finally graduate. Look at you, you have failed the exams twice already" Iruka said.

"I would have passed if not for the exams covering just doing a single jutsu" Naruto replied. He bit his tongue for almost snapping at the chunin. 'It's not like I'm needed here right?'

"If you practiced more, you would have passed already" Iruka retorted. Naruto wanted to tell him back that he can't do Bunshin or any ninjutsu because his chakra and even the fox's chakra was being used somewhere else- as power for the system Naruto contains. But instead he just became quiet as if being affected by what Iruka has said.

"Just go to the class, because of me looking after you, you have delayed your classmates" Iruka said.

'Good, it's payback for them being so… them' Naruto thought. The two then headed to the classroom.

Entering the room after a few seconds of silent walking in the halls of the Academy, Iruka went to the front of the class that quieted down after his arrival.

"Because of Naruto's disruption he just caused, I'm going to conduct a surprise exam for everyone. Lineup for henge!" Iruka said and ordered earning groans from the rest of the class and the look of disbelief from the blonde.

"This is your entire fault Naruto" Naruto's classmate Shikamaru complained. The blond ignored him.

"Yeah, why can't you be like Sasuke -kun! Sheesh" Ino added, stomping her foot. Shikamaru in response also sighed towards the female's loudness.

'It's not like you guys can't do henge' Naruto thought in reply. "You think I care" Naruto uttered, his head down.

"What was that!?" Ino threatened, raising a fist clearly annoyed.

"Nothing" Naruto replied. 'Great, at this rate- Im going to be laughed at again for not being able to do this exercise.'

Everyone perfectly did their henge, upon Sasuke Uchiha's turn, which was a few individuals before Naruto, the fangirls screamed in cheers. The Uchiha heir flawlessly did his jutsu and after dispelling it, he did a smirk that made the fangirls scream more. Naruto briefly glanced at the fangirls and to their object of affection and sighed.

"Okay Naruto, it's your turn!" Iruka called after a few individuals have finished doing a flawless execution of one of the basic academy techniques.

Naruto walked to the front. 'Here goes the taunts after' Naruto thought. He did a rat hand seal and focused on his chakra. "Henge" He said. A poof of sound was heard and just that; nothing happened. This sparked the whole class to laugh loud (exception of some students like Sasuke who raised a brow then looked at the window to brood, Hinata Hyuuga that was frowning sadly and Shino Aburame who was… being Shino).

"You surely want to become Hokage? What a joke!" Kiba spoke earning more laughter.

Naruto willed himself to calm down. That was his dream in his younger years- but now he realized long before it will never happen because he hated the village as a whole. Instead he just looked down and walked back to his seat which was to his displeasure ever since, next to Sasuke Uchiha.

"What a loser" Sasuke uttered then looked away.

Naruto deemed that it's no use getting mad about the taunt as the fangirls might erupt again which was trouble as some were daughters of the most merchants.

'Damn you all' Naruto cursed and just took a deep breath, hoping the clock turns quickly to four in the afternoon so he can leave.

-o-o-o-

The next day, Naruto woke up and sighed. He took out his Remote and tapped the home screen. He tapped the calendar tab and saw it was that day… the final exams.

"I wish this was either a written one or a sparring, at least I would pass those." Naruto told himself. He got ready and went out to the academy.

A few minutes later, Naruto was groaning- turns out the exam were again, about ninjutsu, by doing a clone technique. It was Naruto's turn and he went inside the classroom. There, two chunin instructors came to view; Iruka who somehow was pale a bit for no reason and Mizuki- the chunin Naruto was wary of the most as he can sense hate vibes from the light blue green haired man.

"Okay Naruto, just do a Bunshin and its all over" Iruka said.

Naruto sighed. 'Mind as well get this over with' He thought. "Bunshin no Jutsu" He uttered after focusing his chakra. A poof was heard and like yesterday, nothing happened.

Seeing the clone despite already expecting brought pain in Naruto's chest. He glanced hopefully at Iruka, hoping perhaps since this was his third try, the chunin would pass him. He practically knew stuff to mind already from being in the academy for four plus two extra years.

"Naruto…" Iruka said. "You fail" He added.

"Can you please reconsider Iruka -sensei? I have been here more than two years than the others already" Naruto pleaded in desperation.

"I would agree Iruka, he has been here long enough" Mizuki surprisingly sided with Naruto.

"No. The others did three clones without problem. What he did was not even a distracting one" Iruka said with a hard face. Naruto hearing this somehow felt disappointed upon the chunin. He did a hesitant bow to the two in general and silently left the room.

Passing through the halls, he couldn't help but tear up. He was expecting failing again but hearing and experiencing it was different, it made a pang on his chest. He took a deep breath and muffled the threatening-to-fall tears as he got out of the academy.

Outside was a crowd- his classmates with their parents congratulating them. Naruto walked fast away from the area looking down. Though he still heard some villagers gossiping about him.

'Is that him?'

'Who?'

'You know, the demo-'

'Were not allowed to say that! We could be in trouble'

'It's just rumors you know'

Walking through the streets slowly, he was met by Mizuki who asked for him to talk.

They walked towards one of the higher grounds and Mizuki surprisingly apologized for Iruka's behavior. He told Naruto about Iruka being there for him and then… the special exam.

"So what say you Naruto, will you take it?" Mizuki asked. Naruto strode up surprisingly.

"No thank you, I'll take it next year" Naruto said and walked away, making Mizuki be left in the area in surprised then fuming.

-o-o-o-

It was night-time and Naruto was at his usual hang out, the forest. He now was sitting on his familiar branch and looking through his Remote. On his head were back-ear headphones playing music for him to pass the time. Then he saw the search lights upon the village. He removed his headphones so he can hear the area. Sirens wailed and made Naruto tilt his head.

Then below the ground was the familiar Mizuki who didn't find him surprisingly. He was running away from something and Naruto can tell he was anxious.

Naruto then saw a large scroll he was carrying.

Then it clicked upon Mizuki's surprising behaviour… he simply stole the scroll of forbidden techniques.

[Possibility of promotion if apprehending the criminal was successful]

Naruto saw these words upon his Remote. It was the 'Siri' feature that enables the Remote to answer some questions in the area. It was handy to Naruto as it somehow sometimes provides common sense responses if he asks about it or sometimes at random if something the Remote's sensors in the area catches.

Naruto smiled at the thought. 'Thank you Siri!' Naruto thought as he jumped to the ground startling Mizuki; ambushing the jounin-level chuunin would result in him failing. The fact that Mizuki was able to steal the scroll proved his abilities way more than a regular chuunin.

"Mizuki -sensei, you should return the scroll" Naruto said.

Mizuki seeing him breathed in relief. Then he smirked. "What are going to do about it… demon?" He said.

Mentally Naruto was shocked. It was considered blasphemous now to simply blurt out that insult to him. But for Mizuki to just do it openly made Naruto almost do a double-take.

"D -demon?" Naruto asked with a stutter, feigning surprise.

"Yes! Didn't you know? Twelve years ago, the nine tailed fox attacked Konoha. You are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki said somehow in gleeful hate. He hated Naruto and this opportunity granted him to show his hate as he now wasn't necessary forced to be nice anymore.

'He seriously just did that. Kami he just said it' Naruto internally uttered in shock. Outside though, he also shared the same emotion as well but for a different reason.

"B -but the Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime!" Naruto fake despaired. Mentally he shook his head in Mizuki's idiocy like the some of the villagers. He already knew about the demon sealed inside him as that was his power source. He also knew the Yondaime's seal on him was already a completely newer version that is perfectly designed to contain the beast. He already came to know that despite being classified as one of the eight other jinchuuriki, unlike the others though, is that the demonic fox can never escape and can never be used.

"Heh! That's what the Hokage told everyone to keep it a secret! He was brainwashed by you! You're just acting blind… everyone knows who you really; are a fucking demon!" Mizuki yelled in spiteful hate. Then he took out his strapped Fuuma Shuriken. "Now that I have the opportunity, I will kill you and will be praised as a hero!" Mizuki added.

Then he did a throwing position and threw the wind shuriken at Naruto. "Die demon!" He yelled at so. He was surprised though when he caught Naruto's serious face- a different facial expression just seconds ago.

'This is it'

'Obtaining item from Inventory… Commelina's Cannon' Naruto thought- a habit of him in the past when he takes items in his build in inventory feature of the Remote. It hides items and makes them into data stored by the Remote to his Genetic makeup. Therefore it was convenient for him to always have things whenever he was at.

A light was seen briefly flashing and suddenly Mizuki heard his shuriken bounce off from something metal. The light died down and Naruto now was seen holding a meter and a half long contraption. He used the weird weapon to parry the projectile the traitor threw.

It was mainly cylindrical. On one end was a hole and on the other was blunt like a base. Near the base on top was where Naruto's one hand holding the 'cannon' handle bar. The handle was simple metal with soft padding for comfort. It also has some sort of switch where Naruto's fingers can just perhaps retract. The thumb grips the handle bar while the rest of the fingers rest somehow in the switch. His other hand was at the top middle of the 'cannon' where another's handle bar was at. This is the main handle that lets Naruto support the a bit heavy weapon.

Naruto did not waste time and countered by gripping the switch on located under the handle bar found near the base part of the weapon.

Upon the switch's contact with the handle bar, the cannon fired a projectile where Mizuki saw only as air.

The chuunin was quick to parry it with the kunai.

Upon impact despite successful in the parry, he took a step back as it shook him from the force. His defense was left open because of this and was hit by Naruto's second shot- at the head.

Mizuki felt like being punched by a strong force and therefore, the bull's eye knocked him out. Naruto quickly fired another shot to make sure Mizuki is down. Then he approached the unconscious man and waited.

A few seconds later, one individual suddenly appeared a few meters in front of the boy. The said individual's discerning features was that he (judging from the lean muscular build) is wearing an eerie porcelain mask in the shape of a Jaguar.

"Well done Naruto-san" The ANBU's eerily plebian voice spoke. "Please do head to the Hokage estate for a briefing, we will take it from here" He added.

Naruto controlled his internal jitters. The ANBU that has always been trailing him has always creep him out and the current action from his assumed bodyguards proved his theories correct.

-o-o-o-

Naruto arrived at the Hokage Administrations building and another ANBU appeared before him.

"The Hokage will see you now" Said then ANBU and after that vanished in thin air making Naruto tense.

The blonde was tense not only because the ANBU unnerved him but also for the possible confrontation with the village leader- Sarutobi Hiruzen, one of a handful strongest shinobi in the known world.

Naruto's cannon is currently were inside his 'inventory'. He went on his way inside the building. Entering the door to the familiar Hokage office, he found Hiruzen sitting at his table.

"Naruto-kun" Hiruzen greeted.

"You know huh, Hokage-sama?" Naruto uttered being direct to the point upon seeing the crystal ball on one side of the table.

"Yes" Hiruzen said. "Why haven't you told me anything in regards to your contraption?" Hiruzen asked somehow his face showed Naruto he knew what he was talking about.

Before Naruto can protest about Hiruzen spying, Hiruzen added. "I know everything in this village as you can see from this" Hiruzen tapped the crystal ball.

"Oh…" Naruto uttered. 'I was never careless. I always used stopped using it whenever someone is nearby' Naruto paused realizing the ANBU that has always been trailing him (he cannot see them but the Navigational feature of his remote can) were never his body guards but instead were asked to watch him. The realization made a small pang of a bitter taste in his mouth but he disregarded it upon also thinking that it was protocol.

"I know you're always using this 'Remote' if that's correct when you're alone. Tell me, when did you have it Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said. He has speculations that Naruto got it six years ago when he first saw it but he wanted Naruto to tell him.

"Six years ago". "Naruto answered then exhaled."I'm afraid the others might take this. They can't but I just don't want issues" Naruto added taking the remote that was on his pocket.

"May I see it?" The Hokage asked. Naruto hesitated but went over and handed the Remote. Upon contact with the Hokage, the Remote's screen died down.

"Hmm" Hiruzen said studying the gadget.

"It only turns on when I hold it. It uses my chakra and the Kyuubi's to power on" Naruto said.

Hiruzen paused what he is doing remembering the more important topic. Before the old man can speak up, Naruto interrupted. "I know about the Kyuubi ever since. I use it to power that and other things after all" Naruto said.

"I see…" Hiruzen said. Surprised and relieved he didn't have to tell the bad news. "And I hated the villagers for hating me because of it" Naruto added, also surprising the Hokage.

"Naruto, you have to be more lenient with them. They lost their loved ones and experienced fear because of the Kyuubi twelve years ago." The Hokage said.

"I know that" Naruto paused and sighed. "That isn't really an excuse for them to... Even my classmates also…" Naruto said after clicking his tongue and then shaking his head and somehow looking hurt. "It's not my fault I had this thing inside of me. I'm still twelve. I know I don't deserve this. For years I thought I was a demon or a fox" He added. Inside, the Hokage felt hurt for Naruto, he was right after all. "But… I know now for sure that I am not" Naruto added then paused, realizing something. "If I was hated, then why were no attacks from the villagers?" Naruto pondered.

The villagers, at least some part of them had voiced their hate to him ever since but no physical attacks have ever occurred. He also paused and realized one thing, the early exit from the orphanage, the early admittance to the academy and also the lack of interaction from the villagers, he was basically left alone without any repercussions from his performance or lack thereof. Some of his past classmates that had poor performance in the academy had always been sent away, either to a different class or have gotten some incident reports- he was Konoha's asset from the day one as such he had the benefits of a ninja already.

"The apartment, the food, the early admittance to the academy…" Naruto locked eyes to the Hokage who was patiently listening to him, something Naruto was never used to receive from the other villagers. "The money for all of these, it's not just the orphan's stipend right"

"You are basically correct Naruto-kun". Blue eyes looked down upon hearing the Hokage's response.

"If I may ask Hokage-sama… is this… because of the Kyuubi?" The Hokage nodded in response- realizing the blond had his father's intellect but unlike the Yondaime- the boy was conflicted.

"Why study to be a shinobi Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked, curious for the answer.

"I would get clearance for using this. The vocal villagers would get off my back as well. I would get access to the shops and stuff- despite the necessities, I think I am not welcome when I buy things I want" Naruto paused.

"You read the rights in being a shinobi in this village?" The Hokage was impressed. But inwardly, he needed to get more information with regards some villagers providing the lack of services to the blond boy- despite a pariah, he is still a villager from Konoha.

"I did some light reading…" Naruto sheepishly murmured to which the Hokage was amused. "I just want to buy stuff." He added, appearing red in embarrassment.

The Hokage paused and then sighed. "Naruto-kun, what you already know is considered an S-class secret in this village." Naruto glanced up, his eyes wide at this and listened attentively. "Yes, you contain the Kyuubi but alas, unlike the jinchuuriki of other villages, the seal the fourth Hokage and another individual that has used to contain the fox is highly modified as such, you won't be able to use the Kyuubi's chakra as it is considered locked"

"Locked?"

"Yes, the key rests within the Hokage before me. Unfortunately he took it in his grave" Hiruzen responded, briefly recalling the sacrifice Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina to seal the fox and prevent a disaster to occur.

"How and why? If jinchuuriki were used as weapons for the village, why am I unable to use the Kyuubi's chakra?" Heavily recalling the past lessens he had in the past.

"Fair point. Unfortunately, I do not know Naruto-kun. Only the Yondaime knows" The Hokage responded. "If I may take a guess, I assume our late Yondaime deemed the Kyuubi to be too dangerous- it is known after all that it is the strongest tailed beast" Hiruzen scratched his beard, his face in a thinking manner.

"I see…" Naruto pondered.

"You contain one of the strongest bijuu Naruto-kun. As such, it is one reason you were left alone. Despite Konoha being one of the most secured villages, what's inside you needed to be hidden. It is one reason despite you being an asset to the village, you are treated as somewhat similar to the rest of the population- plausible deniability."

To this, the blond frowned. "But… " Naruto paused the words he was about to say out loud. 'So basically I'm forgotten huh…' But Naruto quickly said the more politically correct words "… it backfired" The Hokage nodded, inwardly thinking Naruto's thought process.

"Times have changed since the passing of the first Hokage. It was his wish for the bijuu to serve as instruments of peace."

'But the Yondaime did not agree' Naruto mentally replied, recalling some of the academy lessons he had about the jinchuuriki from other villages and the horrors they caused. He recalled Konoha always having the Kyuubi but it was never deployed. He also noted to himself to check who the past jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi were. It was never discussed in the academy who were those individuals.

"I hope you understand Naruto-kun"

"I… understand" Naruto replied having mixed feelings between being bitter about the situation as well as understanding the logic.

_'It… makes sense… but there's no escape is it? I have this but I can't use it. I get the negatives of being like this but I don't get the positives…' _

The Hokage observed Naruto's face that was trying so hard to not tear up. He can only guess what the boy is currently feeling right now.

"So I am a property of this village…" Naruto monotonously spoke, not realizing said it out loud. His words internally bothered Hiruzen. "It… all makes sense" Naruto whispered, somehow a different tone, a tone of relief.

"Thank you for telling me this Sandaime-sama" Naruto locked eyes with the aged leader with a neutral face.

"I see. And Naruto, because of this. It would be a shame for me to not promote you. You did defeat a chunin after all and Konoha could need your… talents" Hiruzen said and handed back the Remote to Naruto, whom appeared shocked. It then turned on upon contact with Naruto's hands. "Amazing" Hiruzen uttered.

"Really?" The boy smiled a bit. 'My gamble paid a bit…'

Hiruzen opened his drawer and took out a spare forehead protector. He handed it to Naruto who shakily took it in excitement. "Apprehending Mizuki, a jounin level in skill chuunin as a traitor will also become recorded as your first B -ranked mission. You will receive your pay for tomorrow. You also are needed here for your picture and profile to be taken and filled up. Congratulations" Hiruzen said.

"Jounin- level?" Naruto's eyes were wide.

"Yes, he failed the promotions for some questionable deeds he did on the field, we have been monitoring him ever since" Hiruzen answered.

"Oh" Naruto uttered quickly thinking deeply. 'But he wasnt... I would have failed... shit' He dreaded what would have happened if his surprise attack failed, the traitor could have counter attacked and he would not have made it alive.

"May I ask what's going to happen to him?" Naruto asked, rather curious for the answer.

"Aside from being a traitor, he also broke an absolute law. Whispers are permitted but blatantle yelling anything with regards to the Kyuubi is a heavy sentence" The Hokage replied.

'He will be interrogated and then disposed of' Naruto mentally supplied.

"You did well on your first field experience. You used the asset of making people let their guard down towards you as a weapon. My ANBU would have intervened otherwise" Hiruzen assured the blond who now was able to relax a bit after the explanation.

"Since you're a shinobi now, and I know your frustrations on not being able to use your 'Remote', you will be granted clearance to use it. As long as you won't cause unnecessary harm… you do know the rules right Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said. Naruto replied a yes. "And please do a report on this event for categorization as well as a summarized report of what your weapon can do" Hiruzen added.

"I will Sandaime-sama. And thank you" Naruto did a bow in response, giddiness in his face and tone.

"Now it's late, you should be heading home now Naruto-kun. Again report here tomorrow by eight okay?" Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded and ten left through the door. Hiruzen was left looking at where Naruto exited.

"Unexpected events" Hiruzen told himself. He then steeled his face. "My leniency will cost much" Hiruzen sighed as he decided to pull an all-nighter and begin drafting some changes.


	2. Worst Team Ever

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_Meet the Teammates_

* * *

A loud siren sound echoed throughout Naruto's bedroom. The blond woke up and tapped the glowing screen of his Remote, to turn of the alarm. He looked at the window which was still dark.

Looking back at the screen of his device, he saw it was five in the morning. Naruto sigh as he got up from his bed and headed to the rest room for him to take a bath.

Naruto, now with a towel wrapped in his waist and another one on his hair sat at his bed and took out his Remote.

[Monday… Last day in the academy]

Naruto was excited to join the graduates, which was everyone in his class. He also was glad that he no longer has to hide his Remote as he now was a genin and he can just tell everyone it's his weapon like shuriken, kunai, ninken and smoke bombs were.

Two days ago, Naruto defeated Mizuki, a chuunin ranked academy instructor that was a traitor all along. That deed earned him a field promotion and his B rank payment as a reward.

The next day, which was yesterday, Naruto reported to the Hokage office for his picture to be taken and him to fill out his profile. Then he got his payment, where he decided to shop for clothes. He instead bought new black shinobi sandals and gloves, as he deemed a little change would be nice.

Back to the present, Naruto closed the window and started dressing up in his clothing.

Now as an academic, Naruto decided to not wear his upper track suit. Instead he wrapped its sleeves on his waist, exposing his simple black shirt which also showed his toned forearms.

He wore his new forehead protector hanging on his neck as on his forehead, the normal place where a forehead proctor should be were his goggles; a mysterious present for him on his ninth birthday.

Being now a shinobi, no one in the village can refuse him to enter shops or buy without him complaining to the nearest ANBU or shinobi police. If he was overcharged, he too can complain and it will put a bad name for the offender.

It happened yesterday when Naruto was going shopping. After a few complains, the shopkeepers of Konoha that used to scam and refuse Naruto learned to simply let Naruto shop like normal villagers. Their daily lives were more important than hating the demon after all.

Now dressed up, Naruto went out after locking his apartment. He walked and ignored the few people's glares like as always.

It was still six in the morning when Naruto went towards a coffee shop. Naruto was never an early riser so therefore if he does need to wake up early, he needs coffee to wake himself more.

The said coffee shop was on his eyes for months now, as the aroma was captivating if he passes by in his life as an academy student, the said shop was a recent commodity as the beverage was an import from a faraway land and in months, citizens of Konoha began to have a taste for it. The ones he had drank was an instant variety, easily sold in some of Konoha's convenience stores that had neutral opinions to his presence.

Now that he's a genin, with his forehead protector for everyone to know, he braved the place for the first time. He tried his best to appear calm, going to new establishments was always a scary experience for him because of the possibility of ridicule or harsh remarks. He noted the homely atmosphere of the shop, only few customers were currently present. He ignored some of them having surprised stares at his presence but thankfully, they weren't the whispering kind and just kept to themselves. Realizing he was somewhat welcome at the place, he felt giddy inside as he walked towards the counter.

Naruto already prepared, on his pocket his Gama-chan coin purse that contain ample amounts of Ryo since he is not sure of the price of one coffee and possibly one pastry.

A few minutes later, he took his order from the counter as the waitresses were still hesitant. They were not hostile to him though which was a plus but he was sure his reputation still is active. He liked the one who took his order was somewhat cordial to him.

He then sat at his chosen table, away from the filled with costumer ones who needed their own caffeine kick and took out his Remote, to which he played games much to the ones present in the coffee shop curiosity. They never bothered asking what Naruto is holding though.

The employees and the costumers after a few minutes got tired of constantly watching Naruto who was busy on his game and his latte, so they sighed and went on with their business as somehow to their surprise, Naruto was… keeping to himself.

The blonde was in a state of bliss. Another, establishment that he wont mind going to frequently, aside from Ichiraku Ramen, where he mostly eats his lunch and dinner and also to a convenience store near his small apartment that he always forget the name, to wehich he buys supplies at. The latte tasted rather nice.

'Next time, I might buy that donut with it…' He thought. As he took a sip with his warm beverage, he smiled. Currently, he was in a state of peace.

-o-o-o-

A few minutes later and a cup empty of latte, Naruto went to the counter to order a takeout of latte since he loved the taste. The orders weren't really expensive surprisingly and he has plenty of money.

He looked at the time at his Remote and saw it was still six thirty. He shrugged and walked towards the Academy.

A few minutes after, Naruto saw there were already some of his classmates present. The classroom was almost full and perhaps like him, was excited for the last day of class.

He sat by his assigned seat and smiled to himself, he was feeling happy inside as he finally graduated.

"What are you doing here Naruto, last days of school is for graduates only" Naruto heard Shikamaru's lazy voice.

"I graduated" Naruto responded with a point towards his forehead protector.

"What a drag" Shikamaru uttered and he left back to his seat.

"If it's a drag Shikamaru, why bother walking from your seat, to mine then back?" Naruto asked, somehow pissed at Shikamaru's dismissive tone. Shikamaru in turn got surprised and in his mind was a question if the blond was really Naruto in front of him. Somehow, he was taken aback as he was not prepared for Naruto's comeback and also the tone signified the absence of the usual Naruto.

"I was curious" Shikamaru responded somehow. Naruto hearing this just shrugged of which made Shikamaru go back to his seat.

"That was different" Chouji said between munching his chips. Shikamaru just sighed and observed Naruto whose back was facing him. The blond seemed to keep to himself, again… a very different trait now that the Nara-heir was paying attention.

Everyone in the classroom now was interrupted in their activities when a loud commotion was heard at the classroom entrance. Seeing it as Ino and Sakura, the rivals… they went back to what they were doing.

Naruto now opened his take out, somehow since class hasn't started yet and he thought it might get cold. Sipping his latte, he let out a contented sigh that his seat mate, Sasuke Uchiha noticed.

The brunette too noted the change upon Naruto. His outfit, his 'aura' and even the way he retorted back at Shikamaru was a surprise. He didn't even know Naruto drinks coffee. He shrugged it off though as he didn't care… it was only Naruto. Though some part in his mind assumed the blonde failed the exam.

"Hey Naruto, move it! I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in her usual tone when interacting with the 'idiot' and 'useless' Naruto. The blond, hearing this frowned in which Sakura noted.

"What are you frowning for idiot? And no, I won't go out on a date with you. And since this is last day of class, I'm telling you this… never ever will I go out with you baka!" Sakura yelled again, somehow feeling good about her for telling what she really felt.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. 'Okay? Good, then… your forehead annoys me. Didn't you know that you're perfume smells like sweat and candy?' Naruto thought. Then he got an idea. He feigned a mocked hurt and simply moved away. 'Wow, heartless'

Somehow he was too slow-moving for Sakura's taste so she pushed Naruto out of the way bluntly that Naruto cursed and mentally mumbled.

He was thinking though that since this will be the last time he'll interact with her, he'll let it slide… along with all the harsh treatment Sakura showed him even when he still liked her.

Sakura wasn't the prettiest in class. That spot was reserved for Ino in Naruto and the others' opinion. He liked Sakura more in the past though since she was the insecure diligent child once… then something happened and Sakura became unbearable.

He avoided squabble with her though as he knew she would make a scene that involved noises and other unrelated things- which he certainly found it troublesome.

With Ino, she could be likable. But for Naruto, the Yamanaka looked and acted stupid when she becomes a fangirl, in which was always. The male blond at times wonder why is he acting that way. It still does not betray her skills though as she was tied for top of the class, along with Uchiha Sasuke and the quiet Aburame Shino.

Naruto sighed and simply enjoyed the remaining amounts of his latte cup which was noted by other newcomers in class like Sakura or Ino. Surprisingly none spilled during his stumble.

A few minutes after, Iruka arrived with a smile. His eyes first trailed upon Naruto who avoided gazes with him. 'I guess he still felt bad about me failing him' Iruka thought with a mental frown. He was actually surprised when the Hokage sent him Naruto's promotion form and the evidence of his graduation by his order.

He single-handedly apprehended Mizuki, a chunin. It wasn't mentioned how Naruto defeated Mizuki though and he was curious upon it as Naruto was… the worse student he had ever. It also was a surprise that a colleague of his turned traitor. Inside, he also felt bad for Mizuki as he… he decided to stop that thought of negativity.

Iruka began his yearly speech to the graduates who listened intently to his surprise. Then he announced the team placements, he noted Naruto was placed in team seven; With Sakura highest in written and theoretical and Sasuke one of the top students. It was tradition to balance out team strength of teams. Naruto had the worse grades but, with his teammates, the average strength would be equal to the other teams.

Upon announcement, Sakura groaned when knowing she was teamed with Naruto. The blond too groaned inside and cursed the heavens for making his genin life a possible hell. When Sasuke was called, Sakura cheered… somehow showing a bipolar-like behaviour. Sasuke's reaction was a mental one. He simply found it a waste of time to have weak teammates.

After that was lunch break. Naruto simply ate a packed bun silently in the classroom.

Then after that break, team seven was left in the classroom still waiting for their jounin sensei. The last jounin picked is own students already thirty minutes ago.

Sasuke was now growling. Sakura was looking at Sasuke in her own fan girl-y fashion. Naruto lastly had enough of waiting and not doing anything so he took out his remote.

He was seated a few seats away from Sasuke and Sakura.

'Music? Or games? Why don't I do both!' Naruto thought as he tapped the screen of his Remote. Sasuke somehow saw Naruto holding something, peculiar.

"What is that dobe?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto, who had his headphone on (that somehow he got from nowhere) didn't hear Sasuke as he only heard his Pop music playing and the sounds of the First person Shooter game he was playing.

Sakura then looked to what Sasuke was meaning about. She saw the Remote and wondered what it is. "Hey Naruto! Sasuke-kun talked to you!" Sakura said and was rewarded with the same response as Sasuke got- nothing.

Fuming, she marched towards Naruto and bluntly took out the headphones much to Naruto's surprise.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled in protest.

"Naruto! Listen to people when they talk to you! And what is that?" Sakura asked, her hands on her waist.

'What a Bitch' Naruto thought. Before he can respond, Sakura quickly took the remote which power down and the screen turned black.

"Give it back Haruno" Naruto said in a surprisingly menacing tone. He did not like it one bit if someone touched something he truly owned. Sakura did not respond but studied the Remote. She did not notice though the lack of honorifics on her name but Sasuke did. "I SAID GIVE IT BACK!" Naruto yelled furiously. Sakura, not used to being screamed by someone who was supposed to be passive against her was shocked.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked in a scolding tone.

"Give me back my Remote Haruno" Naruto said, trying to calm himself down. He knew Sakura was his teammate; He couldn't fight against her even if he really wanted to now.

"Why should I? If all I know, you could just have stolen it from someone… idiot!" Sakura said. Hearing this, Naruto was now shaking in suppressed anger.

Sasuke knew and was surprised at Naruto's change. He silently looked at the exchange.

"I didn't steal it. It's mine and I want it now" Naruto said, adding venom to his voice as he couldn't help it. Sakura sensed the threatening gesture couldn't believe what was happening. Five years she appeared dominating towards Naruto and that spam of years made her be assured that she's better than the class loser.

"You might want to give it to him now" Said a new voice that surprised the three genin. It was an older man with bleached white hair spiked sideways. His mask that covered three fourths of his face and the headband showed him to be a mysterious but weird person to the three. "I am your jounin-sensei by the way. Meet me at the rooftop" Kakashi said.

Sakura being aware of authority complied with what the Jounin said and handed back the remote. She quickly went towards Sasuke to walk with him.

Naruto glared at Sakura and left first the room in a flash. The remote, now powered online was tucked in his chest as if Naruto's life depended on it.

A few minutes after, the three with the Jounin looked at each other.

"Okay, let's begin with introductions" The white-haired jounin said.

Sakura being the most vocal and sort of a teacher's pet especially in Naruto's eyes spoke. "What would you want to know sensei?"

"How about likes and dislikes, dreams for the future… stuff like that" The jounin shrugged.

"Hey, why don't you introduce yourself first sensei? So umm we can follow" Sakura diligently asked.

"Oh me?" The Jounin asked. "Well I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes… or my dreams. And I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi replied. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke frowned.

'All I ever knew was his name!' Sakura thought.

"Now it's your turn. Go first pinky" Kakashi said. The nick name made Sakura frown but then she smiled as she began her introduction.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. The thing I like is…" Sakura said, then glancing at Sasuke while blushing. She shook her head and continued. "Umm my dream for the future…" Sakura glanced again, now blushing more then she giggled. "Oh my!" The three males earned a sweat drop on their temples. "My hobby is…" Sakura said then glanced and blushed at Sasuke. "What I dislike is Naruto and Ino pig!" Sakura yelled. Naruto raised an eye brow at that.

'Great, a fangirl' Kakashi thought. 'And she dislikes a teammate while… crazy for the other one' He added. "Now broody, you're up next" Kakashi said to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like a lot of things and I have no particular likes. I don't want to use the dream word but… I have an ambition. To revive the Uchiha Clan and to kill…" Sasuke said darkly. "A certain man" He finished earning Sakura to blush, Naruto to stare a bit at the Uchiha while thinking about what he just said and Kakashi to mentally sigh.

But then Naruto took note of something from Sasuke's face. 'It's really his ambition huh?' He noted a faint glisten from the top student's eyes. 'Ambition, not a dream'

'I thought so…' Kakashi noted. Then he looked at Naruto and was surprised upon some change. He read the files and he saw the boy some times in the past. Naruto was a happy go lucky boy and was always smiling. He too was loud and loved attention. But now, he was silent and Kakashi knew he was thinking to himself a lot than saying it.

"Next you blondie" Kakashi said. Naruto simply nodded earning more confusion for the jounin. 'Disregard the instructor comments'

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen... though I hate the three minutes for it to be ready…" Naruto said but was interrupted by Sakura with a snort.

"Ramen?" Sakura said but somehow she stopped when Kakashi plainly looked at her.

"I also like the people who like me and I like my Remote." Naruto said while somehow tapping the sides of his pants to feel the remote in his pocket. "What I dislike is everyone who does not like me back. I wish they die or something." Naruto said the last sentence in a calm but icy tone surprising the other three.

"Naruto!" Sakura scolded. Another glance upon Kakashi prompted her to stop.

Naruto wasn't looking at anyone, instead he just looked down. "And my dream is…" Naruto paused. In truth he can't consider protecting his precious people his dream as the only has a few. "Just to become stronger" He finished somehow finding is answer on the fly.

"As if" Sakura said while Sasuke was neutral. Kakashi though knew what Naruto's tone meant. He was bothered on how different is this Naruto from his expectations. 'Just a few years of not seeing him showed a change that I did not expect' Kakashi mentally sighed. 'I wish I did not stop watching over him'

Then the first thing he realized that this team might have the worse team work ever if what he just saw in the first minutes with them was enough.

"Anyway, that's enough of that" Kakashi said looking at each of his students. "We will start out duties tomorrow" Kakashi added. "First we are going to do something that just involves the four of us… Survival training"

"Wait, survival?" Naruto asked.

"That's our duty? Training?" Sakura followed. "But we already trained in the academy sensei" She added.

Kakashi did a chuckle. "I'm your opponent but that isn't normal training" Kakashi said. Saying that, the three genins were surprised.

"What do you mean Kakashi" Sasuke asked. Kakashi now chuckled louder.

"What so funny sensei?" Sakura said. 'Hey! Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha, be respectful!' She mentally raged.

"No well, it's just that. When I'm going to tell you guys- you'll flip" Kakashi said.

'Flip?' Naruto thought.

Then Kakashi became serious all of the sudden in his face. "Out of the twenty seven graduates this year, I think only half will be chosen as genin. The training is a difficult exam with a pass rate fifty percent" Kakashi said making three genin's eyes go wide.

"Ha-ha, I told you you'd flip" Kakashi happily said, noting the faces of Sakura nervous, Naruto serious and Sasuke glaring.

'Is he a sadist?'

"Then what was the point of graduating genin?" Naruto asked somehow still not getting the point.

"Oh that. That's just to select those who would have a chance to become genin" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Youre aware youre in the jounin track right? Youre best of the best" Kakashi explained. 'Amo'gst the academy students' He mentally supplied. "Its expected the exam would be harder for you"

'I can't fail this!' Naruto determinedly thought.

"Tomorrow, you will be graded in the battle field. Skip breakfast tomorrow, you'll only just throw up. And bring every shinobi tool you need" Kakashi said. The last sentence made a glimmer in Naruto's eyes that Kakashi noted.

'I wonder what he is planning, oh well he looks like an idiot. What's with the heavy clothing anyway?' Kakashi thought. "Here are the printouts; details are there so read it. And don't be late" Kakashi said, handing the three each a piece of printed paper.

"Throw up? Is it that tough?" Sakura wondered. 'If I fail this, I won't be with Sasuke- kun… the penitence of love'

Sasuke just crumpled the paper much to Kakashi mental mock pout.

Naruto on the other hand was more confused in regards that the paper contains too much Kanji. He only was fluent with Kana though, not the symbols which he found boring. 'That's it; I'm studying kanji like hell. Why would everyone write like this anyway? Kana is much better to look at!' Naruto thought.

"Okay, see ya!" Kakashi said and vanished with a shunshin, leaving small amounts of leaves where he stood.

Naruto upon Kakashi's leave wordlessly walked away from the two. Sakura pestered Sasuke about dating her whom the Uchiha refused and left after Naruto.

Sakura in the end walked home somehow to think of something to impress Sasuke.

That night Naruto, in his simple clothes, an old but clean shirt and just shorts mindlessly read the printout.

"I can't fail…" Naruto uttered. Then he took out his Remote and lied down on his back while tapping the Remote for the memo's tab.

"Let see, currently I have the skillset… "Naruto said as he checked his arsenal.

-o-o-o-

The next day Naruto was the first to arrive at the location of the survival test- Training Ground Three. Since it was still six in the morning (he drank latte on the way which cured his sleepiness and grumpiness) he simply sat at a base of a tree that was near the bridge located in the training area. He took out his remote and played music. The song was entitled "Mr. Taxi". Usually Commelina's saved music featured pop music and even some where kind of girly, Naruto came to appreciate them as he liked Commelina's taste.

While listening loudly to music with his headphones again, that he took out of nowhere, he sort out his inventory.

Arriving at the area, the change in Naruto was visible. Currently at Naruto's back attached his orange and brown cannon. Some civilians seeing this got confused while the shinobi wondered what it does. They heard the rumors about Naruto's deed in capturing Mizuki some somewhere curious the ones that has less hate upon the blond.

On Naruto's right hand was a thicker glove. Unlike his other normal black glove (that matched his boots), this glove other than being thicker was more detailed. It shared the color scheme of the Cannon; Orange and brown.

It was his power glove, which extends the inventory feature of his remote. It was practical to use the Power Glove rather than the remote in battle, as it was designed for it. True, he can materialize out items in his inventory with the remote but the power glove is more efficient as it also hold an anti gravity feature that somehow makes objects light if he held them with the hands wearing the Power Glove.

Technically it also was Commelina equipment's but seeing as Naruto was the owner now, it was his. Upon ownership, Naruto changed the color scheme of his weapons and gadgets. The Remote from yellow became orange. The cannon and Power Glove too shared the same color scheme.

He was done in a minute with his last minute checking. So the rest of the wait, he decided to play a first shooter game.

Sasuke Uchiha arrived at six thirty. Upon arriving at the training area, he saw Naruto who was again playing with the contraption that he didn't know of. Naruto seemed to enjoying what he was doing, with his headphone playing loud music that he can hear, the game he was focused on and his position. He was thinking Naruto was an idiot for not being 'tensed' like he was. He didn't acknowledge the blond who actually removed his headphones and paused his game for him to greet.

He just walked to the bridge and looked at the water. Naruto instead shook his head and went back to his game and music.

"Why bother for politeness, jerk" Naruto uttered.

Sakura arrived next after a few minutes. She rolled her eyes upon seeing Naruto with his activity. Seeing Sasuke caught her attention in which she trailed upon the brunette at the bridge.

Seven came and now, Naruto exited his game application and paused his music application. He went towards the bridge, with his Remote in his pocket to ask if his teammates knew where Kakashi is somehow.

"You guys know where Kakashi sensei is?" Naruto asked.

"How would we know baka?" Sakura asked.

"Seriously Sakura, I was just asking. I can't know everything like why is Kakashi-sensei late... again" Naruto retorted leaving a surprised Sakura and a surprised Sasuke. Naruto left back to his tree to play again and listen to music.

Two hours after, Kakashi arrived.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled accusingly.

'Something tells me this will be a normal thing for this team' Naruto thought. His head phones where now in his inventory, automatically vanishing is it is not in use and he walked to the bridge where Kakashi met Sakura and Sasuke. Standing now, the three saw Naruto's weapon.

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-sensei did tell us to bring all ninja tools, so I have this" Naruto said, not caring if he answered the question or not.

"Oh right... Hey guys! Good morning!" Kakashi said making the three genin to spout a sweat drop on their temples. "Follow me, let's head to the stumps over there" Kakashi added.

Kakashi placed an alarm clock from his back pack and set it. "I'll set this for noon" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Then Kakashi took two bells from his pants pocket. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take them before the alarm rings which is before noon" Kakashi explained. Then there were sounds of growling stomachs.

"Those who can't get a bell by noon gets no lunch" Kakashi happily said, with his eye smile showing. Sasuke and Sakura mentally groaned upon realization while Naruto instead just nodded. "I'll not only tie you into the stump, but also I'll eat in front of you" Kakashi added. "You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied into a sump with nothing to eat. And the person who doesn't get the bell also fails, meaning so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy" Kakashi explained.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto gulped down in nervousness. Kakashi then walked to the open area that covered sort of the training ground.

"You can use anything and you won't get the bell if you don't come at me with the intent to kill" Kakashi said.

"But, you'll be in danger!" Sakura protested in worry.

"Don't worry… I won't" Kakashi replied. "So let's, start!" Kakashi declared. On his word, the genins were fast on their feet to leave the area.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Paraphernalia:

Remote- The Academic's literal remote. It also acts as a device for convenience. Basically it handles communication, statistical analysis of equipment, basic tool for identification and data storage. It features certain apps for different purposes; Entertainment, study and calculations.

It is powered by the Kyuubi's chakra. It also requires Naruto's chakra in small amounts for it to disable the standard lock feature. The lock feature is a feature of the device that prevents others from using the remote basically the remote powers down or hibernates when not in contact with the Academic. If it hibernates long enough, the Remote activates its feature where it teleports back to data into the Academic's presence, hence Naruto's pocket. It has the Inventory activation feature.

Currently, it has several apps like; Music Player, Some Gaming Apps, Alarm Clock App, Time App, Archive App...

Inventory- basically a hidden limited 'storage'. With the use of the Remote or the Power Glove, it turns non kinetic objects to data which is stored upon the 'inventory' which is the Academic's nerve system. The limit for the inventory is thirty items.

Power Glove a right hand glove that contains the inventory activation feature. It also has an anti- gravity property in which makes items carried by the glove, have less weight than normal. It is more practical to be used than the Remote because of its design. It also is made up of an alloy that resists molecular vibrations (excellent armour, temperature resistant).

It also has a transfiguration property specifically for Academic Alloys (the main metal for all Academic equipment).

Cannon- Once owned by Academic XD- 26 (Commelina), it is now on XD- 31's name (Naruto). A standard weapon for Academics. Its maximum range is twenty meters. Ammunition require only air and power source. Then standard attack for the cannon is enough to make targets flinch as the air shots create isn't piercing, but blunt damage. It contains its own Inventory feature independent from the main Inventory, where its purpose is to contain and store grenades and other device for combat. The items seem to come out from the cannon's base.

Academic- A specialized path that one focuses its knowledge upon what is called the Remote. Academics are the epitome of technological superiority where they combine technology and 'magic'. The academic-to-be one requires a power source that is enough to power up and support the Academic's devices (In this case, Naruto has the Kyuubi). The academic's brain is in control of the said devices as the devices share its date code with the Academic's brain structure.

In summary, Academics are observed to have the abilities; Digitizing objects and storing them in their system and vice versa, transfiguration of their equipment, more memory capacity (passive, academics do not realize this though as their memory capacity is exhibited in their memory about some applications of their remote, not practical topics) and dexterity/ multitasking.

An Academic can further branch out to specialized classes if they gain mastery clearance. An academic gains features of the remote per clearance gain. Clearance can be obtained when experience improves.

(All Academic Equipment shares the same Alloy that makes up the Power Glove. The alloy has a unique property of easy digitization)

(Academic XD- 31 though does not know this as he is still twelve. He does know the basics of the profession, which was the least requirement literacy of the gadgets simply.)

(Currently, Naruto's inventory involves; Cannon, Power Glove, Some instant ramen packs= four slots, Bread buns= two slots, a Latte Cup, Gamma-chan= Naruto's purse, his apartment Key and a handkerchief)

* * *

-o-o-o

A/N: The paraphernalia section explains what Naruto used so readers can understand a bit more.


	3. Not a C-ranked Mission

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_Not a C- rank Mission_

* * *

I sighed for the n-th time this day. It was a few days after Team seven was formed and from what I can tell and in my opinion… Here goes;

MY TEAM SUCKS!

I didn't say it out loud though, since I reeeeaally do not want to argue with Sakura nor listen to sensei's lecture*cough*whines*cough. I hated my teammates and yes I am sure I really dislike them.

First was Sakura Haruno. She was my crush during my younger years, when she was different- insecure once. That time, she was nice- despite, I'm sure her parents telling her to stay away from me. She befriended a blonde named Ino and a few years after, she changed. She chased Uchiha around, became a teacher's pet and a smart-ass in class and also loved hitting me. I gave up chasing her after that though during my academy years I maintained a loud persona so the villagers will leave me alone.

It's sort of weird that being loud makes you be ignored by people. I stopped it gradually though, maybe I grew out of the solitude because of the Comerina-neesan's gift.

Haruno thinks I'm the stupidest person in the planet. She also thinks I'm really annoying and corrects and lectures me in everything I do wrong… or right.

That is why I ignore her starting the day when I became teammates with her. If she does happen to talk to me, usually in regards to a mission, I pay attention for the details but not to her. I think I'm making an impact towards her cause in the academy, whenever she was shut down by Sasuke; she used me as a scape goat for her frustrations.

I didn't fight back cause… those stupid instructors (luckily they were fired- probably jailed) will have a reason to give me 'punishments' and I don't want to create attention upon the civilian council who also were like the instructors.

I hope they got to jail though… or get killed for no reason.

And when she feels I'm ignoring her, she will nag like some mother that I've never had. Oh joy.

Then there's Sasuke Uchiha.

I only can describe him in one word; cool acting.

True that people do see him as cool, but man… he tries to be cooler, always hogging the spotlights even when it isn't even needed. What's worse is that he's freakin fucking perfect and the instructors love to praise him while putting me down.

I feel like going to puke at that.

I know he didn't act that way at first, but I guess it became a habit for him like me acting like an idiot. I can relate a bit I guess. Huh go figure.

I also dislike him because he feels he's superior to everyone, even Kakashi sensei. I think that was his Uchiha pride or just is related to his cool persona. That isn't even what I call cool.

Then there's this name calling of his. He calls me dobe, loser or any variations of it and not my name- I freakin hate it. He even does that when either Sakura scolds me or Kakashi lectures me for something. When that happens he will say "dobe" or "idiot" then leave. I really want to rip of his lips and make him eat it… uhh wait, that's just weird.

Lastly was his stupid complex. When he gets pissed he thinks he's everything. He asked me for a spar and after a few annoying demands, I complied. I lost of course, opting not to use any tools I have. Refusing would only get me exposed to Sakura's nagging and she is rather loud.

"Baka! Sasuke- kun ordered you to spar to test his strength! You should follow!" Did I get it right? Uhh yeah I think. Sometimes when it involves Sasuke, Sakura gets stupider than ever. I'm pretty sure even Sasuke hates her, too bad he does not care much to that bitch which really is a downer because he's the only one that bitch listens to.

Then lastly was Kakashi- Sensei. Among the three, he was the most reasonable. But he still makes me want to punch someone.

I know he sees the way my team treats me, and my return treatment towards them was just my comeback. But he ignores it and instead lectures me the most which really is annoying and unfair. Did those people who hate me pay him to be… him? He's supposed to train me… uhh us, but all we do is these dammed Teamwork training.

Did I mention Sakura smells like sweat and perfume mixed? And Sasuke smells… nice. Curse the shampoo that he uses, I wish I get to know what he uses… wait, that sounded wrong. Or him being the perfect fucking pretty boy women... and men likes.

I still hate it though.

Now I'm ranting… kami.

-o-o-o-

"What's the distance to the target" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Kakashi-sensei's voice in my headphone. Unlike my teammates and sensei, I used my own devices for communication, where they used the Konoha issued ones.

"Five meters from Uchiha Sasuke" I replied, looking at my Remote's screen. It mapped out the area and I and my teammates appeared as green dots where the target appeared as a red dot.

"I'm ready" I heard Sasuke speak.

"Me too" Sakura followed

I rolled my eyes at their response since I'm the one who always do the work. I lunged upon the target and caught it. I quickly then held the cat on its neck skin on one hand and supported its bottom with the other. I avoided touching it's uhh… butt though by placing its tail beneath.

"Naruto! You're hurting the cat!" Sakura yelled loudly.

I sighed. I read from my Remote's archive that a cat's scruff when held calms it down… and this cat did. It's even purring which was weird because I don't really recall meeting this cat before.

"Does this look like she's hurt?" I asked in retort. Sakura fumed at me and took the cat harshly.

Then, Tora… the cat squirmed and hissed, making Sakura have trouble in holding it. "It's scratching me! Sasuke-kun help!" Sakura yelped with a freaking blush on her face.

"Confirmed it's Tora, it has a ribbon on its left ear" Sasuke said making me roll my eyes since he was calling the shots… again. The two of us ignored Sakura with her suffering as you can see. Oh, small tiny victories.

"Good. Lost pet "Tora" search mission, complete" I heard Kakashi-sensei reply in the connection. I also heard a ruffle of a page, he's reading that smut again. I looked at Sakura who still was struggling to hold Tora. She now suffered from small scratches on her arms and in her face. Make, that small victories.

"Give me that" I said- uncaring to her fate (It feels nice for some small nice things like her being scratched) but more of concern to the client's cat. Sakura, receiving the fury of Tora quickly gave me Tora to which it purred again.

"Stupid cat" Sakura spat and left the area with Sasuke. Leaving me to finish the job. I sigh again.

-o-o-o-

"Tora! It's good to see you! Are you hurt?" Madame Sijimi said. She's the fire Daimyo's wife and she and that cat lived a few kilometers from Konoha… at the Fire Country's capital. Though I just wonder how on earth that cat can arrive here.

I also noticed the "Retrieve Tora mission" has been placed in the genin mission's list. So Tora must have gone to the village always. To my shock though, the mission has been dated even when I was not born. How old is that cat anyway?

"Nyaaaa!" The cat squirmed as it was crushed by the Fire Daimyos wife. Poor cat… I wonder though why it isn't scratching Madame Sijimi… What a mystery.

We were at the Administration building where the Hokage and some chuunin, this time Iruka sensei is working are giving and assigning missions.

"Now, Kakashi's Team 7 mission is-" Sandaime-sama said while reading the D ranks mission lists. "Hmm… Babysitting an elderly's grandson, shopping in the neighbouring village, help with potato digging… "Hokage-sama continued. I never bothered listening at that thinking what mission could be less with contact with the villagers.

It's always like this, when we do missions, I do the work ninety percent. The villagers when seeing me pick me to do the hardest takes as possible like handling manure, picking up animal corpse, cleaning the septic tank… etc. My teammates will just sometimes laugh (wait, not really laugh… just smirk as they won't have to do 'tough' jobs- though Sasuke just shrugs, though slowly his face appears constipated more. I do not know what to call his not-smirk or whatever he does) at first then well they got used to it. Because of that, even if the client doesn't ask me to do the job what I'm mostly assigned, my teammates will "disappear".

Or maybe the client just gives me harder tasks.

I complained to Kakashi- sensei about this but then again, when he confronts my teammates, they will point out my mistake and tell him I don't job well. The hell is about that… its like sensei does not know how to really handle being a sensei.

Again… I hate my team. But I get physical training from my chores though, and well… I learned one thing!

I learned to control my sense of smell; I mean I learned to ignore smells that make you gag and stuff. Which was hell useful in case I get to kill someone and be gory about it. I shuddered a bit with that thought.

"I recommend a C ranked mission for my team" I heard sensei suggest. Iruka- sensei's eyes were wide upon hearing that and he stood up. Oh boy… mother hen again.

"Those kids just graduated, a D rank suits them just fine" He said.

"Umino-san, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto have been doing fine in the last D ranked missions and also, they have completed the quota to be able to take a higher ranked one" Kakashi explained.

I unconsciously looked to the left in which i'm pretty sure Hokage-sama noticed. Sometimes it still affects me that most of those job I did the most work; Stupid villagers ordering me around when I'm on missions.

The pay is nice though, I get to afford things I get my eyes on now. Though I still have what's left of the B-ranked mission reward.

"They're still rookies Hatake- san. You couldn't possibly believe that they are ready for a higher ranked mission" Iruka said, glancing upon me while replying. I frowned at the thought of Iruka- sensei seeing me as weak.

Anyways, Iruka- sensei and I haven't talk or seen each other lately. It was actually now that I first saw him for a couple of weeks.

Not that I would want to see him. He sees me as some idiot and I don't like it.

"They would never grow out of their shells if not exposed to a little bit danger Umino- san" Kakashi calmly replied.

"True… but-" Iruka said but was interrupted by the Hokage.

"Stand down Iruka" Sandaime-sama ordered. "If you want… I can tell with your faces, a C ranked mission badly then I'll give you one" He then added.

I swear though, during the argument that Sasuke seemed eager for a C ranked mission. Oh, so that's why he appeared constipated during our D ranks, he wants a higher ranked mission. I admit though, I am also excited about it.

"It's about the protection of a certain individual" Hokage-sama elaborated. My eyes went wide and I give in to my emotions.

"Who? A feudal lord?" I said enthusiastically. "A princess? Or a movie star? Or…" I added but then Im interrupted when a fist landed on the back of my head.

Sakura… fuck you…

"Quiet down you baka! We're in front of the Hokage!" Sakura yelled. I winced at the pain of her fist. I have to admit she can hit… but I didn't like it. I know though even my 'teammates' were excited… she was excited. I then seethed at her and her eyebrow rose.

"Calm down Naruto and Sakura- san, I'll introduce him" Sandaime-sama said after glancing at me for a bit, and then he spoke something on his speaker, maybe to let this guy or girl in.

A few seconds later someone went inside the front door. The slightly old man smelled of sake and sweat entered. Just smelling made me dislike him. Great, he's the client.

"What's this?" He said. "They're all a bunch of super brats" He added. Then he looked at me. "Especially the shortest one with a stupid looking face" My eyebrows furrowed upon his taunt. "Are you a ninja really? Hey!" He asked as I looked anywhere but him. Though I really have the urge to shoot my cannon at the man's sake bottle, making it shatter and hopefully the glass shards pierce his skin… and maybe Sakura and Sasuke as well…

… Okay, that is a violent thought. Need to calm down. But it's hard since I see Sakura and Sasuke feeling good about what the drunkard said. Damn it.

"I am the super bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to give super protection while I get back to my country and finish my bridge" The drunkard said.

"Do not worry Tazuna san, my students are trained despite their age, they can handle bandits and non shinobi threat with ease" Kakashi said. Then he turned towards us, pack for a week or two. Meet at the village gate main at thirty and don't be late" Kakashi told us. I frowned at the mention of me being tardy.

It didn't take long for me to pack as I just sent seven ration bars (they're really cheap and useful but tastes a bit better than tree bark and stale bread), two instant ramen (for luxury), three sets of my outfit (identical) with what I'm wearing now, a clean rug to clean my cannon and Remote and lastly a sleeping bag to my Inventory.

The sleeping bag, rug, sets of outfits and grocery were bought days after I became genin. Luckily I still have lots of money inside Gama-chan… which is also inside my inventory.

Anyways, after packing I just went towards the coffee shop that I frequent second to Ichiraku Ramen and bought two cups of latte. Maybe I should try other flavors of coffee.

I placed one in my inventory (the heat will be preserved which is a cool feature but I still don't know how… I didn't bother reading about physics… it makes my head hurt)

While the other one I drank as I walked towards the village gates.

A few minutes later, Sakura arrived and then Sasuke just after. Seeing me, she frowned.

"Naruto, Kakashi- sensei told us to pack for two weeks. I'm so not sharing you anything I packed" Sakura said in her way that showed she's smarter. Well she is… brighter in class though- but not smart.

I just mentally rolled my eyes on her 'scolding'. "I did, I just did it faster than you" I said.

Sakura huffed. "Everything is just competition to you. You should stop it since we're not competing in your silly game… idiot" Sakura said.

My insides felt fire but as always ever since we became a team I quenched it with my waters of discipline. "Right Sasuke-kun?" She asked in a change of tone.

Sasuke just grunted… or whined. I'm glad though his tone is deeper since I might mistake him for an uppity girl.

"I'm sure you missed some stuff Naruto, since you're clumsy and all" Sakura said.

Okay… that was random; I'm stupid in the ninja arts but never clumsy. I even have a faster reaction time than her seriously since maybe from the Remote games I play… I read it improves coordination and reaction thingy.

And also I seriously was exposed to danger when I was young… not remembering the past though as I don't want to brood unlike the other guy on my team. Mentioning Sasuke, he's doing it now… I wonder what he's thinking though.

Sakura was busy looking at him dreamily. No doubt thinking about the fantasy where she and Uchiha kissed- gets married or stuff.

I wonder if she thinks about uhh sex with the guy… probably.

I shuddered at the random thought; curse my stupid wandering imagination.

Back to reality, I decided to listen to music while sipping my latte a few feet away from my thinking teammates. I think I'm addicted to caffeine.

A few minutes later, Kakashi surprisingly arrived with drunkard guy. Oh yes, I'm calling Tazuna-san, drunkard old fart… cause I don't like him and he seriously smells like sake and sweat reminding me about when men chased me in the past -again, not recalling my past. Pretty sure they're dead though, with the law and all.

Kakashi- sensei did his eyes smile upon seeing us. I removed my headphones at my ears and let it rest on my neck. I also closed the music player app on my Remote.

"I take it you packed for two weeks" Kakashi said. Sakura and Sasuke nodded and before I can nod Sakura spoke in her… annoying 'teacher's pet' voice.

"Sensei, Naruto didn't pack well! Cause he got earlier than me!"

Good kami I thought I was the one who 'loves' to compete. That's what upset her. When I just arrived a few seconds than her? How stupid.

I sighed as Kakashi looked at me.

I coughed "inventory sensei". To which he nodded. I just noticed maybe Sakura didn't see my back pack like her. Instead on my back was my cannon strapped sideways. I told Kakashi- sensei about my Remote features a day after his exam. So he knew now what I can do, though I didn't tell him about my other skill set. Just the ones I used in the survival exercise… that defeated him.

"Let's go team" Kakashi said and the five of us walked to the exit. Upon arriving at the chunin guards assigned as a watch out for the village, he spoke.

"Team seven, heading out for a C ranked mission" He announced. The chuunin nodded and let us pass after checking his notes.

The moment we stepped out of the village grounds, I happily raised my fist and yelled "let's go!"

As expected, Sakura scolded. "Baka, what are you so excited about!?"

"It's my first time outside the village. I'm just happy" I replied. To which I really am; I mean it's a new experience for me.

I heard Sasuke uttered "dobe" but I ignored him and mentally smirked when I saw Sasuke was irked when I didn't start a fight like I always did at the academy. That was when I was literally a few years old by the way.

"Hey Am I really going to be protected with this brat?" Drunkard Old Fart spoke, pointing towards me.

"Well I am a jounin so don't you worry Tazuna- san" Kakashi said.

"Hey old man, don't underestimate ninjas" I said with a smile.

"Hah, as if a midget like you can protect me" He replied. I sighed as I prepped myself, cant be too careful while outside the walls.

I flipped my cannon out of my back and expertly (which isn't an expert move to me though) carried it. This action surprised Sakura, Sasuke and Drunkard Old Fart. Kakashi-sensei just raised an eyebrow.

"Baka, What was that for!?" Sakura yelled.

"Just prepping myself for danger" I replied. Then I simply looked ahead, ignoring the muttering of my teammates.

"As if that thing can be used as a weapon" Sasuke muttered with a shrug. I heard him though but did not comment.

"Idiot, always picking the biggest weapon. You're even holding it wrong" Sakura said.

Ignoring them especially Sakura made her go to me and attempt to take my cannon to 'show me how to hold it'. She thinks it's a mêlée weapon…

Luckily Kakashi- sensei stopped her and we moved along.

"Diamond formation; Sasuke at the front, Sakura and I at the sides- Naruto at the back" He ordered.

"But sensei, why would Naruto take the back?" Sakura asked. What's with her?

I'm a long range fighter idiot… wait, you don't know that.

"Cause Naruto is a ranged fighter" Kakashi said. "You should know about that Sakura"

Sakura looked at me and then to Kakashi in disbelief. "Him? Ranged?" She said. "He can't even throw a kunai properly or even know the simplest jutsu" Sakura said.

"So you don't know huh" Kakashi said and he glanced at me. I know the message hinted from his eyes. 'Why haven't you told them?'

Well my answer would be, they don't care and I know Sasuke would demand I give my things to him as he is superior… uhh wait, that would be Sakura's action since Sasuke never demands, asks or even begs. He just doesnt care.

"Know what?" Sakura asked. Sensei just sighed. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow.

"Anyway, let's go" Sensei said.

A few minutes later, seeing things were normal… and boring. Sakura was now talking to the Drunkard Old Fart and Sensei about hidden ninja villages.

She's supposed to know that stuff, I mean everything has been covered in the library… and she has access to it.

I guess Sakura isn't a bookworm… she's just bright and aims to be a good student. Well we aren't now in class as we graduated… so like, what now? That's her problem.

I'm now scrolling through my Remote, reading about the summary and general information about ninja villages.

I did notice though that Sasuke was glancing at me… specifically at my gadgets. I'm holding my Remote on my left hand while my Right (with the power glove) carries the Cannon which weighted not more than that's uncomfortable for me.

I think he was wondering how can I carry the huge weapon of mine one handed.

"What do you want Sasuke?" I asked while my eyes were still at the Remote screen.

"What makes you think I want something, loser?" He replied.

"You've been glancing at my stuff for a while" I said lowly but enough for him to hear.

"How are you carrying that thing on one hand" He said, though it was a question without a raise of intonation.

I then looked at him for a while.

"I'm just strong I guess" I said making him stop his walk for a bit. Seeing I wasn't acknowledging him, he moved on. Without the glove, I can still carry the cannon comfortable for a few minutes since I got used to it.

For a while, I have been looking at my remote. I finished reading about the ninja nations and was surprised my village is the strongest ever since. Though some reports claim Konoha's power is waning due to the prolonged peace. I agree with it though since I know first-hand that the villagers especially the civilians became arrogant and arrogance is always a bad thing and a weakness.

I was about to close my Archive App when my Remote vibrated (I put it on vibrate). Looking at the notifications screen, I was notified that someone has been detected stalking us for a while like ten minutes already. I tapped the warning sign and my Remote showed me a GPS scan in the area.

Yep, I have access to Global Positioning System. I guess I have a satellite on my command deep into space…

Yeah, I read about the general stuff like the world isn't flat and whatever. So I know about this space thing and other stuff.

Two individuals marked in red have been nearby. From what I can see, they're rogue shinobi from Kiri. More information told me that they're the Demon Brothers- chuunin level. From Kiri? That's weird.

My heart was beating fast. Kakashi- sensei might be a jounin but he was a Konoha shinobi like me so fighting him was okay. But these are Kiri shinobi, rival ninja of my village and also will not hesitate to kill me most likely.

I'm not worried about dying though as I've been through that but I'm more worried about what to do.

Should I tell my sensei? Perhaps he knows? Or should I just act upon my own accord.

I looked back at the navigation map on my Remote. The Demon brothers now moved ahead of the road we were travelling and was in stationary. I wonder why they would stay at that place where they can be seen- in the middle of the path.

After a few seconds we came at the right distance for me to see their location with my own eyes. All I see is a puddle.

Wait, so they're the puddle? Maybe some water- type henge technique?

We passed by the puddle. I though did my best not to stare at the evil puddle.

A few meters now away from the puddle, the two red dots on my navigation map flickered showing activity.

Then metal spiked wires quickly wrapped around Kakashi-sensei and tore him into fleshy bits. It was rather fast I admit, but I'm pretty sure if it was heading towards me, I would have reacted. I heard Sakura's shriek of terror but ignored it as I'm on adrenaline rush.

In my surprise and relief, Kakashi- sensei reappeared a few feet away, hiding in a nearby bush. He used kawarimi. I knew because his green dot in the Remote screen didn't turn to an 'x', it just moved quickly to the bush he was hiding at.

I saw the red dots on the map heading towards my blue dot. I didn't have to look away from my Remote to see that the Demon brothers were heading towards me.

Before I can act though, Sasuke threw shuriken at the conjoined metal spiky wires of the enemy, making them get stuck at a nearby tree. Then he did a double kick upon each of the demon brothers.

He's good. I praise him for not cowering like Sakura. I guess it wasn't a surprise since he trained so much. And he's an Uchiha, he freakin won the genetic lottery.

The two broke away from their wire weapon and rushed to the opposite their facing, away from the location of the tree where their wire was stuck. One rushed towards me while the other headed towards Sakura and the Drunkard Old Fart.

Sasuke opted to move to the client. Not a surprise since well I'm just a dobe after all.

Lucky for me, I'm not the useless idiot everyone thinks. And also, to my benefit, the Kiri Nin didn't know that my large cannon is a ranged weapon.

I fired upon him to his surprise.

I looked back at my Remote as it vibrated again, alerting me with something. Seeing the screen, I saw Kakashi's dot now near the Demon brother that I shot at. I looked at Kakashi- sensei that knocked down the distracted enemy with a neck chop. Then to my eyes, he vanished and reappeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura, just in time to intercept the demon brother who was attacking.

Then I realized something- The Demon Brothers from Kiri are ninjas… chuunin level ninjas… and I thought I recalled we are not supposed to face ninjas in this mission. I suspiciously looked at the Drunkard Old Fart who was appeared to be relieved and then to Kakashi who also looked at the old man.

My looking was disrupted when I heard Sasuke speak to me.

"You just stared at your thing and didn't do anything. Useless" He said in a looking down manner. Okay? Ouch? "You okay? Scared -cat?" He asked in a taunting tone and a smirk. Oh I would love to either shot his head down or just smacked my Wrench upon it again and again… and again!

Oh yeah… I guess he didn't see me firing my cannon because of the commotion on his and Sakura's side.

I ignored what he said and just walked towards Tazuna and sensei. Though I did see him grunt in annoyance as ignored him. Maybe he was thinking. 'How could he do that to me? An Uchiha!' or whatever was on his 'cool' mind.

"H-how did you read our movements?" One of the brothers asked, now tied down to the tree where their weapon was stuck by the Uchiha.

"On a sunny days like this, when it hasn't rained for days… there's obviously not going to be a puddle" Kakashi explained. His explanation made me realized I missed that logic. Lucky I have my remote though.

"If you knew that, then why did you let the brats fight?" The Drunkard Old Fart asked. Bad move for him as I knew Kakashi was suspicious now.

"There was something I needed to find out. Like whom these two were after…" Kakashi replied, looking at the Drunkard Old Fart.

"W- what do you mean?"

"Meaning, were they after… you or one of us? I think it's the former" Kakashi said making Tazuna now show signs of nervousness. "We haven't heard that there are shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become a B ranked mission. This was supposed to be a simple C ranked mission were we simply protect you until the bridge has been completed" Kakashi said. I saw Tazuna now looked down.

"I'm sure you have reasons but lying about the mission creates complications. We are now operating outside of duties" Kakashi said.

"We aren't ready for this mission, let's quit! I mean we just came out of the academy. Naruto is also in shock" I heard Sakura say. Upon my name being mentioned I was surprised. Wait what?

\- You're the one who screamed like a civilian…

"Hmm…" Kakashi hummed in thought. Perhaps thinking, he also was looking at me. "This is maybe too much" He added.

My mouth was left wide open in disbelief. Sakura is using me as a reason? I'm not even traumatized or injured.

"We're continuing the mission. I'm not scared if you think I am" I said in a calm voice.

"S-stop lying baka! You froze up earlier!" Sakura said.

… And you screamed. My thoughts were interrupted when my remote vibrated. I quickly take a look at it and saw a red dot just to the north of us. He or she was hidden in the bushes. Then the guy (or a girl)'s dot moved away.

Okay, that was a spy and from his or her color, his allegiance isn't Konoha... I better standby for that one in case he or she returns. Unlike before, I'll act on my instinct and screw what happens next.

"Kakashi- san, I have to talk to you" The Drunkard Old Fart said and so began his tale about his life that I didn't bother listening intently. He mentioned someone named Gatou though and I looked it up on my Remote's Archive App.

Turns out the old guy's story matched. This Gatou was definitely a corrupt rich guy and he is stealing from Wave.

It came to the part when Kakashi asked us three if we continue the mission or not.

I voted yes, so was Sasuke. While upon hearing the Uchiha's word, Sakura added her agreements.

…maybe she'll die on the mission? I chuckled at my thought but felt bad. Shes an ass but shes still a comrade. I then went to sensei to inform him of the scout I spotted earlier.

"If we're continuing. Someone is scouting. An enemy" I said.

I can see Kakashi- sensei appeared bothered somehow. "I assume this is from that" I just nodded as he was talking about my remote and anticipated what he is about to say next. "You will give me a report of what you can do after this. This secretive nature of yours can cost team work Naruto" He said in a calm voice.

My lower eyelid quivered. Why would I share what I can do to the team if most of them will just turn me down?

"Hai sensei" I replied, baffled by how calm I replied.

Anyway, after that we continued.

A few hours after walking, we arrived at the edge of the Land of Fire territory. Mist started to be seen surrounding us and it was really thick. I looked at my Navigation Map App of my Remote and saw we really are now in Land of Waves.

I saw a yellow dot and came to know it was The Drunkard Old Man's acquaintance. He was going to take us into Wave Island (Land of the Waves is an island).

As we rode the boat, I realized the mist is getting really thick that I can't seem to see everything that's three meters away from me clearly.

So I relied upon my Navigational App. To my shock, I saw the Bridge that the Drunkard Old Man was building on the topography thing of the Map. It was seriously huge!

"I can't see anything from this mist!" I heard Sakura complain.

"The bridge will be seen soon" Old man spoke.

"The wave country is at the base of the bridge" I heard The Drunkard Old man's acquaintance added. I sometimes wonder how my Radar and Map App sees everyone as they were supposed to be. Allies are green, less than allies are less green getting closer to yellow. I'm blue and enemies... all of them are red.

Then I saw the bridge through the mists. Each one of us genin were awed at the sight and couldn't help but marvel at the size. Even Uchiha was amazed and I can see it.

"Better be quiet. Gatou's men might find us. It's better if we pass by the vegetation to be safe" The acquaintance said as he guided his boat.

A few minutes after, we reached land where the boat we road on docked.

"This is it for me. Good bye and good luck Tazuna-san" The boatman said.

"Yeah super thanks…" The Old man replied and we four left the docks and headed to the nearby forest.

"Everyone, be more alert. It seems there's a possibility that the enemy might send in stronger ninja this time… like a chuunin, probably even a jounin" Kakashi advised. I nodded and looked roe closely at my Remote as my eyes were useless now in this mist.

Then a dot appeared, and it was red. Checking quickly on the dot's characteristics, the enemy was the same enemy that left and observed. I already told sensei about it before. He was glad I have surveillance ability… well not really an ability, but it's my Remote so it technically it is…

Hearing about it before, Sakura just scoffed and said I'm delusional. While Sasuke pretended to not care with his cool attitude. I didn't show them my Remote so perhaps they didn't believe me… not that I should show the proof to them anyways since Sakura might demand I give everything to Sasuke or Sasuke might do something.

Sensei knew about what I have though, even my Remote App so he really took my heed.

"Sensei, the previous scout is found again. Three o'clock" I said as I aimed my weapon to that direction, at a certain bush. A fired my cannon shocking Sakura and Sasuke.

"Baka! What was that?" Sakura yelled in surprise- While Sasuke (and Tazuna) was looking at my weapon. I never bothered replying to the teammate as I looked at my Remote.

"Darn it, it used kawarimi" I spat to which Kakashi- sensei nodded. Then suddenly Sakura bonked me at the head. I was not on guard from that because she is technically an ally. What now?

"You idiot! You scared the rabbit!" She scolded. Okay, now I'm pissed. It was a freakin replacement.

"It was a replacement you idiot!" I seethed and this stunned her.

"Idiot?" Sakura asked seething.

"Sakura…" Kakashi came to my rescue but he stopped when suddenly my Remote vibrated.

Then another dot appeared and it was just in front of us atop a tree. I quickly fired at that direction and a clang was heard. I think sensei noticed it too hence he paused midway on what he is about to say.

A zanbatou, a big-ass one was deflected from my shot and landed to our east, embedded to the ground as if knife through butter. I saw Sakura's shock and wide eyes then a glance upon my Cannon. Sasuke turned his head towards my weapon when I used it.

"Well if it's the missing nin from Kiri, Momochi Zabuza" I heard sensei spoke. I looked upon where the sword landed and saw a muscular tanned guy… shirtless with mask covering his face like sensei, stood. I quickly scanned my archive for that named and my eyes were wide at the info revealed.

[Zabuza Momochi… A- ranked… Former member of the disbanded Seven Swordsmen of the Mist…]

[Seven Swordsmen of the Mist… A ranked organization from Kiri]

\- A jounin and an élite one. He is way out of our league! I looked at Zabuza who seemed to be in a conversation with sensei. Shit, I seriously have to attack and not hold back. Before I can do anything though, Kakashi raised a hand to us and ordered us to stay back.

"This one is on a whole another level. Let me fight alone" Kakashi uttered as he revealed his covered eye. I was surprised to see the famed Sharingan I read about. I knew that sensei has the yes though he isn't related to Sasuke. I saw Sasuke in silent rage maybe because of the Sharingan in Kakashi's procession.

The description truly did describe that the Sharingan looked eerily magnificent. It's like Kakashi- sensei has a bionic eye implanted on him as the Sharingan eye of his really looked manacing. The tomoes where spinning wildly, it even matched the tempo and tone of sensei's voice when speaking to Zabuza. Then I realized Zabuza was looking at me.

"You there, kid" He said. I looked back at him.

"Me?" I asked.

"It was you who deflected my sword. What's that you're holding" Zabuza asked. Before I can reply anything, Kakashi- sensei beat me to it. I saw Sasuke surprised upon my name being acknowledged.

"Naruto don't tell him." He said. "And no one interferes with my fight, it's part of teamwork" He added to us three.

Zabuza did a smirk (I can see from his mask). "It would be thrilling to fight against the Legendary Copy Ninja with a thousand jutsus" Zabuza said. "Now let's end the talking. Since I have to kill that old man"

"I'm afraid I won't let you" Kakashi said, readying in a crouch. With this motion, my teammates and I readied ourselves. Sakura and Sasuke went in front of the Drunkard Old Fart's front and side. I filled the last slot to his left.

My teammates readied a kunai in their hands, while I held my cannon tighter.

Zabuza though shunshined away from his spot and I saw his dot on my Navigation App on my Remote that he reappeared on the lake just nearby. He did a hand seal as soon as he appeared via Shunshin.

"**Nimpou: Kirigakure**. _Ninja Art: Hidden Mist_" Zabuza did his jutsu, which I think involves the mist surrounding us thickening. I quickly replayed what the jutsu was and quickly imputed it into the Archive App of my Remote.

[Kirigakure no Jutsu… Suiton… Kiri Shinobi specialty where one uses amplifies the area of white veil of thick mist. The user can control the mist's thickness by chakra release]

He blocked my GPS system. But I still have Radar.

"He's gone!" Sakura gasped. I mentally rolled my eyes but focused. I can still see him not leave on the lake's surface. I admit this technique really is bothering if you have no surveillance.

"Member of the Silent Killing Corps of Kiri- Also an ANBU in the past. He'll come after me first" Kakashi said in an eerie monotone, gone was the mirth. "He was an expert in silent killing" He added making Sakura and even Sasuke gulp. I too am nervous but a little bit relieved that I can see where Zabuza is with my Remote.

\- and no, I'm not going to announce I have that advantage as Zabuza and… the other guy or girl doesn't know I have that capability. "You don't even notice until you're already dead" Kakashi added. Seriously, he's not helping my teammates and slightly, me…

"Eight choices… Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, neck vein or brain… which one should I after?" I heard Zabuza's voice echo in a low tone. I looked back at the Remote screen and still see him not leave his position atop the lake. Damn, that adds a scare bonus.

… Remind myself to know water walking and stuff…

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tingle on the back of my neck. This Zabuza is good. It was the worst killing intent I ever felt. But somehow it was familiar with the other killing intents I experienced in the past by my co-villagers so I'm used to it. Should I thank those bastards at home? Nah.

I then noticed my teammates breathing hard and sweating buckets of water. Well they lived a sheltered life yes, that includes Sasuke as his event was only one time, too bad for them. But the client a.k.a Drunkard Old Fart too is having a harder time since he's a civilian, where his system isn't reinforced with chakra.

I recalled the feeling of being exposed by it when I was like six… it was sickening. Even if Drunkard Old Fart is a drunkard old fart (that sounded weird and redundant) he shouldn't be feeling this as it's the job of a shinobi to shelter civilians.

… I read that in a novel by the way…

And then I noticed Sasuke should be experienced in this. Wait, so his brother didn't… that will be thought off in the future.

The old man calmed down as soon as I placed a hand on his shoulder (the arm with my Power Glove was carrying my cannon and I put my Remote on my pocket). He looked at me and I did an assuring nod which I guess worked and calmed him down.

"T- thanks kid" The old man said.

I raised an eyebrow somehow amused he was thanking me since a while ago he was stepping on my already brittle pride. "No problem . Just watch or I guess feel the upcoming fight, jounin vs. jounin" I added somehow as a dry humour. To my surprise though, the old man snickered, I ignored the old fart.

I looked at my teammates and they were still in a terror state. Well too bad for them cause I'm not touching them… ever.

"Sasuke, don't worry. Ill protect you guys even if it kills me" I heard sensei said. Interesting, so Sasuke was really shaking for sensei to assure safety upon him first. "I don't let comrades die" sensei said with a smile. I guess that was assuring as Sasuke and Sakura calmed down.

My Remote vibrated and I quickly picked it up from my pocket. To my surprise, Zabuza's red dot was multiplying and was surrounding us. One slipped upon our guard and arrived just in front of the Drunkard Old Man.

"It's over" The clone said. I knew it was just a clone as Zabuza; the real one was still on the lake's surface. He must have used Mizubunshin or a water clone.

Before I can shoot my cannon, Kakashi arrived and delivered a strong jab at the clone whom was surprised. Sensei's speed is just scary in my opinion. I forgot to mention sensei copied the Mizubunshin with his Sharingan and his clone was the one now known as sensei. The real Kakashi Sensei was just nearby waiting for a counter.

He did a Water clone and then a kawarimi so fast and discreet that if I didn't have my remote, I wouldn't have known about it.

Then it was a clone to clone battle, with Sakura shrieking when Kakashi clone gets slashed by the zanbatou of a lucky clone; and to think I was the dead last.

Finally all clones were taken down by each other and it came to a taijutsu fight.

Sensei was a versatile fighter but I think Zabuza in taijutsu was stronger. He has advantage after all I guess with specialization in kenjutsu and is more experienced in that area. Sensei was thrown upon the lake.

"The water feels heavy" Sensei says upon getting up with Water Walking. Then Zabuza quickly arrived on sensei's behind maybe either from replacement with the water or Shunshin.

"Fool" Zabuza said with a grim chuckle. "**Suiton: Suiro**." He said after a brief set of indistinguishable hand seals.

[Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu… Water Prison Technique]

I heard my Remote Siri App's voice from my headphones (that materialized) on my neck. And it was right; Kakashi sensei now was trapped in a water prison. This time I saw sensei's eyes in panic.

I too now felt more nervous. Sensei could drown…"You may be trying to escape to the water, but that was a mistake Hatake- san" Zabuza said. "You're trapped in a special prison of mine. It makes things tougher if you can move you know?" Zabuza said. I swear that conversation and announcement of sensei's situation was aimed for us… to make us feel fear and despair. "Now Kakashi, we can finish things later, first I'll take care of them"

"**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**. _Water Clone_" He said in a one-handed hand seal which I thought isn't possible. His other hand I guess was maintaining the water prison.

A water clone emerged out of the water, just in front of Zabuza. The clone walked towards us.

"Wearing forehead protectors like ninjas. But you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death" The clone spoke. The real Zabuza, I saw smirked.

Then the clone did a hand seal… it used Kirigakure making us see a veil of white again.

"Oh no!" Sakura said in worry. Her voice was fully tinged with fear.

"Fuck…" I uttered and quickly looked at my Remote screen. The clone quickly dashed towards … my position. Then a foot collided with my face, sending me rolling to the opposite direction. I did not expect a sudden attack.

"Basically… once you're good enough to be listed on a bingo book, then you can call yourselves as ninjas" The clone added. I heard a laugh as soon as my spin stopped.

"Just a brat" I heard the real Zabuza utter as his laugh ended. I also heard Kakashi sensei trying his best to say something but alas, the water prison prevents him so.

Sasuke charged upon the clone, but a quick two hit move just sent him stumbling back to Sakura.

… He's toying with us; I felt it with that kick. He's laughing from Sensei's worried muffles… I hate it.

I got up and slowly walked towards where The Old Man and my teammates are.

"Hey Old Man, I'm fighting. I need to free my sensei" I said without looking at the Old Fart. Tazuna just grunted knowing I'm not really asking for permission as he isn't my boss… he might be the client but he's in our hands now… his life I mean.

"B- baka! You won't stand a chance!" Sakura yelled though still scared because of the current predicament.

"Fuck off Sakura" I replied as I checked my cannon (all my gadgets weren't separated from my grip. I don't have time for her shit. Even now she can still be like that?

"What did you say? You can't tell me that! I'm telling sensei what you just said! And you're an idiot! What makes you think you can defeat him even if Sasuke-kun isn't enough!" Sakura yelled. I seriously am restraining myself now to shoot at her big giant forehead.

"I said fuck off!" I almost lost it.

"You guys will never grow up!" Zabuza said after a laugh that diverted our attention. "Still playing ninja eh? When I was at your age, my hands were already bathed in blood!" He added. "When I was your age, I killed my classmates and other students in my academy that's how we graduate in Kiri. I guess I went overboard but they didn't say anything about killing a hundred!" He said in glee. That expression and the information shocked and scared Tazuna and my teammates more.

"Then I get this moniker… Demon Zabuza" He added as an after tone that made Sasuke stop in his tracks when he tried to charged again. He was stunned by terror alone… his fear.

I'm used to be afraid, true I never dealt with the likes of Zabuza in the past but what I faced is what every philosopher fears in people. Good citizens doing cruel things to the one they feared when threatened and out of options… The villagers feared me… so they abused me and the cold glares even if I asked for help were the worst.

Zabuza does not scare me at all… and I laugh at Sasuke and Sakura's fear. I'm so am fighting now. And Im not fighting alone. I'm a range fighter and Zabuza is mêlée. Of course I'll lose if he gets near…

I quickly looked at my Remote and tapped the screen.

[Summoning Alfredo in 3 seconds...]

[Alfredo Pod will and in 3...]

[2...]

A rumble was heard from the sky and looking at it, a metal cylinder was falling towards the ground. On its top were rocket flares, for direct propulsion.

[1...] the pod was in color orange, therefore one of my gadgets. It has the size of Kakashi sensei's height and a half. It landed upon my front that made the earth shook a bit from its weight and speed of impact, and then the cylinder pod opened. I heard Sakura did a shriek upon the metal cylinder of my summon landing.

Out came a metal foot. Then inside, two glowing yellow orbs shone. The metal petal casings of the cylinder pods then vanished into blue light revealing a humanoid robot that stood one and a half of sensei's height.

Engine sounds were heard and white smoke came out of its exhaust that was located at Alfredo's hunched back. They numbered four and appeared like trumpet horns.

Alfredo growled in a low tone perhaps from the engine sound being ignited. In all it made a towering presence and it's mine.

**Kochiyose: Arufuredo** (Alfredo). I thought in grim pleasure upon the surprise of everyone in the area. It's my turn to do the intimidating. That kicked hurt like hell after all.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Paraphernalia:

**Navigation App** a Remote Application that uses both Global Positioning System and Radar to serve as a map. Academics are tactical fighters therefore they need surveillance. The system uses the Archive App of the remote to determine allies and foes.

**Archive App-** a Remote Application where information of a certain area is stored.

**Music App** An application that simply plays stored Music files.

**Alfredo-** an Academic's Summon that acts as a tank. It uses a simple A.I system but is highly specified in commands from the Academic. It is not fragile like the Academic but is reinforced with thick a metal alloy that grants super armor. (Armour that is needed to break first but regenerates over time if left alone). (Refer to the Story Cover Image for physical description of Alfredo)

* * *

-o-o-o-

A/N: Changed Point of view format to first person (Naruto's). It shows that internally, Naruto is still in character. He is just OOC when he interacts with others. In other words, cannon Naruto is an entrovert, this one is an introvert. And thank you for the reviews- I am happy you liked it!.


	4. I Was Right

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_I was right_

* * *

_Zabuza…_

This blond kid, he intrigues me.

First, he uses his weird weapon to knock of my sword. How can he even carry it in one arm and not even break a sweat? Looking at his arms and body, he has muscles and less fat unlike civilians. His arms even are more toned compared to his teammates.

But his weapon, I know it's metal… he lacked the muscles for it to be easily carried… seals maybe? Then that weird glove of his, I see some blue orbs glowing from it.

Lastly, that thing he carries. It's like… I don't know how to describe it. He seems to periodically look at its glowing side and judging from his movement, it's like a map of some sort.

I knew Konoha has some things but not that advanced. Kiri shinobi have always prided themselves in assassinations- we were born and raised to kill in silent. But with a technique that could reveal enemies on the fly- that would make things very difficult.

And lastly, it doesn't seem to be a kekei genkai… if it is then I wonder who his clan mates were.

Now he seems to have summoned something. A rumble from the sky was heard and then this thing… huge thing came and fell in front of him. It opened and those metal casings of the cylinder thing disappeared in blue light.

Out came some kind of object that is similar to that robot stuff I saw in civilian movies and kid's toys.

Yellow orbs I think we're its eyes glowed. The robot thing hummed and I know it doesn't emit chakra so it's not living but hell I honestly can say its presence was threatening just a bit.

I'm not threatened by this brat, but experience told me it's better to always be vigilant. I have Haku just nearby if something happens...

-o-o-o-

_Naruto…_

Arufuredo (Alfredo)'s presence made everyone stop to look at it. I couldn't blame them… when I saw it for the first time, it scared me. He's mine though and only obeys me.

… Uhh technically I can't easily give him direct commands yet- i dont have enough clearance for that, but it sure follows me around… and attacks everything my system (the red dots) thinks as a threat.

Its yellow eyes looked upon the nearest clone of Zabuza. Then it jumped. From the base of Arufuredo's two feet spouted rocket boosters and it flew towards the clone. Arufuredo quickly retracted its left metal arm and slammed it upon the Water clone.

Zabuza-clone parried with its sword but I guess Arufuredo's attack was stronger so Zabuza clone stumbled back. Then Arufuredo did a punch with its other arm this time, Zabuza-clone was hit on his torso where it became just harmless water.

Seeing the clone gone, I prepped myself. Arufuredo will now attack the nearest next threat Zabuza-orginal.

… Arufuredo might be tough, but it follows a very simple A.I command; so I'm sure Zabuza can outsmart it. That's why I'm getting ready to attack as well.

"Going in" I said and didn't wait for a response from the client or even my team.

Arufuredo with its uhh feet-jet thing hovered and went on its way towards Zabuza whose eyes were just a bit wide- Good, he's intimidated.

"Shit" I heard Zabuza curse. Maybe he didn't expect Arufuredo to actually attack him under this mist and stuff? Arufredo can simply use the navigational app to detect things. I think he'll plan to dodge and move away. I'm sure about that… but I plan to hit two birds in one stone… or three.

Arufuredo crossed the distance with a hover and executed its punch upon Zabuza. He, like I predicted moved away to which Arufuredo followed him by hovering.

... Crap. They were on water and Arufuredo can't water walk like Zabuza can. I'm not sure if thats even possible.

Luckily Arufuredo is resilient, it will try and attack Zabuza when possible… and sensei just got freed. I looked again at my Remote. The other enemy's dot, the scout that I was aware of is still in the area, waiting… he or she is just a few feet away from where Zabuza is, hiding on a tree just north of me.

"That's it, that thing is dead" Zabuza cursed to which he brandished his zanbatou. I'm not worried though as Arufuredo's metal plate is I think harder compared to most metals here and his armor has Super Armor properties they regenerate over time. But damn that sword is big... and sharp looking... and heavy.

Lastly even if he does destroy it, I can just resummon a new one since my "Call Alfredo" Skill's cool down is already over. It's expected since the cool down time is just ten seconds. If you wonder what 'cool down' is, it means that all of my skills and arsenal has a cool down time to be used again. It's a safety trait that prevents me overusing the Kyuubi's chakra and mine and also give time for my system to create materials necessary for my skills.

Now that Kakashi-sensei is separated from Zabuza, I can use grenades now without fearing of friendly fire.

Zabuza is currently parrying Arufuredo's heavy left arm swipe with his great sword. Then he did a kick to Arufuredo's midsection and used his feet as a pivot for him to jump away from the machine. Then his hands blurred as he did hand seals.

… That's a lot of hand seals though and his hands were so dextrous as I can't even see what hand seals he used from the speed of it.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**. _Water Style: Water Dragon Technique_" Zabuza said and to my surprise, as soon as the seals ended, the water surrounding him rose and quickly formed shape a dragon. It quickly roared and head towards Arufuredo. I was left stunned from the magnitude of a jutsu. I can compare the sheer weight of the water used to having bass sounds some music my music app plays.

To my surprise again, another water dragon appeared and collided with Zabuza's. Then I noticed just where Kakashi sensei was at, was him himself using the same technique as Zabuza. To be able to catch up, sensei's hand seal must be shockingly fast as well.

Two dragons made up of water pushed against each other. Their impact with each other sent waves of force that I felt on the land. Not to mention the amount of water being used those now formed huge waves that reached even to my ground. I admit i was awed by the sheer magnitude a water style jutsu can do.

The distraction was enough for Arufuredo to arrive at Zabuza's location and able it to deliver a right heavy hand swipe upon Zabuza. The arm collided with Zabuza's right midsection, earning him to grunt and topple sideways.

I was surprised at his body since Arufuredo's arm swings can snap a tree in two strikes.

But Zabuza was now clutching his injured side; Maybe it hurt though it didn't show signs of internal bleeding or whatever… How hard is his body anyway? Then we felt it all… Kakashi-sensei's killing intent. I can tell he's mad at Zabuza as soon as I looked at him, I flinched. His Sharingan eye spun wildly and the back of my hair stood from sensei's simple display of power…

… Maybe it's because of chakra that it amplifies emotions and stuff? Anyhow, I guess I'll look up the thing that makes killing intent tick later.

"I won't fall for the same thing twice Zabuza, prepare to lose" Kakashi-sensei said in a grim tone that was really different from his lazy, usual tone of use. "Naruto, stay out of the fight" He added. I obeyed and I was sure it was the right thing to do- not that I ever disobeyed sensei in the first place. Sensei is mad and he was scary.

"Kakashi-sensei!" I heard Sakura yell in joy and relief. I just realize they should be joining the fight earlier; we can't afford slacking off if possibility of being killed is still present. I mean, Zabuza could have a trump card and stuff; I learn its best to expect the worse in these times.

"I thank you though Naruto. But let me handle the rest" Kakashi-sensei told me. It had a kind tone but also it's an order. I am so not pushing sensei's buttons if he's still pissed at Zabuza. I complied and deactivated Arufuredo with a tap on my Remote. With that action, Arufuredo quickly shut down and became unresponsive; Even falling to the lake's surface. Then it vanishes in blue light, its solid materials being converted to data, just like my other gadgets.

"Heh, I guess I got distracted and released the jutsu" Zabuza said. I frowned at that since he really (I can see) was a bit intimidated by Arufuredo's presence.

"You were forced to release it. Big difference" Kakashi uttered. Then the two vanished reappearing to a nearby place with a clang- Kakashi's kunai with Zabuza's sword. The two broke off in the same time then reappeared to their respective opposite sides.

Kakashi-sensei had the disadvantage of close combat fighting- Zabuza is just better in that, but mid-ranged jutsu usage? It's a differetn story. He was now copying Zabuza's movements, down to the hand seals. Maybe it's the Sharingan?

"Reading them" Kakashi-sensei uttered. Then Zabuza's eyes went wide. Then he snapped out of his surprise as he did another set of hand seals, with I can guess Kakashi- sensei mimicking what he's doing. "Freaking eye is pissing me off… Right?" Kakashi-sensei said and asked. He's mocking Zabuza and its working. The Sharingan is really amazing in my opinion.

"Heh, all you're doing is copying me" Zabuza said, in assurance of his pride mostly.

"You can't beat me you monkey bastard!" Zabuza with Kakashi-sensei yelled at the same time. It was amazing but also amusing at the same time.

Pissed, Zabuza yelled in anger. "Damn you! I'll make it so you can open that mouth again!" I'm surprised he didn't curse.

Then the two stopped with a rat hand seal and Zabuza's eyes, I can see he was now shocked that sensei really is copying him. Then his expression turned to fear- I know this; Sensei is using a genjutsu to Zabuza with the Sharingan.

Suddenly everything became muffled as the lake exploded. The lake water rose up and spun around. I heard Sakura scream in panic again. I never bothered rolling my eyes for her lack of control. Though I do worry about the Drunkard Old fart… seeing everything must be a lot to him, civilians were like that after all- innocent.

The waters calmed down. I then saw Kakashi sensei on a tree with Zabuza now with kunai sticking to his body, on the tree trunk below. He was wet from the water and also his blood stained his skin and clothes.

"H-how? Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked in frustration.

Kakashi-sensei menacingly readied his kunai. "Yeah, and you're going to die"

Then my remote vibrated. I heard again Sakura's scream then a grunt. One look upon Zabuza made my eyes wide- two senbon pierced Zabuza's neck.

My Remote kept vibrating and I looked at the screen. The red dot, its near Kakashi and Zabuza whose dot didn't seem as an 'X' was at. Then I saw to that location a masked boy or girl. His mask on the forehead part has the simple of Kiri insignia on it.

"He's right, you're dead" The boy… or girl spoke. I felt my heart beat fast as this person is the scout -an enemy… and he or she is showing himself in the open… why? It doesn't make any sense.

Kakashi vanished to my eyes from the tree branches and reappeared next to Zabuza's form. He place two fingers on Zabuza's neck and after a second he stood up, maybe deeming him dead from sensei's reaction.

"Thank you very much. I have been searching the opportunity to kill Zabuza in a very long time" The boy or girl said. Now I'm confused. Something is not right, I can feel it.

"That mask… You're Kiri's hunter nin" Kakashi said. Hunter nin? I think they're the ones that hunt missing ninja's of their village. But he or she looks close to my age!

And he's supposed to appear as a yellow dot! Kiri and Konoha are not close tied villages but now were not on war with each other. The system should identify him as a neutral party… but he (or she) appeared as red. Why is he or she in the open?

"Yes my duty is to hunt down missing Nin. I'm a member of Kiri's Hunter nin team" The masked person said. My eyes went wide… I got it.

… Yes! Just a lie! Zabuza isn't dead as what sensei might assume when he checked. If he was, he's marked an 'x' by my Navigation App! And adding that this guy (or girl)'s affiliation isn't neutral… but an enemy… I have to take action now!

'**Bubble Shot**' I thought as I clicked the switch of my cannon. Instead of an air projectile I fire with my cannon usually, it fired a blue substance. I aimed upon Zabuza.

To my surprise, the 'Kiri' Hunter Nin quickly vanished from the place he or she was at and reappeared at the location of Zabuza…. Right unto my blue projectile.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura yell. Maybe more surprised at my sudden action.

The Kiri Hunter Nin… or not… maybe didn't realize what my Bubble Shot does. It deals splash effect, meaning if it burst near you, you get caught trapped in an inescapable prison of bubble- shaped substance.

What surprised me though is how he blocked the attack. A white rectangular sheet appeared in front of him and the bubble shot splattered on it. Then my expected effect didn't happen. I realized my shot became frozen solid upon contact with the ice... the sheet was made of ice!

'What the!'

Then the last thing I saw are two barely seen senbon needles heading towards me and then blackness engulfed my vision as soon as I felt a small jab at my chest area.

'Crap…'

-o-o-o-

Soft breathing…

I realized it was me doing the action. I felt myself on something soft and I can feel I'm inside something warm… it felt nice to sleep in for a while.

… Wait a minute, I then recalled the Hunter Nin from Kiri, who threw senbon upon me. My heart beat rose as soon as I remembered. Where am I?

I paused to sense my surroundings. I can feel my items are at my inventory, having automatically returned to data structures as soon as I became unconscious.

… Damn it, I'm alive, I'm sure. I guess the Hunter Nin was in a hurry of being found out so may have missed my heart?

I tentatively opened my eyes.

"We're fine Naruto" I heard a familiar male voice beside me. A ruffle was heard on maybe I think was bed sheets and then a hand brushed of the strand on my hair.

… That was weird… but felt good.

Sensei, it was his hand. Assured of my safety, I opened my eyes. Sensei's lone black orbs were looking at my blue pair.

"You've been out for four hours now" Sensei said as if answering my question. Then my eyes went wide as soon as I remembered to tell him one important detail. "We're inside Tazuna-san's home"

I heard the room door opening and saw my teammates with the drunkard old fart.

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped upon seeing the two of us awake. It never bothered me that I wasn't acknowledged by Sakura though as I looked in another direction. I learned that it makes me look stupid to just wait for acknowledgement to be given to me.

"How long have you awoken Jounin-san?" I heard a new more mature female voice by the door. Sensei and I looked at her in question.

"She's my daughter, Tsunami" The Drunkard Old fart spoke to which Sensei nodded.

"Just minutes ago Tsunami-san" Sensei replied. "Naruto here just woke up" Sensei added. Tsunami then for some reason went towards me and placed a hand on my forehead. A foreign action that made me uncomfortable… I rarely ever get touched and if I was, mostly blood seeps of from me afterwards.

Oh right, Zabuza… and what happened. I have to ask." Sensei, what happened after the hunter nin threw those senbon at me?" I asked. Then a hand slapped my face; A familiar hand that belonged to Sakura's.

"You idiot! You almost caused a possible war with Kiri! You attacked the Hunter Nin!" Sakura yelled.

… I saved their asses and got myself close to death from a pinpoint projectile then what do I get? The usual slap and scolding. Fuck, I'm furious. I gritted my teeth and luckily sensei seems to see my reaction.

"Sakura, stop what you are doing now" Sensei's stern voice said. Sakura complied but glared at me.

"Idiot" Sasuke said then looked away. His hands were in his pocket and doing his really cool badass pose as always. I'm being sarcastic by the way… and I'm pissed off at Sakura…

… Then at Sasuke as well for that comment.

"Naruto, I do hope you have a nice explanation in regards to your actions before" Sensei said. I took a deep breath to calm myself. No use being mad at sensei if already half of my team is disappointed at my choice of action. Though I return the sentiments to my teammates…

"I didn't attack the hunter Nin, I just attacked Zabuza" I replied.

"He's dead! You want to be hero or something?" Sakura said. I ignored her as I looked at sensei who was in a thinking pose.

"The hunter Nin protected Zabuza, that's why you all think I attacked him… or her. In case you haven't noticed, he or she was up above the tree and Zabuza was on the ground" I said, more to Sakura in a way of someone explaining things to a stupid person or a baby.

… Seriously, The hunter nin and Zabuza's place was not that close and even I with a kunai cannot miss that distance… wait, I do but that's another story.

Though with my cannon, I rarely miss- unless the targetr dodges which was rather common for ninja.

"Let's say we believe you, why would you attack Zabuza anyway? He's dead you idiot" Sakura said.

I rebutted. "Then is there a problem me attacking a corpse? He's dead anyway"

"You're so stupid Naruto, you know that right?" She said somehow after a pause maybe from my retort. I saw from my peripheral Tsunami-san and even the drunkard old fart's looks of disagreements at Sakura. It's weird seeing people look at me in a right way more than Haruno.

"Then why the hell would the hunter nin protect an already dead corpse? He or she did said that his or her presence was to kill Zabuza right?" I said somehow raising my voice. Man, Sakura pisses me off.

"Beats me! And who are you to raise your voice upon me baka!" Sakura replied raising her voice too. Wait, what does she think she is? Higher than me? Sadly yes. Normally I would have responded neutrally but this time, I'm done.

… and no I don't blame her parents, they're good people. Though uncaring towards me, but they didn't outwardly harm or even did cold glances upon me. (I did a background check upon my teammates, the Harunos are a lesser shinobi clan but have a good density of chunin per clan population… only to the Hyuuga and Aburame clans and some other major clans surpassed them in that regard.

"Alright, settle down" Kakashi mediated then looked at me. "Naruto, what's on your mind" He asked.

"Sensei! You couldn't possibly believe him do you?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Sakura, I don't do favorites upon my students, If Naruto has something to say, he has the right to… and I know he has something to tell us" Sensei said. Okay, another weird feeling… for the first time, I felt justice. Maybe my actions freeing him from the Water Prison jutsu made him think of me differently?

… Though Sensei always remained neutral… but somehow it feels good to have sort of a chance.

"Zabuza is alive and that Hunter Nin isn't a hunter nin from Kiri. He or she maybe is an accomplice… "I replied earning a silence throughout the room.

"Bah" I heard Sasuke said in disbelief.

"Sasuke-kun is right, your theory is just so random Naruto" Sakura said. I swear she's bipolar seriously… wait I said that in my mind earlier. But it just surprises me how fast her mood can change… not that I ever liked anything of her moods.

"Me attacking Zabuza's 'corpse'" I air quoted mostly at Sakura, "was a test to see if the hunter ninja was true or not" I paused seeing Kakashi-sensei nod. "The hunter Nin was the scout I detected earlier" I deadpanned. Sensei and Tazuna's eyes were wide.

"You mean the one your Remote thing located? Speaking about it, we saw it disappeared" The old man said. I nodded and looked at Kakashi.

"It's sort of a kekei genkai of mine" I replied adding reinforcement to cover up any leads of my teammates about anything about the Kyuubi… Who's chakra is being harvested to power up my devices.

Anyways to emphasize my point I simply took out my remote under the covers as if it was there. In truth it rematerialized in faint bluish white light as soon as I willed it,

"There's nothing there a while ago…" Tsunami-san gasped.

"Yes, that's Naruto's bloodline" Kakashi sensei added, somehow following my lead.

"It's ridiculous, he doesn't have a bloodline. He's an orphan!" Sakura protested, as if my ability was killing her… which isn't. Though I really would like to shoot my cannon at her limbs or throw a napalm grenade at her face.

…or immobile her with my Bubble Bubble or Stun grenade and whack my wrench upon her plank excuse of chest…

… crap, need to calm myself down…

… oh Bubble bubble sounds better than Bubble shoot… maybe I'll rename the skill.

"If he has a bloodline we should have known it at the academy" Sasuke spoke up.

"Yeah! Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha, so he has a bloodline of Sharingan!" Sakura said… that hasn't activated yet. I barely saw Sasuke glance at her then to me. It was faint but saw it.

"What makes you two think you know me that much anyway?" I asked. "Not everyone shows off unlike you two" I said in spite. Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who was surprised.

"Hmpf, there's nothing interesting about you anyway" Sakura scoffed.

"At least I did something, than scream like an idiot you really are" I seethed in reply. I was not offended with what my dear teammate had said. What pissed me off is that she's being a complete idiot. That cut her off. I admit it was a new tone i used at them, actually to anyone is public. I swear Sasuke is glaring now at me- his knuckles clenched so hard- which really shook.

"I would appreciate you Sakura-san to not be rude upon Naruto-san here" I heard Tsunami said with a glare. Wait… did she just defend me?

Sakura looked at Tsunami in surprise. Maybe she was thinking, why would she defend a loser like me?

"Rude?" Sakura asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I have seen enough of your treatment, he's your teammate am I right? You should be nicer to him. And from what I heard, he did save your lives when your sensei cannot at that time" Tsunami-san added sternly.

It felt heart warming to be defended… and the looks of Sakura's face felt good too.

Tsunami-san was the first one ever to not make me feel like junk. Well I can't blame her since she's not from Konoha, the place where everyone wants me to rot after dropping dead.

Did I mention how I once loathed that place? At least now I can live and just spend just with myself, Comelina-neesan's gift help me with that. Sure there are good guys there like Ramen Ichiraku's Teuchi-jiji and Ayame-neesan, and also the Hokage I guess, hes nice if sneaky but he's the village's leader so its an excuse. But well the rest either hates me or doesn't care.

But I didn't leave cause I don't have any place to go and being a ninja is the only thing I know and maybe I'm good at, despite not really following the normal path of the shinobi. Konoha is my home though, I felt connection to it despite the bad things.

Sakura remained quiet after that. I heard sensei sigh afterwards.

"I agree in Naruto's statement." He said, silencing everyone again.

"It's better if we expect the worst scenario, that's what a ninja must behave. Naruto pointed out a lot of things and also, he was on the look out of the scout. If he said the hunter-nin was the scout then I must put faith upon my student. And also, the weapon was senbon, ineffective unless hitting a vital organ. It is used also by acupuncturists and medical people for healing… the accomplice placed Zabuza in a temporary deathlike state" Sensei explained.

"So what?" Sakura said in a shrugging manner. I think she and the civilians were the only ones to not get sensei's point. Even Sasuke was brows furrowed- his controleld anger stopped.

"How did the hunter in dispose of Zabuza's body?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"How could we know? The hunter nin took the body with him… or her" Sakura replied. Man, she's takes pride on her knowledge but she can be dense seriously.

"The hunter-nin could only have just cut of the head for evidence. Carrying Zabuza which was heavier was a very illogical thing to do. Hunter-nin also usually burn the corpses as soon as they are killed, to erase evidence or nay bloodline trait from their village"

Then somehow piecing things up… finally, Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"See? Told you but nooo, no one listens" I could not help it and Sakura glared at me. I just looked away scoffing, somehow feeling good about that comeback.

"You're over-thinking things Hatake-san. I mean, isn't this hunter ninja's job killing missing ninja like Zabuza? And you did deem him dead" The old fart said. Wow a civilian like him knows this stuff? Oh right, hes old.

"It's more prudent to be vigilant Tazuna-san. Rather than be careless" Everyone remained quiet at that revelation. I saw Sakura and Sasuke had looks of being nervous and the old man was uncomfortable he still isn't safe.

"W-what happened after anyway?" I asked.

"After you were knocked out, the accomplice spoke of the threat of a possible war. But he or she said that perhaps it's because you were young and probably inexperienced that's why the hunter ninja simply left with the corpse. I collapsed after that from chakra exhaustion… Tazuna carried you and I back here" Kakashi answered. He then looked at the Old Man. "I am grateful for your actions by the way" Kakashi said.

"No big, you did save me back there and I lifted heavier loads as I'm a carpenter" The old man said. So what did my teammates do? Walk?

"So Uchiha and Haruno didnt really do anything huh" I uttered coldly again, low enough out of emotion.

"Do not worry; Zabuza wouldn't be up for after a week, being put in that state as well as his injuries from his fight made his body weak for a while. Despite assuming the accomplice knowing somehow medical knowledge, a week is the maximum recovery time I give for Zabuza's condition" Kakashi assured.

A week... That time isn't enough for the other two to learn new jutsu… or fighting styles. Maybe tactics and strategy.

"Still even if Zabuza and his accomplice don't come, I'm sure Gatou could send another one afterwards. Therefore we will prepare before it's too late. One of a Shinobi's rule" Kakashi-sensei said.

"But sensei, what do you mean preparing before it's too late? You can barely move…" Sakura said.

"You guys will receive training" Sensei replied.

"Huh Training?" Sakura asked. "What can a little training do? Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with the Sharingan!" She added. How annoyingly pessimistic of her today.

And correction, I didn't struggle… just got caught surprise… and that wasn't Zabuza that knocked me down. Though I wouldn't want to face Zabuza again… I'm only confident against chuunin, not stronger ones. I seriously don't want to bite more than I can chew. And he will be ready against me, and that's a problem.

Being hit twice during that fight, I have to be more vigilant in not getting hit. My objects vanish when I get knock out, so for me, I really have to improve being a coward. That reminded me how I went down in the first place. I could have died.

"Sakura, who saved me while I was struggling?" Kakashi asked. "You guys are growing rapidly…" Sensei added. Then he glanced at me. With an eye smile he happily said "especially Naruto!" My eyes were wide. Did he just complement me? It felt nice… and fuzzy and stuff. "You've improved the most!" He continued. I did a blush and a smile… I also noticed Sakura and Sasuke glancing at me. Sakura was in a frown and Sasuke was… wait, he's mad. Great...

"But obviously, this is training until I get better. I assume Naruto is up and running somehow, perhaps from your bloodline. Without me though, you all can't beat Zabuza" Sensei said. I nodded in response. I agree with him, lots better to really be prepared than sorry.

The door opened and entered a young kid… his hair is similar to Tsunami san's hair color. So I assume he's a relative- Maybe a son or a younger brother.

"Oh Inari! Where were you?" Drunkard asked.

"Welcome back grandpa" The boy said in greeting as he walked towards Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to these people" Tsunami said.

"They are ninja that are going to protect grandpa" Old man added happily.

Inari looked at us in a shrugging manner as if were some common people he sees just passing by. "Mom they are going to die" He said. Wait what? Great… an emo… and still a kid.

But really, that brat was rude… and emo… What? Yo Inari, you don't even know us and yet you think Gatou can defeat us with just a glance. Okay, it's immature to argue with a little kid but people like him tick me off. Even more than Sakura and Sasuke… and that's saying much.

Inari shook his head. "Are you stupid? No one can beat Gatou. If you don't want to die, you should all leave" He said as he walked towards the exit of the room. I was left with my mouth a bit hanging.

"Where are you going Inari?" The Drunkard who I realized isnt drunk asked.

"To look at the ocean in my room" Inari replied. Why?

Yup, so like an emo… though he didn't have to address everyone that he's sad and stuff. Its kinda annoying.

"Sorry" The old man said to us in shame but also in worry for his grandson.

I went out after that, seeing as sensei needed to rest while. Tsunami-san was really kind to me as he offered me food and other things. I declined of course, since I really do not want to impose and I'm not used to kindness…

… That seriously sounded weird.

Training starts the next day so sensei can really rest. Somehow feeling responsible I decided to scan the area for danger. I was outside the house, under a shade of a tree nearby as I looked at the Remote. No red dots all over.

I have to summon Arufuredo again. Being hit by that kick and those senbon really scared me somehow. An Academic is fragile, what's the use of my stuff if they just dematerialize when I get knocked out?

I tapped upon an icon I set for emergencies. I located the skills and ready to tap "Alfredo Call down" or Summon Alfredo.

I also need to remind myself to improve my accent in these terminologies when I get back home.

I tapped "Alfredo Call down" and like last time, a huge pod from the sky came crashing down just in front of me. The ground shook as soon as the huge and heavy metal cylinder (pod) collided with the surface it resulted in cracks of the ground by the way and some of the leaves attached on trees nearby fell.

The metal petals opened and then vanished in bluish white light.

Arufuredo now came walking towards me. It only hovers with its feet boosters when it needs to cross a huge distance. Arufuredo while active and when I'm not fighting will follow me always wherever I go.

I heard footsteps arriving and realized Sasuke and Sakura were in the area looking at Arufuredo. On their hands were kunai ready.

Tsunami-san and the Old Man too was looking what's happening. The old man recognizing Arufuredo took a deep breath of relief.

"Baka! You startled us!" Sakura yelled.

I shrugged. Didn't really thought about the sound I'm going to make. Then I noticed Sakura and Sasuke were looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Where did you get that?" Sakura asked.

"A friend gave it to me a few years ago" I replied. "Everything I own had been hers" I added, reminiscing about Komerina-neesan. Thinking about her reminded me of her accent… or lack of.

I read her journal… she had disappointing life, but it helped me figure out more about this Academic stuff and also gave me tips about it.

"How come we weren't issued with… those?" Sakura asked having trouble coming up a name for what I'm holding. "And I haven't read about anything you have and also about that thing" I'm confused whether she meant at Arufuredo or my Remote.

"I just told you a friend gave it to me" I clarified. What was she thinking? My stuff was owned by the village? It's mine! Komerina gave it to me only! And most of my life was devoted to know how to use these things! "And my weapons are sole fully owned by me, not the council nor even the Hokage" I added.

"Idiot, I meant how come you have those things. If you ask everyone, I think Sasuke-kun or even I can use those better" Sakura said. I almost could have barfed at what she said. Then I saw Uchiha clicked his tongue and left without a word.

"So you're implying I hand this to you guys? No way!" I said, somehow now angry.

"We're a team baka" Sakura said.

"Teamwork? Now you ask about teamwork? Ever since this team began, I'm always the one doing work!" I yelled.

"You? Work? All you do is screw up Naruto" Sakura smirked, knowing I'm agitated. Screw up? They only see my mistakes! Not my chores I do for them! Dammit! I took a mental pause to calm down since I seriously do not want trouble or do things I will regret later on. We cant have a fight here, were on a mission.

"As if. It took me three years to master my Remote" I replied.

"Well you're an idiot so that's why. I think Sasuke-kun can understand that thing in just a week!" Sakura boasted. I took a deep breath again to calm myself. Maybe I should play some First Shooter Games for a while… change the faces I'm shooting at the game to Sakura's… or even Sasuke's.

I narrowed my eyes at her. I have nothing in mind for her to stop. She seems to believe what she knows.

"You seriously fucking believe that!? How the hell can you use these if you dont even have my kekei genkai?" I spat and they were startled by my outburst.

"Whatever, I'm out" I said. Sakura somehow couldn't believe I was calm suddenly then did her violent approach. Too bad Arufuredo was nearby… its presence made her pause and huff. Then she walked away as soon as Sasuke somehow left previously.

"Sorry about the noise, I just need to summon Arufuredo for more protection." I told Tsunami-san and Old Man.

"W-what is it?" Tsunami asked, somehow intimidated by my robotic guard.

"It's one of his machine things. At least we have more protection this time. Think you can come with me tomorrow to the bridge to assure my workers? Also you would be doing it to protect me" Tazuna said. It sounds a nice idea… but I have training with sensei tomorrow.

"'ts one of my summoning technique"I added using layman's terms. I'm not sure if a civilian like her can understand what I said since ninja seldom come in this place. "I'll ask sensei. But I think I won't be able to go . I mean we do have training… but depends with sensei." I replied. The old man nodded and Tsunami-san smiled.

"Well I have to go back to the kitchen, lunch is in five" She said as she left.

Hearing that, my stomach growled. The old Man chuckled and left. I wonder what training will sensei give us tomorrow… since all we do is teamwork training and it didn't do anything to the dynamics. And with that, I looked for another tree to sit on and play… maybe I'll read the manual app later.

* * *

-o-o-o-

Paraphernalia:

**Bubble Shot-** Shoots a blue projectile of an unknown substance that either traps enemies inside a bubble or protects allies. The projectile explodes upon the target and nearby enemies or allies are affected.

* * *

-o-o-o-

A/N: The fourth chapter. Thank you for putting this story in your follows/ favorites list. Please review also.


	5. Training Begins

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_Training Begins_

_In the dark streets of Konoha, a pair of blue eyes scanned around. A young boy was found expertly hidden among trash bins. With an unknown signal, he dashed easily among the obstacles, heading to his preferred destination, a targeted trash bin with a certain discarded item he did before. He was playing ninja, by his self. _

_At this time of the day, people outside is a rarity from the village at this time. The shinobi who are active at night especially high ranking ones and the ANBU are an exception but at this area of the village, ninja rarely pass by the area. The blue eyed boy knew this hence this part of the village was his training during this time, at dawn. He knew people are asleep during at this hour, but he can never be too careful. After all, for his young mind, every villager is a threat; even with their angry cold glares aimed at him, which was the most painful thing he indirectly can receive._

_The kid dashed, jumped and stalked around the trash bins and other things, taking note especially of nocturnal animals such as cats as they tend to get loud when stepped or startled on. His objective was to obtain a toy scroll he drew on… in his mind it was his objective. He wanted to play ninja like those kids at the playground. _

That was one of Naruto Uzumaki's daily experiences when he was five. A distant memory and now… just a dream.

Blue eyes opened and scanned the surroundings. Naruto can only see blackness and outlines where faint light of moonlight shine. He can hear crickets outside and one was somehow inside the room and also the faint breathing and the occasional snore of his sensei and his teammates nearby.

He rummaged at his right pocket where he grasped his Remote. He tapped the screen where instead of a bright bluish white light of illumination, was replaced with a faint dark blue light; a feature that passively activates to avoid him being discovered during dark occasions if he was on missions.

[3: 58]

Naruto mentally nodded at the time. He always wakes up before four in the morning whenever he dreams about his past, which was a common occurrence. Not that he minded as he was used to waking up early or have less amounts of sleep. He got up, arranged his sleeping bag and left the room discreetly.

As he silently went down the stairs, he checked his Navigational App. On the Satellite Map showed he can see every green dot was inside the house, sleeping and safe. The blue dot of himself and also Alfredo, which was just near the front door, unmoving, was also shown and for his relief, no red dot was visible at the scanned area.

'Should I scan the whole island?'

Naruto nodded a yes to himself so he simply dragged the map with his two fingers and then it showed the whole geography of the island that is Wave. Just north of his location, a little bit also north from the main village of the small country, a tree house was visible.

'Crap'

Two dots had identifications and Naruto knew those two were Zabuza and the one with the ice technique. 'I'll look through them later' Naruto thought in finish as he arrived at the front door of the house. Unlocking the locks, and then opening the door as silently as possible, he walked out and saw Alfredo simply standing nearby.

Walking a little bit to his front he paused to obtain something from his Inventory. Tapping through his remote, he tapped the icon for his desired item to be materialized; a cup latte, he was still sleepy after all.

As he took a sip from his still hot beverage, he looked around, somehow appraising the small forest around the house, he also noticed some of the vegetation was not native to Konoha but he is not sure as he was no botanist or philosopher. He found his spot where he slept the day yesterday and walked towards it. He took a sat at the tree trunk base and decided to do some skimming with his arsenal. Even if he was on a mission, this time of the day is dedicated for his training.

He looked up and wondered. 'I wonder what sensei will make us do later for training. It's the first training we will be doing… not including those blasted teamwork exercises'. Ignoring the thought, he continued his activity as soon as his drink was all gone. After that, he did a slow jog.

He simply jogged around the house with his cannon and power glove equipped, while doing so he noted Kakashi somehow out of the house though he was still limping as Kakashi walked. The jounin as Naruto noted simply watched him near the front door, and then went back inside afterwards. That was four thirty.

A minute after that, Sasuke went out and saw Naruto simply jogging around the house. His eyebrows furrowed upon seeing him to which Naruto noted but not paid heed to. Because of this action and well Sasuke being used to be making Naruto become aggravated, he gritted his teeth.

"Loser" Sasuke uttered, out of habit than anything else. "What are you doing?" He uttered. Naruto did not answer but instead continued on his light jog.

'Jogging, and about my cannon equipped at this time, it's for me getting used to the mass. So it won't bother me whenever I carry it... a.k.a weapon conditioning. And my name isn't dobe Sasuke… you ass' Naruto thought in spite.

Sasuke, somehow frustrated from the recent events that occurred in the current mission threw a shuriken in which Naruto quickly fired his cannon at the shuriken and then followed up with no wasted second with a throw of his Stun Grenade, which he materialized from his power glove at Sasuke. The Uchiha heir saw the projectile and moved to dodge, and he did.

The yellow grenade upon impact with the ground detonated in a yellow explosion of bright yellow stars.

Sasuke didn't know what a Stun grenade was or its explosion had an area wide effect and with that, he was caught. He landed a few feet away from where he jumped but he was wobbly. His vision was spinning and there was ringing from his ears. Sasuke never got to balance himself and then he falls to the ground with a faint.

"Damn it Sasuke! What is wrong with you!" Naruto yelled as he ran towards his teammate. His actions earlier were acted on instinct.

The sounds were loud enough to be heard by everyone. Because of this, everyone went to the area to see what happened.

"What's going on?" Tsunami asked worriedly. She then saw Sasuke on the ground, still breathing but unconscious. She quickly went towards the Uchiha to check up on him.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura gasped as she ran towards Sasuke in real worry. Her eyes have faint tears upon them.

Kakashi was calmer. He looked around and saw Naruto- who was panting lightly, stopped in his tracks towards Sasuke as soon as the two females arrived to the now-on-the-ground Uchiha. "Naruto, you better have an explanation for this" Kakashi said.

"He started it!" Naruto defensively said as he pointed to Sasuke.

"Why would Sasuke-kun do that?" Sakura defended, somehow angry. She was relieved that Sasuke was fine, no injuries whatsoever.

"The hell I know, ask him!" Naruto replied knowing the stun grenade's effect was to only… stun and well unless one is directly caught in the explosion then it inflicts blunt damage. The stun effect though only last a few seconds especially to shinobi with their trained bodies.

He was right, seconds later; Sasuke stirred and quickly got up.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed and hugged the black haired boy. "You're alright!" Sakura added happily. Sasuke not used to being used in close contact pushed Sakura away and even Tsunami who now breathed deep and stood up. He then glared at Naruto. Sakura pouted after, appearing hurt from the rejection.

"You!" He yelled angrily.

Naruto ignored Sasuke (who was now seeing red) and turned to Kakashi. "I was just jogging and then he called me to which I ignored him. Somehow after that, he threw that shuriken at me- to which I deflected with my cannon. I then threw a stun grenade at him" Naruto explained. Kakashi remained silent.

"Is this true?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. Sasuke looked away with a seethe that confirmed a yes.

"It's your fault; you should have listened to Sasuke-kun in the first place!" Sakura yelled.

"How am I supposed to know he was calling to me anyway? First he never talks to me outside missions and second he didn't call me by name! Just loser; is that my name Sakura?" Naruto retorted.

"You really are an idiot, of course it's not your name… asking questions as if trying to be sarcastic. But you knew Sasuke-kun was calling to you!" Sakura replied.

"Then explain about the shuriken. Why'd he thrown that at me huh?" Naruto asked, somehow seeing red also.

Sakura did not respond for a bit then spoke. "To call your attention, I'm sure it's not aimed at you to kill. But instead you on the other hand knocked him out, Cheater!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto instead was left with his right lower eyelid quivering at her response.

"Anyway you're the dead last, its true!" Sakura added.

"What. Has the got to do with anything" Naruto seethed.

"Sakura, stand down" Kakashi sternly said somehow hearing enough. "Sakura, this isn't your fight why are you joining in?" He asked.

"It's because of the baka!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh. So now the "loser" defeated the rookie of the year and an Uchiha" Naruto sarcastically said earning Sasuke to glare at him and Sakura to fume.

"It's because you cheated!" Sakura yelled a few seconds later, he eyes closed in frustration with the blond.

"We're ninjas. We do that. You should know because you're going to use yourself for missions Sakura" Naruto calmly replied. That last sentence earned the females to turn red from either embarrassed or offended.

"You pervert!" Sakura stuttered.

"Then what were those kunoichi courses for anyway- Beauty pageants? Seriously Sakura, grow up" Naruto said.

"Who are you to tell me that anyway? You don't know anything! You're just an idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"You fuck! I saved your asses last time!" Naruto yelled, clearly losing patience now. The kunoichi was stunned at the word.

"I said stop it" Kakashi said with more force this time though somehow calm in the ears of the civilians. The genin complied and waited till Kakashi finished sighing.

"Sasuke, I forbid you to use nicknames next time when calling you teammates. Even if were not in battle, it might lead to a habit." Kakashi said and Sasuke 'tsk-ed' in response.

"But sensei!" Kakashi's look cut Sakura off.

"Sakura, again you're not included in this so stand down. I won't say it the next time" Kakashi added. "But since you joined in, here is for you- Naruto is your teammate, consider him at least one. Sasuke isn't the only one in this team that's your comrade" Kakashi said.

'Why would I consider him as one anyway? He's just annoying… and useless! He has been tormenting Sasuke-kun! And he's just a troublemaker!' Sakura thought but didn't voice it for fear of her sensei.

"… and Naruto; I forbid you to use your weapons upon a teammate, even if it's instinctive. True Sasuke attacked first but he's a teammate" Kakashi said.

"Sensei, I used a stun grenade, even you only had a minor injury when I knocked you out with that" Naruto said. 'And what part of instinctive you don't understand?'

"But you could have harmed Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled. Naruto somehow bit his lip enough for a trickle of blood to come out; his suppressed anger of Sakura's retort was enough for him to draw blood.

Kakashi sighed. "You know I could charge you for insubordination and harm towards a teammate Naruto" Kakashi said.

"W-what" Naruto paused, somehow in disbelief. 'What the hell is going on with their minds?'

"But I can't. Not this time as we have a mission, but after this… you will do D-ranks alone but on the team's credit for three days understand?" Kakashi said.

Naruto mentally paused. 'That isn't much… since I always do the grunt work anyway' He thought. 'But, it never gets fair is it…' Naruto added as an afterthought. Then he resigned, being angry for nothing won't win anything.

His facial expression then made anyone in the area shiver a bit- he smiled. "Ah, sure sure. I'll do that" He replied in a sweet tone that had a very subtle cold tinge in it.

"I'll make breakfast" Tsunami interrupted, not waiting for a response. Her interruption was the cue for Kakashi to add.

"Don't tire yourselves, after breakfast, we'll start training" Kakashi said and he left. Naruto nodded simply and too walked away, but he saw the smirk of Sakura and well the slight glare from Sasuke that he never stopped ever since he woke up from his brief state of unconsciousness.

'It feels nice I guess to not get worked up anymore' Naruto mentally said. 'I'm outside the village- on a possibly high ranked mission. Scratch that, Zabuza of the Demon Mist's presence made this A-ranked at least' He added.

Then his face hardened for a second then relaxed afterwards. 'I can't die here, focus. This will soon past'

-o-o-o-

'Worse teamwork ever, but among the three, it's you Naruto who'll salvage the team' Kakashi thought. 'You were placed with Sasuke since you have the greatest effect for him, as a rival… and Sakura… you liked Sakura.' Kakashi paused. 'Just like in the past team seven under the Yondaime… But, why were you different? The academy insisted about you being what they tell you to be, but instead… you were the opposite. Was everything a mask?' Kakashi thought more then he recalled what happened a few days just after the bell exam.

_"Naruto, is something wrong?" Kakashi asked as he approached Naruto at the ramen stand he frequents._

_"Sensei, you're here. Well nothing actually" Naruto replied. Kakashi studied Naruto who simply avoided his eyes. 'Nothing unusual' He mentally added._

_"So you come here a lot?"_

_"Yes sensei. I like ramen somehow" Replied the blond. 'Ever since I can remember I really just like it. And also Teuchi-san and Ayame-san are nice people'_

_"You know Naruto, ramen does provide nutrients you need daily but eating it constantly will make calories from it stack up. I assume you eat here... A LOT" Kakashi said._

_'I know that, but unlike you, I need the extra calories... for my chakra' Naruto thought. "But I'm not fat sensei, you can see that"_

_Kakashi sighed. "Anyway, what do you think of your team Naruto? Honest answer please"_

_Naruto paused, somehow thinking. "Well, we need teamwork. But I guess I screw up a lot huh? So it's my fault" Naruto replied a bit bitter and sarcastic. 'Teamwork is hopeless. They hate me and I hate them. I'm sure if left a choice, Sakura will leave me alone and save Sasuke if in case we two were injured. She won't be as she will just be at the sideliners, waiting for Sasuke to save here. Like the rest of the population' that was Naruto's real answer. He didn't voice it out though as he learned in the past that it's always not good to tell what you feel... especially knowing who he was and his status as the pariah._

_"I see" Kakashi responded. 'You're a good liar, but I still know you never were an honest one Naruto'_

_"You should order up sensei" Naruto said._

_"Yeah, I forgot. You want me to treat you a bowl?" Kakashi asked. Naruto did a small smile... a passive but forced one._

_"It's okay sensei, I'm full" Naruto said. He stood up, did a bow and left the restaurant. Kakashi then realized Naruto didn't pay. Before he can stand up to get his student that he was disappointed at, he was interrupted by the female worker of the establishment._

_"It's okay Kakashi-kun, Naruto-kun pays every first day of the week" The female said._

_"So you know him Ayame-san?" Kakashi asked. Ayame giggled._

_"Why do you always call me that? A chan would be nice won't you Kakashi-kun?" Ayame said as she handed him a bowl of steaming hot ramen. "Anyways, Naruto is a good kid. Ever since he came here and begged us to serve him, even just at the back well, he just went back here again and again. Dad and I were worried that he might not be eating well but somehow we notice he is not gaining weight... must be training a lot and from… you-know-what inside him" Ayame answered the question. "He tells me a lot about you, ever since you became his sensei. Don't worry, he doesn't gossip... ever. But something tells me he's really just careful" Ayame said._

_"You're right. He might be reserved" Kakashi replied as he took a sip with constant the ramen he orders at the restaurant. He comes here ever since his sensei treats him and his old teammates in the past. Even if one of them was dead and the other one is preoccupied, he still comes back and came to love the food. Though unlike Naruto he comes by just once or twice a week as he watches what he eats. 'Ramen huh... just like sensei'_

-o-o-o-

Breakfast was done in a silent manner. Naruto somehow noted Tsunami to be unlike the day before. She currently didn't look him at the eye or even talked to him, much less offered him more food.

'I see' Naruto thought sadly though he congratulated himself in not getting used to the sudden kindness earlier. Naruto briefly glanced at Sakura who was constantly but discreetly looking at Naruto then at Tsunami. Mentally, Naruto glared at Sakura. 'She must have told something upon Tsunami. Doesn't matter, they're just my clients… I'll just do my job' Naruto thought with a sigh.

He only ate a small amount that surprised Tsunami. In truth, Sakura approached Tsunami earlier and told her about Naruto being a troublemaker and a liar. Add the fact that he somehow harmed Sasuke out cold backed up what Sakura said. Tsunami pieced out that maybe that's the reason Sakura was hostile upon Naruto. But looking at the serving Naruto took, it only involved simply a few spoonful of rice and that's it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Naruto stood up silently and took out his plate, heading towards the kitchen. "Thank you for the food" Naruto said simply as he walked away. Tsunami heard the faucet being turned on and the sounds of dish washing was heard. Then seconds later, Naruto came out of the kitchen and went simply outside, passing by them to the living room.

"Must have been embarrassed" Sakura shrugged. She did not realize Kakashi who was slowly and discreetly shaking his head in disappointed at his female student.

-o-o-o-

"Anyway, whatever" Naruto uttered as he studied the tree trunk he was shooting at. On the said trunk were a drawn target and also, dents and craters formed at the bull's eye part. He pressed the trigger again from his cannon and fired, somehow its projectile hitting close to the target's bull's-eye part. "Hmm" Naruto hummed, realizing the target trunk is no good as he can now not see the details of the bull's eye.

'**Quick Shoot'** He pressed the trigger a second later than normal earning the cannon to continuously fire three shots in rapid succession. The tree trunk somehow now really battered where the target was drawn shook and then snapped into two, the top part falling to the ground a little bit near towards Naruto (who was calmly standing still).

'Okay, that was close' Naruto shrugged and simply took out his Remote and checked at the time on the screen. It was just half an hour since he ate a small breakfast served by the now distant Tsunami and remembering food, his stomach growled. He took out a rations bar from his Inventory.

"Baka! What did you do to that tree?" Naruto heard Sakura behind him; he didn't acknowledge the pinkette and instead walked to where she came from, to his east. He figured out his sensei sent the girl for him to start the training. He also ignored more screams from Sakura that followed.

"Sensei! Naruto isn't listening to me!" Sakura tattled upon meeting Kakashi and Sasuke at a clearing near a nearby river Naruto just noted. Sasuke glanced at the battered remains.

"Now that you're here, let's begin training. First of all, I want you all to talk about the shinobi ability known as chakra." Kakashi said.

"Chakra…" Naruto mumbled, trying to remember the text definition of it as his own definition maybe over simplified compared to his 'smarter' teammates. The problem about his mumbling was that Sakura and even Sasuke mistook him in not knowing about the subject.

"You're a ninja and you don't know that? What did you learn in school anyway?" Sakura scoffed. Naruto frowned at this which somehow antagonized Sakura. "There you go again Naruto. If you don't know something, then you shouldn't be prideful about it sheesh. Just grow up really" Sakura scolded. Naruto on the other hand just took a subtle deep breath to calm down.

'She really is annoying' Naruto mentally mumbled.

"Idiot" Sasuke muttered lowly. Naruto in response simply bit his right lip. '_I heard that'_

"Anyway, explain Sakura" Kakashi said with a shrug.

"Alright then! Listen properly and somehow remember it with that puny mind of yours" Sakura said happily.

'_Whatever slut'. _Naruto uttered in his thoughts as Sakura began her text definition of the basic principles of chakra.

'I freakin read that at the archive. Seriously, you suck at being a teacher just like Iruka-sensei. I mean even Sasuke would be bored to that listening…' Naruto thought. 'Chakra is simply a melded energy in which it composes of life energy from the body and also spiritual energy from ones soul… it powers up ninja techniques and the body simply… that's it' Naruto added, summarizing what he read. Kakashi sighed from Sakura's statement and simply looked at Naruto.

'Iruka-sensei has some good students. Unlike this one… who isn't even listening' Kakashi thought.

'Explanation aside, we already know about chakra since we use jutsu" Sasuke said somehow impatient. He knew Naruto somehow isn't literate in terms of that field but he could careless to anyone bringing him down.

"Yes, but following the conversation you guys can't properly use jutsu" Kakashi said. "Well listen, you guys are not effectively using chakra yet. Even if you will be able to release a high amount of chakra, unless you control it properly, the jutsu will be weakened or will not work at all and by wasting energy, you won't be able to fight long, weaknesses will appear then" Kakashi explained.

"So what should we do?" Naruto asked earning Sakura and even Sasuke to look at him.

'You can't even use any jutsu moron!' Sakura thought.

"Learn how to control it through very tough training" Kakashi answered.

"Like?" Sakura asked somehow curious to what's the answer. Kakashi instead looked at Naruto, or preferably to his weapon that somehow was now a usual sight to the blond meaning they're used to see the cannon.

"You won't need your weapons Naruto" Kakashi said. Naruto in confusion tilted his head a bit to the left. "Cause in this training, you three are going to climb trees" Kakashi added earning a Naruto and Sakura to raise their eyebrows and Sasuke to grunt in question.

'Wait, what?' Naruto thought. Somehow thinking the training seems boring. He already has the desired upper body strength for his weapon or his shinobi path and that path isn't about taijutsu specialized.

'I don't have time for this Kakashi' Sasuke mentally growled.

"What kind of training is that?" Sakura voiced out.

"Well listen until the end" Kakashi replied to which Sakura nodded eagerly. "This isn't normal tree climbing, since you'll be climbing not using your hands" Kakashi continued.

'Wait… is this what I think it is?' Naruto eagerly thought, somehow getting the idea Kakashi is implying- recalling the shinobi in the past being able to attach themselves on vertical surfaces.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"Well watch" Kakashi said as he did a rat hand sign. Then he walked to the nearby tree, stepped on the side of the tree trunk, finally walking upwards. The tree genin in turn were awed by the sight.

"He's climbing… vertically with his legs!" Sakura uttered.

"You understand now?" Kakashi finally said when he was now under a branch standing upside down. "Gather your chakra to your feet. This is something you can do once you can use your chakra well" Kakashi announced.

"Wait a minute! How is climbing trees supposed to make us stronger?" Sakura asked somehow annoyed that what she is seeing will not improve her battle capability.

'I thought I was impatient.' Naruto thought. 'I mean really? You like can improve with just that skill! I mean you can fight in terrain where you can't normally fight! I think that one was tackled during the academy Sakura.' Naruto thought. He barely recalled the tactics lesson by Iruka but he can recall that topic at some action novel he read in the past.

"Here's the main part, listen closely" Kakashi explained. "The purpose of this training is to first teach you chakra control. To bring out the proper amount of chakra to the proper area as I said earlier is the most important aspect when using jutsu. This can be difficult for even a skilled ninja. The amount of chakra to properly needed to climb a tree is small but needed to be exact and it is said that the bottom of the foot or the soles is the most difficult area to gather chakra." Kakashi explained.

'Wow… wait, is this related to water walking?' Naruto thought.

"So basically, if you learn this control, you'll be able to master any technique. Theoretically off course" Kakashi added. "The second thing is for you to develop the Stamina needed to control chakra properly. Depending on the jutsu, controlling your chakra properly can be very difficult. And a ninja will usually be gathering his chakra during battle while constantly moving. Those types of situations make controlling chakra even more difficult. That's why from this simple tree climbing, you must gain the stamina needed for this proper control. Well me talking all day isn't going to accomplish anything…" Kakashi said then he took out three kunai and threw each of the, in front of the three genin, surprising them.

"This is something you'd have to learn with your bodies. Use those kunai to mark how high you make it up the tree. Then use that mark as your goal and try to surpass it." Kakashi said as the three each pick their kunai up. "You guys won't be good enough to just walk up the tree at first, so get some momentum by running up the tree got it?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto did a nod and looked at his kunai. 'Gather chakra at the feet… I can do that'. He somehow recalled the numerous times when he was asked to demonstrate basic jutsus in the academy. He was never used to the laughter and the taunting of his classmates when he fails to cast a basic jutsu.

"Sensei, you know about my problem right?"

"Seriously?" Sakura gasped. Naruto looked at her for a moment then back to Kakashi.

"Naruto, just try this exercise" Kakashi said.

He sighed as he was done in recollection. 'I guess I'll just bear Sasuke and Sakura's upcoming insults… though I think they won't be able to complete the exercise so maybe I'm safe for now' Naruto nodded at the thought happily. Then somehow without a signal delivered by anyone in the area, he and his other teammates all ran to their chosen trees after doing a rat hand seal and focusing their chakra to their feet.

Naruto quickly jumped up the tree, and then to his sudden disappointment, he never felt his feet sticking up to the tree trunk. His running start caused him to climb five meters above the ground, then with nothing to support his body; he fell back thanks to gravity.

Naruto's body slammed upon the ground hard. He slowly got up and groaned a bit from the head pain and also the sudden shake felt by his body. He shook his head a bit and saw Sasuke quickly doing an acrobatic flip to land upon the ground. Looking at the tree the Uchiha chose, he saw a foot print dent/ crack at the tree bark.

'I never thought it would be this hard' Sasuke studied the slight damage he did upon the tree. He looked at Naruto who was groaning and then at his tree. 'That loser really is useless if he can't even meld chakra properly. In that case, I must have used too much since I knew I emitted chakra at my feet'

'I guess that's the difference between those two' Kakashi noted. He sighed then stopped when his third student gleefully spoke.

"This is pretty easy!" Sakura announced happily up above her chosen tree. She playfully showed her tongue at her teammates, feeling proud upon her accomplishment.

"It looks like the best at controlling chakra right now is Sakura" Kakashi said.

'How can she beat me in this?' Sasuke groaned mentally. 'Must not be behind! I'm not weak!' He added with gritted teeth in which Sakura noted and frowned.

Naruto was secretly awed at Sakura. 'This is her first time?'

'No! This can't be! I made Sasuke-kun angry!' Sakura panicked.

"Wow, not only she knows as expected of her about chakra, but her control is quiet good" Kakashi said. 'As of now until her chakra grows in size, she has the smallest in the team. But still, to be able to do it in her first try...' It's rather prodigious

He then looked at Sasuke. "I guess the Uchiha clan isn't worth much" Kakashi taunted calmly earning Sasuke to visibly grit his teeth more. Kakashi then looked at Naruto. "And a certain someone who graduated but doesn't know the basics even" Kakashi added to Naruto who just looked away.

'_Ouch' _Naruto discreetly glared at his sensei.

'Damn it' Naruto mentally cursed. 'It's not like you guys have the whole machine system constantly using your chakra and the beast inside you as a power source!'

"Shut up sensei! The Uchiha-clan is the best! Maybe Sasuke-kun is just bothered that's all" Sakura said trying to not make Sasuke be angered at her success. Her eyes went wide when she remembered what happened previously. "It's Naruto's fault! Sasuke-kun must still not be well when that baka hit him with those toys of his!" Sakura added. Hearing this, Sasuke bit his lip.

Kakashi ignored Sakura as he pondered. 'Naruto and Sasuke have incomparably greater amount of chakra within them. But to not be able to release chakra, I guess the observations of the academy somehow were right… Naruto fails to do Bunshin. But the reason I didn't sent him back at the academy is his aptitude I learned during D-ranks and also… the previous encounter. Then how can he use those weapons, or even summon them? I need to look this up after this mission' Kakashi thought.

Then he noticed a change in Naruto's demeanour. The aura became similarly like someone important to him in the past. Gone was the facial reaction (if he did not verbally react) from Sakura's comments. Now what replaced Naruto was mental fortitude- eerily like the Yondaime showed.

Glancing at the blond- how now was focusing on his assigned tree trunk, he mentally questioned. 'What happened to you Naruto?' Kakashi was bothered. The appearance reminded him so much of his late sensei. The sudden change was disturbing. Kakashi guessed it must have been the recent events that changed the blond. 'I have to do damage control- this isn't right'

Naruto wasn't aware of Kakashi's appraisal upon him. He also started to not mind Sasuke who was somehow looking at him as if to start some competition. 'I wonder what's wrong… This was my problem ever since' He thought.

'Hn, loser' Sasuke thought as he dropped down from his second climb with a flip. He then looked back at the tree from watching Naruto simply looking down somehow.

'Sakura needs to increase her chakra amounts while still maintaining her control' Kakashi thought then he saw Naruto who never moved an inch. "Naruto, you won't be able to know this exercise if you just stand there" Kakashi said.

'What an idiot!' Sakura looked down at Naruto then she realized Kakashi looking up at her.

"Sakura, try going up the tree repeatedly- this will increase your chakra amounts if done daily like an exercise" Kakashi suggested.

"Hai sensei" Sakura obediently chimed and did her exercise.

Meanwhile, Naruto is still not moving.

'Need to think this over…' He sighed as he looked up. He did a running start and went up towards the tree.

'Unlike them, I use the spiritual part (Yin) only to use my abilities… Hard materials from my weapons and gadgets come from optimal use of the Kyuubi's chakra, which has yang properties, the physical part (chakra of substance) and the occasional chakra of mine… so passively, I use chakra and also the Kyuubi's and also the spiritual part of it when I choose to do so.' Naruto thought then like last time, he lost momentum and fell back. This time he was more aware of his fall and somehow he landed on the ground with a roll after a full body twist.

'Simple logic used, I'm not using one part, the Kyuubi's Yin (chakra of vision) since I'm only using yang chakra for materialization of my skills… wait a minute!' Naruto's eyes were wide. 'Thinking about it, I should not even be able to use Call Alfredo as its Spiritual Energy requirement is more than my full Spiritual Energy amount. So I must have been using the Kyuubi's Yin chakra… and wait! I got it I think' Naruto thought. 'The Kyuubi's chakra contains Yin and Yang. My chakra or normal chakra contains Spiritual and Physical energy, yin and yang respectively… so maybe the Kyuubi's Yang chakra is the Physical side and the Kyuubi's Yin chakra is the Spiritual side… So like, I am unconsciously sometimes using the Kyuubi's Yin chakra to use high Spiritual required Skills such as Call Alfredo. Wait… so I like can use the Kyuubi's chakra? And not knowing I'm using it after all this time? The Academic system must have interfered with the lock mechanism of the Yondaime's seal ' Naruto added. He did a smile in somehow figuring the things he was confused with ever since he started thinking about his chakra.

'Anyway, to climb that tree… I must use my own chakra… and to use my Academic skills, I assign the Kyuubi's chakra for that. That division of chakra requirement might cure my lack of ability to use shinobi techniques as I got them mixed up somehow... I think' Naruto thought more. He then looked at the tree and started to walk. 'My head hurts thinking too much, damn it'

'I can't run yet. I need to simply test this out.' Naruto told himself, opting not to do the usual running start. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi stopped what they were doing and now were looking at Naruto.

"Baka! Sensei says to use a running start! Stop dreaming!" Sakura yelled and Naruto paused and closed his eyes. 'Can't focus here, that bitch is too loud'

"Sensei, can I train somewhere else? I can't focus" Naruto said, looking at his sensei.

"Dear kami" Sakura guffawed; Naruto did not acknowledge Sakura's reaction but instead simply looked at his sensei.

"Naruto do your training like everyone else, you did not show anything one bit compared to Sakura and Sasuke" Kakashi deadpanned and returned to his reading.

'Best teacher ever' Naruto sighed. 'I can't test it here. Maybe I can train on my abdominals by doing tree back flips in the meantime' He thought optimistically.

"Just can't admit to his failures, childish really" He heard Sakura mutter as she climbed up her tree from a running start. '_I just can't with this team'. _Then he did a dash towards the tree, and simply climbed up. As soon as gravity started influencing him, he jumped away using the tree trunk as leverage and did a back flip. He wobbled in landing upon contact with the tree.

Naruto ignored the rest of team 7's glances. 'That sucked, again'

-o-o-o-

Sasuke seems to be improving as his mark rose a few inches. He was sweating now from exertion. Kakashi left a few minutes ago and tasked them to continue until lunch. Deciding to catch a little breather, he paused to look at his teammates. He was quick to simply glaze upon Sakura who he remembered stopped her exercise a few minutes after doing it and instead just fawned at him. She, like him ignored what Naruto is been doing, who was not improving at all.

The blond on the other hand landed on his back- a string of variations of 'shit' and 'curses' attacked his ears and Sakura's. The blond winced as he landed on his back.

"Geeze Naruto you are hopeless" Sakura commented whom Naruto ignored. The blond he noticed seems to have changed in demeanor. He was doing what Sasuke was doing to Sakura.

The ignoring action Sasuke saw, irked Sakura a bit. "You have been doing it, not moving up at all in like the past hour" She added. She reminded Sasuke of falling behind her which bothered him. Though it felt nice a bit that Naruto was not improving at all. He glanced at his improving tree marks and sighed subtly- an act he got better with when he started being a member of team 7. Any emotion will always prompt Sakura to be more annoying- he hated it.

'Need to catch up to her' Sasuke determinedly thought but he did move as he still deemed it he needed to breath for some few minutes.

He saw Naruto got up and wince- His tanned arms rubbing his abdominals. Naruto grunted in pain lowly as he stretched.

"Shit damn it" Naruto cursed and Sasuke winced in a strange display of empathy knowing the familiar feeling of muscles protesting from constant stress.

'Wait, why does his abdominals hurt? It wasn't supposed to be utilized much while doing this exercise' Sasuke wondered.

Back at Naruto, he just realized his sensei was not in the area. 'Huh?' "Where's sensei?" He voiced not particularly asking his teammates.

"Baka, he just left" Sakura answered. Naruto ignored the jab and nodded. He then materialized his Remote and scanned for Kakashi's whereabouts. He found the scarecrow inside Tazuna's home. He tapped the green dot to scan his current statistics in which showed from a pop up small tab that Kakashi was reading- Icha Icha.

'Mood… happy' Naruto rolled his eyes. 'Pervert'

"Sensei asked you to not use those things!" Sakura scolded. Naruto simply ignored her and walked away to the south after scanning another suitable clearing. "Idiot, Where are you going!?"

"I'm training someplace else nearby. I won't be there for lunch" He said, uncaring for any reply.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke ignored what Sakura was saying and still was looking to the spot where Naruto disappeared. He clicked his tongue afterwards. 'Damn it, still am weak' He mentally cursed.

Meanwhile Sakura somehow appeared hurt when Sasuke was not even showing an indication of hearing her. She was still telling on Naruto later.

Sasuke took a deep breath and look up his latest tree slash- he clicked his tongue again.

-o-o-o-

'I need to at first use the Kyuubi's yin chakra in using my Academic skills.' Naruto thought. Then with a mental command, his arms were now equipped with his Cannon and Power Glove. Then he took a deep breath as he stepped up on the tree trunk. 'My mind has now known that I already used the Kyuubi's Spiritual chakra… so what's left is my own chakra to be used (so I won't mix them up like the usual)' Naruto thought. To his surprise, his first leg stuck to the tree trunk. He continued and in no time, he was walking up the tree, his eyes widening in surprise.

He felt giddy and his face showed a gleeful smile when he reached the nearest branch. Looking down, his chakra still attached to the branch he said "Nice!"

'I think it's because of my Machine System… which by the way are my gadgets and stuff, which always take my chakra in a somehow controlled manner, I guess it made my mind know what to do in regards of chakra control. I think maybe I was unexpectedly and unconsciously training chakra control. It's the same as the Kyuubi's chakra enlarging my reserves." Naruto analysed then he smiled. 'I guess I get to have large chakra reserves from me holding in the Kyuubi and get good chakra control from my gadgets and stuff…' Naruto finished.

His cackling echoed when he began 'walking down'.

Back to his teammates, Sakura heard something familiar's laughter but ignored it as she caught sight of Sasuke's skin when he did a flip after doing a slash which now was a meter away from the current one. She did not comment on the progress as she saw muscle on the Uchiha's abdomen.

Sasuke on the other hand ignored the ogling female and landed on the ground. He glanced up and sighed. Seeing bits of his progress, he forgot about hearing Naruto's voice laughing while mid-air earlier.

-o-o-o-

"I guess I'm right" Naruto told himself. It has been half an hour after he left his teammates to find himself a place to train. Like before, he was able to walk up and then down the tree's trunk with only his legs somehow easily once he figured out the reason of him not being able to meld chakra properly. 'It seems I can't find a way over this problem. I only can use my chakra if I'm currently utilizing my Academic equipment. Maybe I'll get used to it in the future, but for now… if I'm fighting, I need my equipment' Naruto nodded to himself with a smile. 'Not that I have any other means to fight… if I started with this path then at least I have to specialize really. Though I think I'm durable compared to other academics anyway since I have chakra and well I'm a ninja' Naruto added.

Then he recalled the crack Sasuke's feet made when he first rushed up the tree.

'Chakra can do that…' Naruto realized, now somehow feeling excited. He took a deep breath then took a sit under the base of one tree. 'Maybe there is an entry at the archive in regards to offensive hitting using chakra alone?' Naruto took out his Remote form his right pocket and tapped the Archives App.

He tapped in 'Chakra and offence' and somehow after a few seconds of searching it showed one result that interested him. 'Tsunade's strength technique'. He tapped in the article somehow and he realized it was in an unpublished book… perhaps the manuscript has been taken by Konoha to hide the mechanics of the technique of one of the Sannin. He began reading and somehow after a few seconds he gasped.

"The hell, this is possible?" Naruto spoke. 'This Tsunade is incredible. She's the greatest medic ever and then she has this technique wherein she uses chakra to increase her hitting impact… and she doesn't even need to use her chakra since she has passive and natural superhuman strength' Naruto shook his head with a smile.

"I think I have another hero" Naruto smiled as he spoke more. Then he shook his head to somehow stay focus to his goal; training. 'Well I think I master tree walking… though I have a dead end in how to truly separate my chakra. Won't hurt to try what Sasuke mistakenly did' Naruto thought to himself. 'I think he applied a lot of chakra in that lunge' Naruto added.

He turned around and focused towards his right arm. 'Note to self, need to be passively good in chakra control' Naruto's Cannon was on his lap while the Power Glove was equipped on his left hand. The Remote held on the light metal- made glove. His touched the tree with his right hand.

'Okay, now chakra' Naruto thought as he willed more chakra on his right arm. To his surprise, the chakra somehow made small crack the size of his palm on the tree. 'What if I do a punch?' Naruto thought and he did. It did a little bit damage in result. 'Well that certainly is never close to Tsunade's thing, though it does really increase my hitting power in close combat range if given the choice fighting in that range, everything counts. Thinking about it, I need to use this on my feet as my arms are occupied with my weapons.' Naruto thought.

'Okay, so I need to add kicks when fighting. It will be my last resort though if one really does get near me. I highly doubt it though but just in case… 'Naruto finished. He looked above and saw the tree leaves somehow being highlighted by the sun shining.

"Surely is a nice day" Naruto uttered.

Naruto resume his practice after a few minutes. In his exercise, he did again walking up and down the tree. He also did a variation in which he did a 'detour' and also spiraled up and down the tree. To his surprise, it was easy for him also, though he find that he needs to 'condition' himself first hand when using his chakra- that was done by using first the Kyuubi chakra. Its moderately hard for him but not to the level where it's impossible to do.

He noted having really high chakra reserves. As somehow he only felt the drain once, that's when twenty minutes after his 'walk' up and down, spiral and zigzags on the tree trunk. He did a rest for fifteen, and again in his surprise, he felt refreshed. Not only does Naruto have high chakra reserves, he also has an abnormally high chakra regeneration rate.

After that, he resumed. At least in the span of time, he managed to memorize the feeling of using two of his chakras, but he still needs to focus first when using separately the two.

Having done that in an hour, he decided to put the exercise on hold as he started to have a major headache and a minor nosebleed. Next, he conditioned himself to use chakra whenever he fights his taijutsu.

Naruto created his own style during the academy years of his life. It involved the use of his cannon's transfiguration abilities (Wrench and Hammer or even the cannon itself) in case someone got too close, though he envisioned that fighting melee will only be temporary. He'll just use the taijutsu as a distraction for him to get away then fight again in ranged combat where he's safe and excels at. The taijutsu is mainly offensive, as it's a distraction. Why settle for using a weak defense if you can add power to your strong offence? That was Naruto's reasoning.

He deemed only his feet can use the chakra coated limbs for fighting, again though his weapon has more range and power and using his limb will just be a precaution in case somehow he can't use his weapon.

While doing kicks on another tree trunk, a thought came to him. Chakra passively makes a shinobi's body more durable. If one perhaps reinforces the muscles with the shinobi ability (chakra), then jumping higher ground is possible. That made Naruto smile as he has more escape techniques in case an enemy gets to close.

Add the option that he can morph his cannon into a hand-held propeller then he literally can cover more distance away from the enemy.

He trained himself t at least be competent in taijutsu, but if possible he shouldn't let enemies engage him in combat where he at somehow is at a disadvantage on.

He tried the attempt and he succeeded somehow making him yell in success. He contemplated returning back to Tazuna's home through that way of travel, but he decided it was a bad idea even if it is for lunch.

He decided to simply make use of the food in his inventory and quickly make use of the remaining time to train.

-o-o-o-

Paraphernalia (Equipment) (Skills also included):

**Quick Shoot**: Naruto presses the trigger of his cannon seconds more than the usual, resulting in the cannon to fire three shots consecutively though with the cost of not being able to fire a few more seconds. The range has four meters additional.

A/N: Hello, for explanation on Naruto's chakra system, here goes:

Naruto has yin and yang chakra. He also has the kyuubi's chakra- also divided into yin and yang. Yin chakra is the spiritual side and yang is the physical side.

Using academic skills involve yin/ spiritual chakra. As the academic skills usually involve a higher amount requirement (despite Naruto's high chakra amount for being an Uzumaki), He uses his own yin chakra+ the kyuubi's yin chakra. Naruto's academic system automatically does this so Naruto doesn't mentally have the urge to do some control- therefore it is passive.

Naruto's case when using ninja techniques involve in him unable to use chakra (yin and yang). This is because Naruto (and Kyuubi's) chakra is sort of melded together. As his chakra is disrupted, he is unable to use ninja techniques since they mostly need equal parts of yin and yang, he can only control his own chakra, not the Kyuubi's.

Naruto found a slight loophole to this in the training. He is able to use his own chakra for tree climbing and other basic shinobi feats when he already is using his academic skills. As he is already using his yin chakra- for the cost, all he needs to do is exert effort for the yang chakra- for the maintenance of his weapons. He can use basic chakra abilities if his Academic skills are also being used/ active- since it has a higher chakra requirement, it automatically uses the Kyuubi's instead of his. This leads to him being able to use chakra for tree climbing, body enhancing and other shinobi basic feats as what's left to control is only his own chakra. This only applies to basic chakra skills though, not techniques as they are too complicated and complex for Naruto's case.

In other words, he can only use shinobi basic skills when he has his gadgets activated. If no gadget or he is in passive mode, he's literally just a trained civilian.

Oh and despite not being able to use ninja techniques, Naruto's OWN chakra is enhanced. His Chakra regeneration and chakra amount is insanely high because his body is used to contain the Kyuubi's chakra- it needs to adapt. His chakra control is also good because the academic system does that for him.

Literally, the academic's system is a cheat sheet for him.


	6. Alienation

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_Alienation_

* * *

A few hours later, Kakashi limped towards the clearing. Sakura ran towards him in worry. The jounin raised an eyebrow prompting Sakura to speak of what happened.

"Sensei, Sasuke-kun overdid himself!" She said in frantically, glancing towards the male who panted. Sasuke's supporting arm leaned to the tree he was assigned to. Looking at the slash marks, the Uchiha managed to have reached the top.

Kakashi saw exhaustion on the Uchiha and he sighed. Then he noticed another tree with the lack of marks on it by kunai. Naruto was not present.

"Where is Naruto?"

"Oh him… we didn't see him here and well he did not take lunch with us, maybe doing something or whatever." Sakura replied. "Honestly, he just doesn't want to show us his failure in your exercise sensei" She added.

'You're not worried about him' He recalled earlier, minutes before Sasuke and Sakura arrived for lunch time that Naruto walked in his room to tell that he's not eating lunch.

"_Naruto? You're early. Lunch is still a bit later. I heard tsunami-san is just about to prepare food"_

_"It's okay sensei; I just came here to tell you. I'm heading back to train" Naruto interrupted. Kakashi tilted his head in question._

_"I don't think Tsunami-san likes me starting this morning. I can't force her that… anyway, I have Rations Bar packed so I'm good" Naruto said. "See ya sensei" Naruto said. Before Kakashi can say anything,_

_He did not stop the blond since he heard subtle determination for Naruto. He somehow understands maybe the blond was bothered about earlier and is determined to train hard on the exercise he presented._

_Minutes later, Sakura and Sasuke reported in. He decided to test the two about Naruto._

_"Sensei, food is ready" Sakura said._

_"Sakura, aren't you going to look for Naruto?" Kakashi asked, somehow testing the student._

_"I think he should know there is food. It's his problem sensei if he comes late. Maybe he forget that its lunch time? Well we shouldn't have trouble in regards to his behaviour "Sakura said righteously._

_Kakashi sighed, noting Sakura's raised eyebrow and glanced up at Sasuke._

"_I'm heading down, I need to eat and train again"_

_Kakashi nodded but inside he mulled. 'Worst teamwork ever'_

_The lunch somehow was quiet. Tsunami and even Tazuna were somehow wondering where was Naruto. True, the former was wary of him but at least he has to eat as he ate breakfast just a few spoonfuls; then came Sakura's inquiry about the picture hanging on the wall, where it was partially scrapped._

_This resulted in Inari walking out and then Tazuna telling the story of Wave, Inari and his father._

-o-o-o-

_'The propeller's cool down time is 2.6 seconds' Naruto thought as he jumped from the final branch and landed to the ground. Not forgetting to enhance his feet with chakra. 'Damn it, too much!' Naruto's eyes were wide when he realizes he put too much chakra on his feet. Upon touching the earth, it cracked a bit._

_'Well it's not that worse. I just really need to get the hang of this. I think three days of training with what I do will improve me at least' Naruto thought. He looked around, back in the house._

_"That was fun!" Naruto smiled recalling the shinobi travel via jumping from tree branches with his Propeller propelling him further. "Anyway, back to work!"_

-o-o-o-

Done recalling what happened hours ago, Kakashi noted Sakura's clean condition and he raised an eyebrow. "You stopped training"

"Oh, well I can do it now sensei and I was worried with Sasuke-kun" Sakura replied with a smile. Kakashi sighed and replied.

"Sakura, you need to improve your stamina. Your chakra is smaller compared to both your teammates"

'Hence why you can control your chakra well' Kakashi did an afterthought.

"But sensei, I can do it now and I'm the first. A-and" Sakura trailed. 'Sasuke-kun is definitely upset with me being better than him in this exercise…'

'Not to mention, I will be sweaty and look dirty in Sasuke-kun's presence.'

Kakashi sighed again and walked towards Sasuke. "Dinner in five minutes, Sakura get Naruto" He ordered as waited for Sasuke to get up, knowing the male will refuse help.

The blond did not show up for lunch earlier which he noted Tsunami and Tazuna seem to be wondering the blond's absence.

"Hai sensei" Sakura diligently complied though showed displeasure and walked towards where Naruto left. Kakashi trailed a glance to where Sakura went and noted the forest seems to be rather darker despite still being dusk.

-o-o-o-

Sakura grumbled as she walked towards what seems to be another clearing nearby. She saw Naruto simply sitting on the base of a tree, looking at his flat contraption she still fails to identify.

Her analytical eyes noted Naruto's slightly scruffy features which she ignored as not important. What she noted simply was the fact that Naruto was lounging instead of training.

She did not think about her not doing training herself after lunch but instead ogling at Sasuke in instances when he flipped and his shirt dropped down a bit.

Before she can say anything, Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"You did not train" Sakura deadpanned.

Naruto simply looked at her, but internally he was in disbelief. He did not say a word though.

Sakura clicked her tongue as she raised an eyebrow for the no reply. "Anyway, whatever. Sensei is calling you for dinner" She quickly turned around to ignore whatever the blond will reply. Again there was none.

Naruto simply got up and followed her; His Remote still in front of him as he started reading.

The walk was silent which Sakura found uncomfortable.

"You're still not cool Naruto" Sakura scoffed shaking her head with a smirk.

Naruto looked at Sakura's back and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and rolled his eyes in the process then went back to reading.

'_Accio portkey! Harry quickly grabbed the tri- wizard cup and suddenly…_' His reading was interrupted when Sakura turned around.

"You're not cool" Sakura elaborated again in hopes for a response as her eyes furrowed upon Naruto.

"Ha?" Naruto deadpanned.

"Stop acting like Sasuke-kun" Sakura said.

"What makes you think I'm acting like him?" Naruto replied plainly.

"You're not talking" Sakura replied, starting to be pissed.

"Should I talk always then?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

The question surprised Sakura. Before she can say anything, Naruto added. "It's not like anyone listens right?" He added again rhetorically.

Again Sakura was surprised. "Well what you say is always stupid Naruto!" She raised her voice not in a voice of anger but somehow she felt cornered.

Naruto did not reply but instead plainly locked eyes with Sakura.

"Well?" Sakura felt good then realizing Naruto's failure to respond.

Again Naruto spoke plainly. "Then I won't talk" Naruto said and continued walking towards Tazuna's house. His remote somehow discreetly was not there anymore.

Sakura was left looking at Naruto's back.

"B-baka" Sakura shook her head and scoffed disbelief that the blond just turned around her point earlier. She buried Naruto's verbal victory as she started to think on how Naruto was pathetic.

"Oi Naruto, you're okay!" Tazuna gleefully greeted him. Naruto somehow became surprised that he was acknowledged. He did a nod though which Tazuna awkwardly accepted.

There was an empty seat besides where Kakashi sat. Tsunami sat on the other side looking at him with the absence of being wary.

Naruto noted Sasuke's eyes were on him. From the state the Uchiha was at, the blonde discerned he was training hard. Sakura though had a "not-training-enough" appearance to which Naruto mentally cursed. 'I can't believe she's not that vigilant. I might not like them but seriously, every one of us should at least train. Her being weak makes me and… even Sasuke weak'

Naruto didn't look back at Sasuke and carefully ignored him and his eyes especially. He though hardened his knuckles underneath the table in repressed anger.

"Sensei, Sasuke-kun can now reach the top of the tree with ease!" Sakura shared. "He has hang of it now! No surprise for him though"

Sasuke's knuckles were clenched further- a subtle action only Kakashi noticed.

"Hmm, good progress Sasuke" Kakashi replied.

"It's expected since he's the best!" Sakura added. The jounin noticed Sasuke looking subtly away from Sakura, as if he is trying to not put her in his peripherals. He mentally sighed at this.

"How about you Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh you know I can reach the top with ease" Sakura beamed.

'Interesting, even Sakura can make Sasuke feel like that' Kakashi mentally noted.

Naruto silently huffed a breath. He does not like Sakura's smell of perfume and sweat but the lack of it just simply proved Sakura did not train hard like her teammates. He didn't as if looked he was listening as his eyes were on his food that Tsunami surprisingly served him.

"So when will we guard the bridge sensei? Will the bridge be done soon? Sakura asked to Kakashi then to Tazuna.

"Yeah, despite some workers quitting, the bridge will be finished in a week" Tazuna happily replied.

"Well Father don't overdo it" Tsunami said worriedly.

It was then Inari, who has his head down quickly stood up. He was shaking in fury with his knuckles closed and clenched hard. After a second pausing for him to shed his tears he voiced out. "WHY DO YOU GUYS BOTHER TO TRY SO HARD!? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRAIN, YOU'RE STILL NO MATCH FOR GATOU'S MEN! NO MATTER WHAT GLORIOUS CLAIMS ON HOW HARD YOU TRAIN OR WORK WHEN FACING THE STRONG, THE WEAK WILL ONLY GET KILLED!" Silence enveloped the dining room as he slammed his hands upon the table.

A few seconds later, someone spoke.

"Whatever kid, I'm not like you… crying as if the world is gonna end" Naruto calmly said, surprising everyone's silence. Inari looked at him with anger.

"I'D HATE TO BE LIKE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS COUNTRY, YET YOU ACT LIKE YOU'RE SO CALM!" Inari retorted. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?! I'M DIFFERENT FROM YOU! YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT YOU'RE SO LUCKY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HARD LIFE CAN BE! YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE SO STRONG BECAUSE YOU LIVE IN THAT HAPPY RICH NINJA VILLAGE OF YOURS, YOU LIVE IN A LUCKY LIFE WITH GLORY AND…" Inari added with a scream. Tears now fell freely from his tear ducts. He was interrupted though by Naruto.

Naruto's face neutral.

"I pretty much hell doesn't care about you. I don't care about your life… true I don't know you or whatever happened here in this land. You don't know anything about me either, not that I care. But don't assume I lived a happy life"

"YOU SAY THAT BECAUSE WHAT YOU FELT WAS HARD! IN THIS LAND, EVERYONE DIES! IF WE TRY! IF WE DON'T, WE STILL SUFFER!" Inari yelled.

"Again I don't care. If you ask me, you're annoying and being useless… your grandpa is risking his life building a bridge that will make your lives better. Your mom… don't you think she finds it hard? She keeps smiling even if everything is hard to get. Food, rice and even water. You? What did you do? Mope around as if you're hurt the most in this land. Well let me tell you kid, you're not the only one who suffers in this world and seriously, don't yell, I'm like just a meter away. "

"Naruto, that's enough!" Sakura rose. Naruto didn't pay any heed to her 'order'. Sakura seeing Inari now speechless grabbed Naruto's hand and yanked him to face her. "Apologize!" She sternly ordered. Naruto resisted surprising Sakura.

'You touched me...'

"Why? He's the one who interrupted our dinner and what I'm saying is true" Naruto responded. He yanked away his arms from Sakura's grasp. "He's being a drama queen even if everyone around him is doing what's best to somehow cope" He added.

"Idiot! You really don't know anything! He's young!" Sakura countered. Naruto fumed thinking if he cried all day when he was young; he never would even have existed today. Sakura thought the silence was her winning the argument. "If you imply you've been to things worse than this land, well what is it then? Huh? Konoha is one of the richest among the hidden villages! You don't know that though because you're always making trouble" Sakura added.

"AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW SAKURA?" Naruto yelled back, surprising everyone in the table. Her ignorance made Naruto snap. Kakashi wanted to stop the confrontation but somehow something tells him Naruto needed release. Naruto realized his outburst and with a mental scolding he bit his lip to make his emotions in check.

"WHO CARES ABOUT YOU ANYWAY!? YOU'RE JUST USELESS" Sakura yelled back.

Naruto paused again then he chuckled which turned to a soft laughter. 'This is ridiculous'. "That's it? I'm useless? You treat me like crap because I'm 'useless'?" He quoted his fingers on emphasis on the last word.

"Well yes! You can't even do jutsu in the academy" Sakura clarified.

Naruto was left gaping. "WE HAVE FREAKING GRADUATED ALREADY SAKURA! IF ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING, ITS YOU! YOU LIVED A SHELTERED LIFE WITH PARENTS THAT GIVE YOU STUFF IF YOU ASK!" Naruto yelled but was stopped by Sakura.

"WELL INARI LOST HIS DAD, AND YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Sakura yelled back, she was now seeing red.

Naruto looked at Inari with eyes that somehow scared the boy. He took a deep breath and mentally scolded himself for snapping again. "I'm an orphan" Naruto said.

"That's why you don't know anything" Sakura said, Naruto ignored her simply as if she never existed.

Sakura did not see Sasuke's baffled face. It was clearly visible to the adults in the room and after a few seconds, it showed Sasuke glaring at Sakura. He was about to retort when Naruto spoke somberly.

"I lived in Konoha. But they hate me" Naruto began in dry voice.

"Whenever I buy things, people raise the price… which made me ryoless often. I don't eat much then" By then even Sasuke listened intently to Naruto, his eyes slightly focused.

"I didn't have friends. In the academy it's still the same. Everyone hates me or looks down on me for reasons of being dead last. It's like only three people I can somehow count who like me somehow, sad right? Years living like this, made me get used to it"

Naruto smiled a little. "Somehow now, I guess I can afford to eat everyday now" Then his smile vanished again.

"Though walking in halls… the whispers or silent jabs…. I gave up on being Hokage, a dream I had when I was younger because things will never change" Naruto's voice was a whisper and it cracked. He didn't notice Tsunami's shocked face. She was tearing up now from perhaps the solemn tone Naruto used, the sad face Naruto showed or the story itself.

"They hated me for something I'm a victim for" Naruto answered his question with a steely face. He wasn't paying attention to anyone in the room listening, but instead he was simply getting things out. The answer bothered Kakashi, who knew who stored the Kyuubi upon Naruto. By this time, even Tazuna appeared bothered. Tsunami was now muffling and Inari was… crying for Naruto. The blond didn't notice though as he still looked at the spot where he was looking at when relating. With that face, there's is no way the civilians could doubt Naruto.

Kakashi was also surprised. He heard some rumors, rare rumors actually about Naruto. Unlike other shinobi, the time Naruto was young, he was an ANBU captain. Meaning he was always outside the village for high class missions. The rumors he heard where from his subordinates, but he didn't believe them or paid any mind to. What he learned so far from Naruto (before his now-on-going story) were mostly assumptions based on his behaviour. He does know Naruto is an orphan and have financial problems at times.

Naruto's eyes trailed upon Inari. "That's why I don't care about your problems as you want. I cry all day in the past- trust me, they never work." Naruto said. "You're lucky to at least have a mom and a grandfather. They can listen to your cries; even I don't have that luxury. Naruto trailed. Then he took a deep breath and looked at tsunami who was now crying. "Thank you for the food" Naruto said as he stood up.

He did not look back at everyone; he simply spoke- his message addressed to his sensei. "I'll camp out, I still need to train. You know my stamina"

His leave made everyone silent for a while. Then it was Sakura who interrupted.

"Bah, there he goes again. Seriously, Naruto is such a liar, so embarrassing." Sakura said without meaning to it. One little part in her mind told her that it was a solemn confession- she ignored that part.

Tsunami looked at her in question. She recalled what Sakura told her about Naruto. Naruto somehow didn't defend himself even though she knew he clearly knew what was told upon her by his teammate. But somehow his sharing of his life story made her realize… what he's doing perhaps was excusable. The vandalism or stories Sakura told her were perhaps a way for him to cope with his problems, those where what Tsunami came up. She was sure it was a phase when the boy was younger and sadly it stuck.

"Even if what he said was true, though really not possible, then the ones responsible for orphans should have made his life better! It's their job!" Sakura retorted, somehow unbelieving.

'Prices raised… alienation…' Kakashi thought. Then he noticed Sasuke was the first one to resume eating. He was looking down, clearly deep in thought. But he can clearly see sometime Sasuke clenched his teeth, he wasn't sure why was he rather upset. 'Minato Sensei. What do I do with this team?'

"Anyway, I don't believe him. He's always been a liar and an attention seeker. He needs to grow up really" Sakura said with a shrug. Her doubts upon what she's currently saying now buried deep in her mind.

"Sakura, enough" Kakashi said, his tone hinted rebuttal would lead to something ugly. The pinkette was rather surprised but she complied.

'W-what did I do?' She thought.

Inari though was left looking to where Naruto sat before. His plate was empty.

Tsunami too saw his plate. She noted Naruto was thrifty and grateful with his past interactions with her.

She then recalled the time when she became wary of Naruto. To which the blond responded with him not associating with her unlike the first day. She felt guilty as she realized maybe Naruto knew a lot of things… things that only adults should know by experience.

'He's just a kid…'

-o-o-o-

'_Was it real? I knew he was alone but… he can't be stronger! He wasn't driven to avenge anyone!'_

Sasuke sat atop Tazuna's roof, looking distantly deeply thinking.

"You were trying to avoid Sakura Sasuke?" He heard his sensei's voice behind him. He did not reply, knowing it was rhetorical.

"Permission to spar with Naruto tomorrow" Sasuke spoke. Kakashi raised a brow.

"Why?" This wasn't rhetoric yet Sasuke was silent for a few seconds.

"… It's personal" The voice rather wavered surprising the jounin. Sasuke always spoke with detached confidence.

Kakashi sighed, thinking what his sensei would do in this situation. "Fine, I will judge the fight." _I hope this will help…_

He remembered his own sensei allowing him and Obito to spar in the past when both were rather upset with each other. He hoped it will be similar, to the new team 7.

-o-o-o-

Naruto was sound asleep. As soon as he came back from dinner, he trained again doing any variations of tree walking he can think of. He even tried tree climbing, only this time without the use of his fingers. That didn't tire him, but the other exercise was enough to knock him out in fatigue. It simply involved him hitting a tree with his feet. He did this after doing some stretching with straddles, splits and knee bending; which by the way he hated the most.

The tree he was hitting now was left with its bark peeled off and small cracks and dents around it. His remote vibrated, quickly waking him up.

Quickly looking at his Remote he cursed. "Shit" It was a red dot that was meters away from the area. From the way the dot was moving, it was walking towards him. His hands were now equipped with his two weapons.

-o-o-o-

Haku was surprised upon seeing Naruto wake up in controlled panic and using some sort of jutsu that materializes the weapon he used against Zabuza.

'I am confident with my stealth. But he knew and judging from his stance, he's battle ready. Could he have some sort of sensory jutsu? Or he is a sensor himself?' Haku thought. He was dressed in civilian clothing in which he uses as a disguise to obtain information and to simply avoid detection. His purpose was to actually simply gather herbs for the one he serves but it was bad luck as the one he was wary of among the Konoha shinobi was at the area.

Seeing him asleep with his scouting jutsu, where he reflects light with his conjured ice mirrors, thereby allowing him to see further distances like a telescope, he felt at ease and plans to simply include getting some info on the blond. His appearance was that of a female… a beautiful female. He uses this trait for him to strike weakness in men. At first he was reluctant in doing this as he was a male himself but Zabuza urged him to use everything his asset as a weapon. With this statement and himself considering as Zabuza's weapon, he eventually agreed.

Unlike Konoha and other villages, the ways of the kunoichi were also thought in males at Kiri. Kiri's logic was that, not all males have preferences over women and also there will be instances where in a squad, it is full of males or the female member was somehow incapacitated, a henge will be used for deception.

Kunoichi training involved blending in the civilian surroundings using the charms and allure of females and also learning the art itself. Flower arranging tea ceremonies and even arts were included in the training to further improve deception or to even spot one.

That was one reason why graduates of the Kiri shinobi academy are the strongest not to mention the abolished tradition of a battle royale with your classmates to graduate. Kiri might have the smallest population among the five great villages but it once has the biggest density of kekei genkai users and also competent ninja. Too bad the current civil war and famine affected the strength of the village greatly.

Haku though didn't need to use henge to blend in as a female. His physical characteristics made so for him to be one. He read about the limited scrolls he has from his once great clan. He was from the Yuki clan… or was when it fell from the Kiri Bloodline Purges. They were renowned for their bloodline in Ice Release and also their physical characteristics. Females where goddesses in beauty as Haku painfully recalled his mother being a very attractive woman and males too weren't spared from being 'beautiful'. They have androgynous appearances and have lean body structure. History depicted as successful breading and genetics enabled the Yuki clan members to resemble the fabled creatures; the Yuki Onna or Snow Woman.

He might look like a female or can act to have the mannerisms, a perhaps genetic trait of him but he sexually blank as Zabuza depicted since when he isn't acting, appearances aside, he lacked any feminine mannerisms.

But Haku isn't straight as he himself knew. He isn't even one would call as Homosexual or even Bisexual. The Yuki clan despite being attractive people suffered from Asexuality. How they derived this trait was an unknown fact and perhaps has been lost in history.

He might be good in posing as a female but it doesn't mean he has to like every minute of it.

'There's a chance he's a sensor or knows me who I am basing on his readiness. Information aside, I need those herbs for Zabuza-sama. But I'll fight if needed… less opponent to worry for him' Haku thought.

_"You're really sadistic you know that?" Zabuza spoke breathless as he opened his eyes when Haku prepared to remove the senbon. "You could just have hit me on body parts not the neck. It really hurts" Zabuza added._

_"I wouldn't want to damage your toned and attractive body Zabuza-sama." Haku blankly replied removing his mask._

_Zabuza laughed with what the Ice User said. "You know, I almost am aroused with what you said. Key word with being almost" Zabuza added._

_"I wouldn't mind being used for pleasure" Haku spoke blankly adding to Zabuza's laughter._

_"Cut it out Haku, I'm no homo or interested. Nor you are one. There are a lot of whores anyway in this area." Zabuza replied._

_"I see… Also… the neck has less muscle count, in actuality, I almost panicked during that time" Haku said changing back to the previous topic. Zabuza seemed to remain silent at that statement._

_"We better watch out for that blonde kid, the weapons he has are dangerous" Zabuza said grimly._

_"I agree with that" Haku replied._

Haku calmly walked to the clearing, right to where Naruto stood ready. The blond's eyes were focused and battle ready.

Naruto tensed, but he did not dare show it externally. Knowing where Haku will be entering the clearing, he quickly summoned his cannon.

Seeing this, Haku was alert and quickly abandoned his previous plan. A simple swipe sent three senbon towards the blond and with a subtle quick burst of chakra on his lower body, he headed for the trees.

Naruto was quick to parry his cannon earning two sound of metal clangs; senbon to his weapon. One senbon embedded itself unto Naruto's left forearm, just below where his Power Glove ended. He winced as a flash of pain suddenly and annoyingly announced itself upon the area.

'_Remove the senbon' _He recalled what he read last time about senbon weaponry. And so he did. "I know who you are _Hunter Nin_" Naruto said, his voice loud with a seethe undertone in it. The appearance of his Remote prompted him to quickly glance towards the Navigational App. 'west'

Perhaps it was adrenaline but upon seeing the red dot, he quickly materialized a red grenade and threw it upon Haku's location.

Haku momentarily went wide eyed and jumped away. Just a few milliseconds after, the tree burst into flames courtesy of the Napalm Grenade. Just upon landing on the nearest tree to his right, he jumped above in reflex as the branch he was on was hit three sets of blunt air strikes that sent leaves and bark peels everywhere.

'He can sense…' Haku thought as he still was in mid-air. He was aiming to land a few meters from the three to quickly counter with senbon while also pre-casting an ice jutsu to keep the opponent grounded.

'Propeller' Naruto thought as his cannon transformed into a propeller. He quickly put chakra on his legs and lunged towards Haku. The propeller helped him to be faster which he met the surprised androgynous male mid-air.

'_What the'_

'Stun Grenade!' from his power glove appeared a yellow grenade. He quickly slammed into the surprised Haku the grenade on his hand.

'Damn it' Haku thought but was unable to somehow act as soon as Naruto got in melee range fast; he threw the grenade point blank. Yellow explosion was seen with yellow stars coming out of the detonation. Haku's vision went woozy and his ears were constantly ringing from the loud sudden sound. His sense balance was distorted so he landed ungracefully upon the ground. Last thing he saw was Naruto landing just in front of him holding a large Mallet which hit his head hard and then blackness.

-o-o-o-

Haku stirred. At first he felt his head somehow hurt and then he quickly recalled what happened before he attained unconsciousness.

"You're okay" Naruto spoke stating a fact. "I know you're awake" He added.

Haku opened his eyes. To his surprise, he was lying down to where he was knocked out. Naruto was nearby, calmly sitting with his Cannon on his side and power glove equipped.

"You were only out for twenty minutes" Naruto added. Haku quickly drew his senbon; only to find out he lacked any with him. "I took out your equipment" Naruto informed. Haku glared at Naruto.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Haku asked.

"I only did that as payback. You did knock me out the last time" Naruto replied. "I need answers. Why didn't you kill me also?" Naruto asked. Haku remained silent, thinking.

'It's better if I converse truthfully. The fact that he didn't kill me is that he perhaps wants the answer…' Haku thought. "I dislike killing" Haku said.

'Dislike?' Naruto mentally perked. He tried his best to be neutral in his expressions. This was a real life scenario after all. He subtly checked Haku's vitals and the Remote deemed him not showing instances of lying.

"You're trained as a hunter Nin right it's not just a ruse?" Naruto asked, curious. "And senbon I learned are assassination weapons" He added.

"They are also used to immobilize" Haku supplied.

"Hmm…" Naruto trailed, gazing neutrally at the female identified male. "So Zabuza's out huh?" Naruto said.

Haku nodded in response. Then he saw the carried basket full of herbs he was supposed to get.

"I read those were used to cure paralysis. Those were what you needed right?" Naruto asked.

'How… and why?' Haku wondered, surprised at the act Naruto did. "Yes… but why?" Haku asked.

"You seem to really be honest that all you needed was to get those before. I know if you're lying even if you're really good" Naruto said stoically. "And there were no orders; I can't act on my own" Haku somehow found himself smiling.

"Thank you… and yes, I really need those herbs as I ran out last treatment" Haku said, surprised that he replied causally.

"Are you related to Zabuza?" Naruto inquired.

"Not really, but I serve him…" Haku said. Then he noticed Naruto's lack of teammate presence. "Where are your teammates?"

"I'm alone" Naruto said.

"I heard Konoha shinobi value teamwork, hence are always successful; as the team is usually close knitted." Haku said knowing he was starting a conversation. If possibly he can make Naruto spew information he might need.

An eyebrow rose with what the brunette stated. "I'm not close to any of them… I'm just here to train" Naruto replied calmly.

"Really?" Haku said. 'I see, so he or they must have fought or something or perhaps he was never close with the others in the first place. 'Haku thought. Then he recalled Naruto during fighting against Zabuza. "But you're already strong, even enough to make Zabuza-sama wary of you" Haku said.

"I aim to be stronger" Naruto said, his surprised reaction though hidden were really seen by Haku. 'Wow, really?'

"Why is that?" Haku asked, curious from the tone Naruto is using. Naruto didn't answer. "Is it for someone else or for yourself?" Haku added.

"For myself" Naruto answered. The response surprised the Yuki. 'The money's good, information, confidence and assurance… they stop me from sulking shit I faced'. Somehow, Haku recalled the time Zabuza saw her first time. He smiled at the thought to which Naruto somehow found and assumed was making a mockery out of his statement.

"Well we have different views. For me, you truly become the strongest when you have someone to protect, someone you cherish and will not hesitate to give your all" Haku said, thinking of his fondness of the ex- Kiri jounin.

Naruto agreed that he didn't have the same philosophy as the Ice user. He never had the urge to argue about it as it won't create any benefits. He recalled the times he tried to form bonds, and got disappointed instead in result. He tried it once with the young Sasuke, when he knew about the Uchiha's predicament. The result was the guy turned him down, perhaps have forgotten when they were younger, they played on one day and enjoyed (when Sasuke was different). He also did with his classmates, male or female its either they hate him (for no reason justifiable), ignore him or seemed afraid of him.

His thoughts were interrupted when his Remote vibrated. He took it out and saw a green dot heading towards the area.

"You should go" Naruto said. Haku having sensed someone was heading towards them too nodded.

"It was nice talking to you, but I'm saddened we're enemies. I am grateful for your assistance though" Haku said with a smile. Naruto did a nod at him. "You know what? You're different from most people" He added.

'Not everyone has the whole village to either hate him or ignore him… and surely not everyone has a demon trapped inside of him' Naruto thought. "I'm Naruto" He deemed Haku's intention of forming connections. He actually felt surreal having a possibility of an acquaintance… for a moment even if they have to fight possibly to the death in the future.

Naruto's action of telling Haku his name surprised the brunette.

"And I am Haku… and so you know, I'm a boy" Haku quickly replied.

Naruto's lower left lash quivered. 'Note to self, the Remote never lies. But he freaking looks like a girl, the prettiest girl I saw'.

Haku realizes the reaction to which he chuckled. Naruto noted it was different from the way he moved earlier.

"You're on disguise" Naruto said. "But why tell me even that detail?" Naruto asked mentioning about the gender.

"It's the same as how you answered my question earlier Naruto-kun. I have no idea myself" Haku replied. To his surprise, Naruto smiled at him… a genuine smile that somehow affected him. Then the smile ended and turned to a scowl.

"Let's have a good fight soon. I look forward in your abilities" Haku said.

"Both of us can die. I don't look forward on dying yet" Naruto said, somehow darkly. Haku nodded; sensing that someone heading towards them getting nearer, he picked up his basket and stood up. He looked at Naruto again and then walked away. But before he can truly leave the area, he turned and said.

"There's an herb there by the way that cures your headache" Naruto continued to which Haku nodded in response.

"If I'll perish in that time, I would gladly want a friend to do it" Haku said.

What he said surprised Naruto. 'Friend?' He thought. 'Friend' He repeated. Then his smile returned again as he looked down. 'A friend, an acquaintance… that I'll possibly kill'

Haku somehow realize Naruto's emotions, he knew from basic psychology that Naruto perhaps never always hears any words of that tone. He smiled and then left. He passed by the approaching Sasuke. He smiled his 'feminine' smile' upon the Uchiha to which Sasuke returned with a suspicious scowl.

'What are you doing here' Naruto asked mentally. He knew it was Sasuke walking towards the area. He frowned upon seeing the brunette who was heading towards him. Naruto's frown went deeper when he saw Sasuke's eyes upon him. 'What now?'

"You, me… lets spar" Sasuke said darkly.

-o-o-o-

'I trained hard to become stronger. I never took breaks like always. I completed the tree climbing exercise last night ' Sasuke apprehensively looked at Naruto. 'I can't accept that some loser like you is stronger than me. I'm an Uchiha, while you're someone who's a nobody.' He clenched his fists recalling the earlier contact with the team and Zabuza.

'I am strong'

'I... have to be strong'

-o-o-o-

Naruto shook his head mentally. 'If I refuse, he'll make a fuss and Sakura will know. Then she will do everything just so his Sasuke-kun beats me. Typical…' Naruto looked back at Sasuke; he dismissed his weapons to which Sasuke's eyes looked at before vanishing in a flash of bluish- white light. 'This isn't a spar and I don't think you know this Sasuke. A spar is a where to fighters' mock fight evenly. This spar you do is something only you can win… If I win, you'll just demand to try again till you beat the crap out of me'

_Team seven completed their first mission in just the span of an hour. It simply involved only light labor which grocery shopping. Kakashi thinking it's still the first day since team Seven was created after passing an exam, decided to call of the day for a rest. That was one thirty in the afternoon._

_Their sensei left with a standard shunshin (or kawarimi) after that._

_Before Naruto can simply go home, he was stopped by Sasuke._

_"Fight me" Sasuke said. Naruto was surprised at the sudden declaration. At the academy, they always were pinned to spars as their surnames were close and always, Sasuke wins._

_"Why?" Naruto asked._

_"I don't know how you knocked Kakashi out but I want to fight you now" Sasuke said coolly._

_"Fine" Naruto thought. "Rules?" He asked._

_"Taijutsu only" Sasuke answered. Naruto's eyebrows where furrowed when he suspiciously eyed Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand kept looking at Sasuke, but even Naruto knows what she's thinking._

_'Go Sasuke-kun!' Sakura somehow knew it was her cue to leave the two boys. The said two males of team seven walked apart to create a bit of distance._

_Wordlessly, the two charged…_

… _Naruto lost as without his weapon, his fighting capabilities are somehow burdened. He chose to not summon his weapons since as much he disliked, or even hated the Uchiha, he's still a comrade and also even he doesn't know Konoha's laws, he knew attacking a comrade will result in more problems for him. Plus, it's a taijutsu spar only though his equipment are considered ninja tools, somehow he felt using them is close to using ninjutsu._

_Sasuke left the team satisfied, Sakura happy even failure of getting Sasuke to go out on a date while Naruto on the other hand remained at the training ground pulverizing a tree with his weapons (as soon as he was left alone). He also nursed his bruised arm where Sasuke purposely hit harder than needed._

"Where and when? Cause I have the feeling it won't be now and here" Naruto said.

Sasuke did his smirk. "This afternoon, right next Tazuna's house"

Naruto mentally told himself to not narrow his eyes suspiciously at the Uchiha. "Fine then" Naruto said and Sasuke left without a word. Naruto resumed his training, not nervous about the match later. 'Doesn't matter if my pride is shattered, I don't have anyone precious for me to be embarrassed anyway'. All he did was simply the usual thing, as if Sasuke never approached him and asked him for a fight.

The day passed by and Naruto was now inside Tazuna's house somehow waiting for Sasuke simply. He ignored Tsunami and Inari's subtle glances upon him. Years of being exposed to glares, leers and cold stares made him develop the ability to ignore people. True Tsunami has been kind to him at first, but her reluctance in simply interacting with him because of what he didn't really do (or start of) made him simply put distance upon her.

He was simply sitting at the living room, which simply was an open space. He took one corner and kept to himself. He wouldn't even be inside the house in the first place but Kakashi, who somehow was well now told him to get inside. He preferred actually to simply study Alfredo, who never left the front door area. He needed to know after all why the Robot did not follow him at the forest.

'Maybe something about the AI thing of it…' Naruto decided to look for the cause of action on his archive, just to pass the time.

Few minutes have passed and too his delight, Naruto found the information he was looking for. 'Turns out it follows what the objective is at the moment. I'm in this mission to protect Tazuna-san but since I'm not guarding him, it followed the next possible objective; guarding Tazuna-san's family. Hence, that's why it never left… hmm, smart' Naruto somehow stopped thinking of his upcoming spar as he was immersed in one of his hobbies.

He deactivated the golem; which powered down and after a few seconds simply vanished after glowing subtly in a bluish white light.

"Dobe" He heard Sasuke voice that made him jump, as he was focused upon his reading. His reaction made Sasuke smirk for a second to which Naruto frowned. Sasuke didn't say a word but implied with a move of his head to go outside.

'There it is again' Naruto sighed and put back his Remote on his pocket. As expected, trailing with Sasuke was Sakura who completely ignored Naruto's presence.

'Something's different though'

The two (plus Sakura) walked to the space besides the house. Already there was Kakashi who impassively looked at his two students. The Uchiha spoke of the spar he wanted, to test his skills. Kakashi agreed to the spar with him as the judge since he wanted to gauge the Uchiha's skills and also Naruto's.

"I thought I was the late comer" Kakashi said. Sakura wanted to retort but Sasuke beat her.

"Dobe took time" Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

'Embarrass me more… not like anything you do is new anyway' Naruto subtly bit his lip to calm himself down.

"Maa, anyways we should start" Kakashi said. "As agreed and well to avoid fatal injuries, since we are still on the mission; taijutsu only. Sakura, clear the field so those two can begin" He added. Sakura obliged and now stood beside the jounin.

"Go Sasuke-kun" She cheered without a thought. Kakashi instead frowned to which Sakura noted.

"What sensei?"

"Naruto is also your teammate Sakura"

"But I can't just cheer for them both since one of them will win" Sakura replied in a matter of fact way. 'Sasuke-kun will win anyways and that baka doesn't deserve any of my cheers. It will just inflate his pride' She then recalled them facing against Zabuza. 'No, Sasuke-kun was just surprised that's all' She thought to resolute her beliefs.

Kakashi sighed. "Okay, you two make distance from each other by five meters." He ordered and the two complied. Before Kakashi can commence the spar, Sasuke spoke.

"Wheres your weapon"

"Sensei says it's a taijutsu only spar. My attacks count as ninjutsu" Naruto replied, getting Sasuke's point.

"Use those then" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"You must be joking! Do you want to die?" Naruto replied in disbelief.

'I need to measure myself, I am not weak!' Sasuke thought in fury. "I said use them!" He impatiently said.

"You idiot, do what Sasuke-kun says!" Sakura added. 'The nerve, it's not like he can harm Sasuke-kun!' Sakura thought in outrage.

"Screw you! I freakin don't want to do something that will cost us this mission! We're going to die here for real!" Naruto replied, Sakura's comment has been put aside in the depths of his mind. Sasuke turned to Kakashi and as if getting the signal, Kakashi simply nodded.

"All techniques allowed then, but no fatal kills. You heard Naruto, we are on a mission after all" Naruto's eyes went wide in disbelief with what Kakashi decided.

"W-what!?"

"You heard sensei you baka! Don't tell us you're afraid to lose! Oh right, you will lose as expected" Sakura taunted.

Try as he might, Naruto was baited. "Fine then" He commented in contained anger. 'Just this once'

"Okay, begin" Seeing Naruto's response as an agreement, Kakashi announced.

_Sasuke smirked and charged at Naruto in speeds as obviously Sakura yelled in happiness. Naruto did not flinch nor did anything, but instead waited Sasuke to arrive at a certain distance._

_When Sasuke was in range, Naruto quickly summoned his cannon making Sasuke's eyes go wide. Naruto then transformed his cannon into an oversized large Wrench that he swung upon the Uchiha._

_The said Uchiha gritted his teeth as he did a quick block to his right with his right arm. The wrench was a hundred percent metal, meaning the attack numbed his limb. But he didn't stop, instead he adjusted himself and did a side kick. Naruto on the other hand quickly flipped his Wrench midair, surprising anyone who saw the expert move and quickly did an X-block once both of his hands were freed._

_"Cheater!" The two both heard Sakura yell but ignored it. Naruto didn't need to brace for the impact as he reinforced his two arms with chakra. He then quickly caught his wrench, flipped it over then whacked it right sides upon Sasuke. He did this without a facial response or even a thought._

_Sasuke did a left upper arm block and winced again from the weapon of Naruto's hitting his arm. He was angry now as his two arms hurt. He quickly drew a kunai then he did a front kick. Naruto did a side step then swung his wrench. Sasuke flipped sideways, making the attack miss. After he turned a 180 mid air, he swiped his kunai at Naruto._

_'Show of' Naruto wasn't sure if he muttered it or not. Sasuke's flashy display of finesse gave him time to summon his Power Glove, conjure a yellow stun grenade and at the same time slam the grenade upon the kunai which exploded in yellow light and yellow stars._

_For some unknown reason, Naruto was immune to the effects. Sasuke on the other hand was momentarily blinded, experienced nausea and ringing on his ears. He lost balance and fell to the ground._

_Ignoring Sakura's yell of worry, Naruto transformed his weapon unto a large Mallet. He didn't waste time whacking Sasuke with it._

_Naruto not only trained at least competitively in melee fighting despite is lowest point, he also had the advantage of surprise and well his equipment. He too has good dexterity and reflexes. In summary his element in battle is underestimation of his opponent towards him and surprise._

Naruto sighed as he smiled at the thought of that spar outcome. A stun grenade is all he needs to knock Sasuke down. Too bad, with Sakura watching and well the fact that winning the match on Sasuke's spar of his pride will only make things bad in the long run. Naruto knew they are still in a mission and he expected Sasuke to let his pride go first than the rest. If he did win the fight, Sasuke would just be angry at him and also might do something in a real fight against a possible match with Zabuza and Haku. Add Sakura to the mix and he possibly could die in complications.

He ignored the thought of everything being unfair for him. Naruto knew he had to at least be able to plan ahead for the outcome to be favourable in this mission. He grew up in constant worry and this led him to always be vigilant. Naruto Uzumaki in fact was the most mature in team seven after all. It never was Sakura despite how 'proper' she behaved. Sasuke would be like Naruto too if not for the fact that he has to be the strongest obsession- all for his eventual mission, to avenge. Two of his teammates think of the present, Naruto thought of the future.

As soon as Kakashi gave the signal, Sasuke charged while Naruto waited. He didn't summon his weapon to intercept Sasuke; instead he crouched low and waited. Sasuke did a jump, twisted his body and kicked with his back leg that Naruto would have stumbled back because of the flashy move but didn't since he reinforced his body with chakra. Sasuke charge made the time for Naruto to focus, if he would have threw a kunai, Naruto wouldn't have had the time to concentrate because of the distraction.

Sasuke's foot collided with Naruto's forearms as Naruto did an upper block upon impact. Sasuke smirked as focused is center of gravity upon his kick foot and jumped upon Naruto's forearms. He did a back flip mid air, and did a double kick at Naruto below.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his block held, he hated being like a 'rock' in fighting. He was luckily though that he can count on his chakra enhancement.

Naruto preferred agility than constitution if he is without his weapons. If he still has them in battle, he's still a speedy ranged fighter, opting to constantly change positions while attacking.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's foot, noting to himself to apply the most chakra he can muster at his arms that grabbed Sasuke. The Uchiha in turn winced at strength of Naruto's grip. Naruto with strength and determination quickly brought Sasuke's two legs down on the ground and he quickly followed up with a jab as soon as Sasuke's legs hit land.

It was an unexpected an unorthodox move but it did the damage. Sasuke covered his bleeding nose and glared all he can muster upon Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled and again the two ignored her.

"You'll pay dobe!" Sasuke yelled, fighting back tears. Somehow Naruto had satisfaction at the red substance he saw leaking form Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know though that the moment he punched Sasuke, his hands were still reinforced with chakra that he mustered he really hard. The effects were delayed' but suddenly Sasuke unexpectedly stumbled.

"Shit" Naruto cursed realizing his hands were still filled with chakra. He quickly rushed towards Sasuke to check up on him. He knew what happened after all with fists filled with chakra. 'Damn it, stupid stupid stupid' Naruto was worried, he was angry at himself for getting carried away and to not turn of his chakra as soon as he grabbed at Sasuke's legs. It was a distraction just enough to bring him to the ground. Knocking out a teammate in a spar while they are currently on the field. Add also the fact that Sasuke Uchiha is a reliable teammate in this mission. They have an upcoming bout against the kiri missing shinobi after all.

As soon as he got near, he checked up upon Sasuke. He sighed in relief as somehow, at least Sasuke was still fine his face's lack of cracks… not that Naruto knew much about medical terms and even the human body's resilience.

Before he can sigh again, he was met with a fist on his face.

"You trash!" Sasuke yelled his eyes bloodshot not only with tears but also unexpectedly with what was known as the doujutsu, Sharingan.

Naruto slammed on the ground with a thud, that rising blow was strong enough to lift him up a bit in the air. Before he can succumb to the pain on his face, Sasuke's body pressed upon his. His chest was sat on by the Uchiha and then succeeding poundings came upon his face.

"You… think… you're… so strong… huh… dead last!?" Sasuke yelled with each punch. Naruto began leaking blood from his nose, eyebrows and mouth from the repeated hitting of his opponent. The pain he felt made him not be able to use chakra to enhance his face from the blows, not that he can think of that if now he was repeatedly bashed.

Sasuke was quickly stopped by Kakashi. He was unable to stop Sasuke upon his repeated blows to the now unmoving Naruto (though still alive) because he was surprised upon the unexpected arise of the Sharingan.

"Go inside Sasuke" Kakashi darkly said. Sasuke though surprisingly complied and walked, but after a quick spit upon Naruto's bloody and bruised face.

"Sasuke-kun, your hands! And nose…" Sakura uttered in worry. She took a glance upon Naruto and somehow felt paused her eyes upon the blond. Though that was only a second as she shook her head and rushed on towards where Sasuke left to; Tazuna's home.

She stopped on her tracks a bit though when she saw Tsunami, Tazuna and even Inari who were watching with wide eyes. She did an acknowledge glance upon them three and continued on inside.

Kakashi checked up on Naruto and was relieved when he saw the male was just unconscious. He sighed upon the predicament. He really need to have a word with Sasuke later… after he took care of the unconscious blond.

He carried Naruto bridal style and walked back to the house. Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari were still standing to where they were during the fight. Tsunamis hand on her mouth in worry.

"Is he alright?" Tsunami asked.

"Yes, all he needs is rest… but perhaps can I have some cloth and a basin filled with water?" Kakashi asked. Tsunami nodded and led the way to her home. Tazuna and even Inari followed the jounin and the female.

* * *

-o-o-o-

A/N: The chapter involves some character development of Naruto (realization and a possible change of heart) and surprisingly Sasuke (insecurities).

To those readers and reviewers, thank you...


	7. Battle at the Bridge

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_Battle at the Bridge_

* * *

'Was it real? I thought I saw the Sharingan activating but it wasn't afterwards. Sakura and the others didn't notice it… '

Kakashi, now recovered, looked above the tree tops where Sasuke easily climbed with his tree climbing exercise. The Uchiha sat on the highest branch not acknowledging the jounin's presence.

'Brooding again' Kakashi mentally observed. "I never have instilled punishment upon your display yesterday during the spar yet" Kakashi said.

Sasuke just grunted. "It was a spar"

An eyebrow rose when Kakashi noted the rather somber tone. "You don't seem satisfied" This time Sasuke glared to the jounin. "You won after all, and you did more to your teammate's face"

Kakashi clearly saw Sasuke clenching his fists. A few seconds later, Sasuke jumped down. Kakashi again noted a forced steely face.

"Do what you want after this mission… I have to train" Sasuke said. Mentally, Kakashi sighed. He planned asking about what he saw in the spar. He changed his mind after. 'He would have asked me if it did show up'

'I want to be alone'

"Don't tire yourself out. It's expected Zabuza will attack tomorrow" Kakashi said to which Sasuke didn't reply. Kakashi then decided to go back inside.

A few seconds later, Sasuke brutally assaulted the tree where Naruto tried to climb with shuriken and kunai.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke entered the room where he, Naruto and Kakashi shared. The lights were out but his eyes drifted upon Naruto's sleeping form- face covered in bandages. Sasuke clicked his tongue and sighed.

'I am not weak'

-o-o-o-

Naruto woke up at early dawn. Upon gaining consciousness, he sighed as he recalled his past memories- pain and adrenaline and also Sasuke's Sharingan. He was sure he saw it activate- and it was an eerie sight with Sasuke's murderous face.

His eyes widened upon that specific memory. He quickly glanced upon the sleeping Uchiha and frowned. 'Sharingan' He recalled again and willed himself to breathe deep. Naruto materialized his Remote to look at the time.

[2:32]

He searched for Kakashi. 'Scouting probably' then he kept an eye upon Zabuza and Haku and also checked their vitals. 'Tomorrow…'

'I'm full in health' Naruto also checked his own vitals- mentally thanking his own vitality. He then sighed and glanced back at Sasuke. 'I'm done' He thought as he decided he'll probably request a transfer to which he doubts it will be granted unless Sasuke himself wishes for it. He did not ponder on the decision as he started to visualize possible events that may occur tomorrow.

His Siri app helped provide some possible scenarios which he did went over for an hour.

-o-o-o-

It was eight in the morning when quickly, a pair of blue eyes opened. Naruto recalled his memories prior to blacking out yesterday, he sighed as he suppressed his emotions so he can proceed to his task in which he planned afterwards. Naruto quickly looked at his Remote and saw two red dots slowly heading to the house.

'Gatou' He cursed as he also searched for the said man in his Navigational App- inside his nearby mansion.

He was alone in the room used by the team in Tazuna's house. The rest of team seven already left for the bridge with Tazuna earlier leaving him. Naruto (to his delight) only met with Kakashi when he woke up (he slept for some minutes after planning) as Sasuke simply went downstairs when the Uchiha woke up.

It was Kakashi's orders for him to remain and look out for possible kidnapping attempts to Tazuna's family. Naruto was chosen because of his navigational capabilities. He was also ordered to proceed to the bridge after a very possible attack to the family is thwarted.

Minutes ago while eating a Rations Bar (he did not went down to eat), Naruto saw the activity of the two red dots and he discerned they must have been ordered to kidnap or assassinate Tsunami and Inari while Tazuna is being taken cared of by Zabuza and Haku (as orders by Gatou).

Downstairs, Tsunami was at the kitchen doing dishes. "Inari, help me with the dishes!" She announced.

"Okay but I'm at the bathroom mom" Inari yelled back. The two didn't know the front door of their home was being slowly opened and two Samurai entered.

The two intruders didn't know that they were being monitored by Naruto. Alfredo was currently nowhere near where it stood guard. Though by the bushes near the front door where the intruders came in was the huge figure of the robot, its yellow orbs of two glowing menacingly while its engine hummed as it waited for a signal.

Tsunami was wiping the table when suddenly the sound of wood being slashed by metal was heard. She quickly turned to the sound and saw the front door, or the wall where the front door was at was being sliced by swords. Seconds after, the wooden wall crumbled and a perfect rectangular opening was created revealing two grinning men with swords.

'S-samurai?' Tsunami's eyes were wide. 'Gatou!' Her eyes widened when she realized who these men where and who they were after.

"Are you Tazuna's daughter? Sorry but you're coming with us" One Samurai said. This man had shoulder length hair and he wore a black bonnet. If one studied his build, it was built for speed rather than power. He wore a full jacket that seemed large for his size and black pants.

Tsunami couldn't help but scream when the samurai charged.

Inari who was washing the dishes heard the startle and quickly went to the living room. "Mom!"

"Don't come! Run away Inari!" Tsunami yelled protectively, abandoning her fear for herself from the samurai.

"What? A kid?" The speedy samurai said.

"Should we take him too?" The second samurai asked his partner in crime. This one had a rougher appearance. He wore an eye patch covering his right eye, he has a goatee and his hair was tied into four pigtails. He was shirtless and from his body build, he exchanged speed for power. Also, tattoos covered his body.

"We only need one hostage" said the first samurai.

"Then hehe, then should I kill him?" said the bigger samurai, releasing his sword menacingly at Inari from the scabbard. His face showing a sadistic grin. He was drooling relishing at the thought. "I'll slice those limbs"

"Wait!" Tsunami yelled desperately, surprised at the attackers' sadism. "If you touch my child, I will bite my tongue and kill myself. You want a hostage right?" Tsunami yelled with a threatening tone. Hearing this, Inari could not help but tear up.

The two lackeys paused, recalling Gatou's explicit orders.

"Heh, thank your mom kid" Said the first samurai, definitely amused.

"Damn, I want to cut something…" The bigger Samurai whined. Inari was left crying and hiding under the table he found, scared for his life.

'I'm a weak kid, I can't protect you mom. I'm sorry''

Tsunami wanted to console his son but as soon as she glanced back at the samura, she gasped. "N-Naruto!" Tsunami gasped as she suddenly saw someone familiar above the ceiling. He was standing upside down with his Cannon and Glove ready. Inari and the Samurai quickly followed Tsunami's line of sight.

"Well well, if it's one of the loser ninjas Tazuna hired" Said the bigger samurai. Naruto didn't say anything in response but instead determinely stared back.

Then, to everyone's surprise, something landed with a slam just in front of the diced-up entry the Samurai created. It was Alfredo, with its yellow eyes glowing eerily and engine humming.

"W-what is that?" The speedy samurai asked.

"Your executor" Naruto mumbled but mentally he face palmed. 'That was corny'

The two Samurais then suddenly heard something drop towards them; a yellow grenade. Contact from the ground resulted in it exploding in a bright yellow light and yellow stars. The two Samurai's despite feeling adrenaline in their system weren't able to move as they collapsed- definitely stunned.

Alfredo's arm quickly grabbed the two samurai whom had enough consciousness to scream in panic.

Naruto came down with a graceful landing. He didn't look back as the two Samurai were battered by the metal golem.

"Sorry I came in late, I apologize for the front door Tsunami-san" Naruto said professionally. Tsunami was not able to reply as she tried looking outside. Naruto held a hand for her to not see Alfredo and the two Samurai. "Don't look. Care for Inari, he's afraid" Naruto added. Tsunami seemed to nod at this and headed towards the table where Inari hid. She heeded Naruto's orders to not look as he consoled her son. Tsunami also was relieved and was tearing up in gratitude.

Naruto calmly looked outside. Alfredo just did a right back hand at the speedy Samurai. The said samurai despite bruised seemed to have recovered from the stunned state from the grenade. The samurai dodged the attack and attacked with his sword drawn already- it did not affect Alfredo's metal plating.

"W-what?" The samurai uttered. His distracted state cost him time to dodge Alfredo's left punch. It hit his chest which for some reason knocked him down. The punch was actually strong enough to shake his heart to stop beating.

The bigger Samurai although bruised, used the opportunity to do a back stab upon Alfredo. Seeing his ally not responding didn't bother him as he had the urge to cut anything with his sword.

His sword didn't make even a scratch upon the machine. He was hit when Alfredo did a turn with a back hand. He stumbled from the attack, clutching his aching side; he deemed a rib or two crack from the attack.

'**Napalm grenade**' the samurai saw a flash of orange and red above him then he felt searing pain was felt on his back. Then he suddenly realized he was on fire… with an area he stood on also burning. As the flames grew, his groans became screams in panic and fear. He was quickly covered in flames in which he thrashed wildly, dropping to the ground, rolling over to stop the seemingly non-ending fire- which did not help at all.

"It's Napalm and you're covered with it" Naruto said in a monotone, to no one but to his own self.

The Samurai didn't hear Naruto though as he was yelling as pain engulfed his body. Burns started to cover all around.

Then Alfredo slammed two of its fists upon the burning Samurai. Crunching sounds were heard as bones cracked. The Samurai, while still burning twitched as perhaps his spine was somehow damaged. Alfredo didn't stop. It grabbed the paralyzed and burned Samurai's leg and lifted him up- then slammed him on the ground repeated times with strnegth that the leg was tore of from the body after the nth slam.

Naruto didn't watch anymore as the robot continued to brutally violated the blackened corpse. He went back inside to where Tsunami and Inari hugged each other.

"Thank you Naruto-san" Tsunami said.

"Just remember, stay inside. Those two samurai are dead. If you can't handle body parts, don't look at them- Especially you Inari" Naruto said. 'Damn it, what to do with the smell'

Despite the warnings he gave, the way he stated it was somehow uncaring.

The two dumbly nodded as Naruto walked to the huge exit. He looked at this Remote, with the Navigational App opened. It seems by the bridge, his team, sensei and Tazuna met Haku and Zabuza. He then took off with a chakra enhanced jump. He didn't bother about Alfredo who now stopped violating the corpses and now was just standing by back at the front entrance of the home.

His cannon then transformed into his Propeller in which spun as he did a chakra enhanced jump, increasing his speed. He took off towards the bridge to join the fight.

'That went well, I blame the video games for conditioning me with murder'

Naruto looked at the Remote; the dots still didn't show they were on a fight yet. "Have to hurry". He quickly jumped from tree branch to tree branch and occasionally using his Propeller to guide if it isn't on cool down. 'Hopefully they;ll be left alone'

-o-o-o-

… _At the Bridge…_

Four pairs of eyes were wide as they saw the workers of the bridge, lying injured.

Tazuna quickly approached the nearest worker who was conscious. "What happened?"

"A mons-ster" The worker replied weakly, and then he lost consciousness.

'So he's early' Kakashi looked around, his trained eyes quickly noticing the mist that slowly formed around them.

"Kakashi- sensei, this is Kirigakure no Jutsu right?" Sakura stated the obvious.

"Long time no see Kakashi" Said a voice that seemed to come out from all directions. It was Zabuza's voice as recognized by the four. "I see, you're still with those brats" Zabuza noted Sakura and Sasuke's presence. 'Where is that blond kid' He wondered then he noted Sasuke. "He's shaking again, poor kid" Zabuza added. Then suddenly, his water clones surrounded the Konoha team.

Sakura squeaked in surprise. Kakashi and Sasuke moved quickly to defensive positions, eyes on every Zabuza.

"Adrenaline" Sasuke replied to which Zabuza frowned at the Uchiha's response. Sakura blushed as she looked at her crush. Seconds later, the clones all of them splashed as Sasuke quickly got rid of them. Sasuke landed back to where he stood with a finishing flashy stance. On his two hands were kunai. "You can't fool me"

"Hmm, he saw through the water clones. That brat has grown" Zabuza said and this time it was the real one, standing a few meters away from the other end of the almost-finished bridge. Beside him was Haku with his mask on, standing calmly "It looks like a rival has appeared eh Haku?" Zabuza added.

"It does indeed" Haku replied. He frowned though when he didn't see Naruto among the sight.

"It seems my thinking was right on the mark" Kakashi noted.

"Oh" Sakura said. 'He's right, it's the Hunter Nin'

"The mask one… he's obviously Zabuza's comrade, standing beside him and all" Kakashi said.

"You should stop hiding under that mask and face us!" Sakura yelled, somehow feeling braver. She squashed down the fact that Naruto was right all along before.

"I'll fight him" Sasuke grimly said. Sakura looked at the Uchiha in question. "Tricking us with that stupid act, I hate bastards like that the most" Sasuke added with a seethe.

"You're so cool Sasuke-kun" Sakura complemented with a blush. Kakashi instead sighed. Sasuke as usual learned to ignore her.

"An impressive young man, even though Mizu Bunshin is one tenth strength of the original… Still very impressive" Haku noted from his side. Zabuza just smirked at his observation.

"But we have gained advantage, go!" Zabuza said and Haku complied. Haku vanished with a flash and reappeared besides Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes were wide when he realized Haku appeared next to him. It was his instincts that made him parry the senbon strike of Haku aimed for his neck.

'It seems he can keep up with Haku's speed' Zabuza noted as Sasuke parried another strike with his kunai.

"Cool!" Sakura adoringly said as Sasuke fought Haku.

"Sakura, stand in front Tazuna-san and don't leave my side. Let Sasuke handle him" Kakashi ordered. 'We're fighting now Sakura!'

"Yeah!" Sakura said.

-o-o-o-

… _With Sasuke and Haku…_

"I don't want to have to kill you" Haku said as his one hand that held the senbon was on lock with Sasuke's kunai. His other hand hovered on his chest, in a half handed rat seal. "But you won't stand down will you?" He added.

"Hn, don't be foolish. You can't defeat me" Sasuke said with an arrogant smirk. Inside Haku was annoyed by the emotion.

"I see. But you won't be able to keep up with my speed the next time. Plus I've gained two advantages" Haku said calmly, repressing his emotions of annoyance.

"Two advantages?" Sasuke inquired though he never showed curiosity in his face.

"Yes, the first is the water on the ground. And the second is I have occupied one of your arms" Haku said. "You will now only be able to run from my attacks" He finished as his seal hand flashed one handed seals. They move so fast that they appeared in a blur.

'What? One hand!?' The skill made Sasuke's eyes widen. It wasn't a common skill after all.

'I've never seen those before' Kakashi commented in surprise while awaiting Zabuza to take action.

'**Sensatsu Suisho**" _A thousand needles of death _Haku's one leg stomped on the ground, making the puddle on the ground rise up and formed quickly into shape.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in worry. 'That masked guy is a cheater! But I know Sasuke-kun is the strongest!'

Sasuke calmed down the panic inside him and concentrated. He did a quick handseal and closed his eyes quickly. 'Concentrate' He sent chakra to his legs as fast and efficient as he could. He heard the water needles now heading towards him and he jumped up dodging the sharp water-made projectiles.

Just as the water needles collided upon each other which would have impaled him as well, Haku jumped away. He noted Sasuke's burst jump in the air and he quickly dodged zigzag backwards when shuriken embedded each stopping point he did.

"You're pretty slow. From now on, you will not be able to run from my attacks" Sasuke taunted from behind again with his arrogant smirk- which in fact was simply relief.

His announcement though made Haku have a warning sign. Sasuke brought his kunai upon Haku to which the male did a right forearm block. Sasuke flipped his wrist sending the kunai at Haku's head but the older male ducked. Sasuke moved his feet to kick the ducking Haku. 'He's faster' Haku noted as he bravely received the kick with an armcross block, sending him back sliding to Zabuza.

'Haku lost in speed…' Zabuza noted, inside he was awed by Sasuke's performance.

"Hn, it looks like I have the advantage in speed" Sasuke said as Haku landed on the ground when gravity took him.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is leaf village's number one rookie…" Kakashi stated. Sasuke did not smirk this time. "… Sakura is the brightest in the village" Kakashi added earning Sakura to stick a tongue at the duo. Then smugly did a smile for the praise. "… and Naruto is unpredictable" Kakashi finished. 'Where are you Naruto?'

A few meters behind, by the trees, Naruto rolled his eyes. "Typical… gloat all around the enemy" Naruto uttered. He just arrived to see the fight. He decided to not reveal himself yet to study the fighting styles of the enemy.

Zabuza then laughed, alarming the four surprisdingly. Back at his hiding spot, Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Haku, do you realize? At this rate we'll be driven back" He said.

"Yes, we can't have that" Haku replied. Suddenly chakra visibly appeared surrounding him. Everyone from the Konoha side noticed the chill surrounding them. Haku then did a two handed hand seal as behind Sasuke, the water rose. '**Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors'**

Several mirrors appeared and surrounded the Uchiha in a dome. The water made ice mirrors made Sasuke's eyes wide.

'I-ice' Naruto noted as Sasuke now was covered with the surrounding Ice mirrors. He was stunned by the show of ability. 'Ice bloodline' He furiously tapped at his remote. 'Limited information… wind and water chakra nature… not affiliated with Kiri but with the land of Water' He noted the information available. 'It's incredibly rare for a new elemental bloodline to show up. One can use wind and water nature chakra effectively and even if you combine them, won't yield the ice bloodline unless you have it in your genes'

Naruto's forehead creased upon reading another info.

[A cursed bloodline]

'To the point even Kirigakure and the Land of Water has committed genocide on them' Naruto thought. 'Because of fear'

Haku calmly walked forward to the ice mirror dome. He stepped 'inside' the mirror and 'melded' inside. His reflection then appeared in all the mirrors.

This alarmed Kakashi nearby. 'What is that jutsu?'

Sakura again was worried. 'Sasuke-kun' Then she shook her head. 'No! Sasuke-kun will win!'

Sasuke warily looked around the reflections of Haku in all the mirrors surrounding him.

"Damn it" Kakashi cursed as he quickly went towards the Ice Mirror dome to save Sasuke. Suddenly, Zabuza appeared in a blur blocking his path.

"Hey, your opponent is… me" Zabuza said. "Against that jutsu, he's finished" he added. Kakashi took a deep breath of disappointment. He needed to finish the fight quick to save Sasuke. He mentally scolded himself for being careless with Haku. He knew he had the makings of a kekei genkai and androgynous shinobi did.

"Well, shall we begin?" Haku asked. His voice appeared to come out from every mirror surprising Sasuke more.

-o-o-o-

'What are these mirrors?!' Sasuke gritted his teeth somehow thinking every strategy quick.

'I'll show you a faster me' Haku thought as he threw a single senbon. Sasuke flinched as he felt a stab on his right shoulder. Before he can see the senbon embedded on it, several senbon came towards him in different directions. He tried to do the chakra enhanced jump but he realized his body started feeling numb. Not to mention the upcoming pain was hindering his concentration.

Sasuke's grunt was heard outside the dome. Kakashi worriedly looked at the mirrors. 'Sasuke!'

Sakura was now tearing up upon hearing Sasuke's sound. "Sasuke-kun!" Then she remained silent, thinking. "Tazuna-san, I'm sorry but I'm going to leave you for a moment." Sakura decided after a few seconds.

"Yeah, go" Tazuna replied and Sakura quickly grabbed a kunai from her holster and threw it at the mirror.

"Sasuke-kun!" She yelled in determination as the kunai flew.

That got caught by Haku surprisingly as he came out of the mirror targeted by Sakura. "He caught it!?" Sakura asked in disbelief. Then suddenly two senbon plus the kunai she threw were sent back at her.

Now a few meters behind Sakura, Naruto bit his lip with Sakura's move. 'You announced your attack… then you didn't use an exploding tag… you expected the kunai to destroy that mirror?' Then Naruto took a pause. 'Oh right, we aren't cleared for exploding tags yet till we're mid genin…' Naruto added. 'Why'd you have to leave the client?' He mentally roared. 'Damn it I'll have to join in'. He fired a shot to parry the more visible kunai, sending it in a different trajectory, which also stopped the two sendon with it.

'**Quick Shoot**' He fired his cannon after holding the trigger longer than normal. He ignored the triple recoil, being used to it by now from his practices in the past.

First shot hit Haku, sending him out from his mirror in shock. The second and third hits though missed as Haku was now not in the targeted spot. He then calmly walked towards Tazuna and the stunned Sakura.

"I've taken care of the samurai sent by Gatou to Tsunami and Inari. They're safe" Naruto said as he arrived next to Tazuna's side after a run.

"Thanks" Tazuna said, now more relieved.

"Baka! You're late!" Sakura yelled, running towards Naruto. The said blond tried to ignore the chastise.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi now felt also relieved. Somehow he was confident with Naruto's array of arsenal against any threat.

Zabuza though felt more alarmed with Naruto's presence. Before anyone can notice, he threw a volley of shuriken at Naruto.

Sakura attempted to bonk Naruto in the head when she walked back to Tazuna's location. "What are you doing!?" Naruto seethed when he dodged her arm. His inquiry distracted him from the swarm of Shuriken heading towards him.

'Shit!' Naruto became wide eyed when he finally noticed. He anticipated the stings while he covered his vital points. A shuriken might be lethal but only if it hit a vital point or used overwhelmingly and accurately- disregarding any blood loss. Naruto didn't know that though as what he did was instinct.

Haku quickly threw senbon equal to the number of the Shuriken. Each collided with the stars, sending out of course with a metallic clang.

The action surprised everyone else sans Sasuke who was otherwise was not aware of the projectiles outside the ice mirrors he was covered with.

'Haku?' Naruto looked at Haku who nodded at him.

'I will fight you Naruto and show you my dream' Haku thought and his voice turned neutral as he expected to answer Zabuza's upcoming question.

"Haku, what's the meaning of this?" Zabuza asked.

"Zabuza-sama, these kids… let me fight them my way" Haku replied.

"So you don't want me to interfere? You're soft as always" Zabuza remarked. "Or sadistic"

Meanwhile inside the Ice Mirrors, Sasuke got up and finished removing the needed senbon from his body. 'I'll defeat you somehow' Sasuke glared at Haku who was outside. Then he looked at the ice mirrors. 'It looks like some clone jutsu but what are the mirrors for? These mirrors serve some kind of purpose in the attack…' Sasuke thought then his eyes trailed at Naruto outside the mirrors, from the gaps of each individual ice sheet. He furiously looked at the blond who was looking at Haku, then to his surprise, Naruto was now staring at his eyes. Sasuke just simply looked again at the ice mirrors, diverting those blue stares.

Naruto moved his eyes away from Sasuke and towards Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked. "You are late"

"It was Kakashi-sensei's orders" Naruto forced himself to achieve calm. 'Enough of that, I have to stop them from killing Tazuna'

"Naruto!" Sakura called for the blond who she thought was ignoring her which made her feel annoyed.

"Not this time Sakura" Naruto seethed as he was trying to formulate a plan as he looked at the Ice mirrors. Deep inside he definitely wanted to stun the teammate. 'I don't think my grenades can do much damage at those things… but Alfredo can… or his size' His thoughts were interrupted when Sasuke quickly flashed hand seals from inside the mirrors.

A hand rose in front of his face. It was Sakura's.

"Don't, Sasuke-kun is strong you baka, he doesn't need your help!" Sakura said blocking Naruto's view with her hand.

Naruto's eyes were wide with bafflement. "What. Do. You mean" He asked then composed himself, even Tazuna was shocked at Sakura's statement.' Then Naruto shook his head and literally did a face palm. 'Damn it, at this rate, we'll have problems!'

He took a deep breath as an idea came. "Fine" Naruto said. 'Rather morbid but I'll join in when Sasuke really needs my help. Teaming up won't work since we were never in sync. Damn you sensei' Naruto cursed.

-o-o-o-

'**Katon! Great Fireball!**' Sasuke blew forth after inhaling deeply; fire came out of his breath. A stream of flame hit the ice mirrors above with a shockwave. A few seconds after, the fireball was gone, dissipated by the Ice mirrors' cold temperature.

"You can't melt this ice with that level of fire" Haku calmly said as appeared in one of his mirrors, having walked inside when Sasuke used the fire jutsu.

"The real one" Sasuke remarked and prepared to throw a shuriken when a voice behind him spoke.

"Over here" Haku said from another location stunning Sasuke. He groaned when two senbon pierced his back. He quickly ignored the pain and flashed hand signs. He spewed another fire ball at Haku- the result was unsatisfactory.

'He moved' Sasuke looked behind- Instinct helped him parry three sets of senbon. He groaned again when a lone needle struck his right forearm.

He did another groan as he quickly forced his hands another set of hand signs as he quickly then blew a fireball in front.

'Where is he!?' Sasuke quickly searched around, trying hard to ignore the flashing pains where the senbon embedded on his body.

He quickly did a side step and dodged three needles yet another groan from him came when his right shoulder had one senbon stuck on it.

A second later, another senbon pierced his Left upper back and then two made it into his Left thigh.

-o-o-o-

Outside the dome, series of flashes appeared but also groans of pain were heard.

"S-sasuke-kun" Sakura uttered in shock- at loss what to do now.

"That's it" Naruto cursed and Tazuna and Sakura looked at him.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke forced another set of hand signs, **Katon! Flaming Petals!** Pausing a bit from the pain, he released quickly a smaller but still lethal fireballs to his left and again he failed hearing any signs of Haku being burned.

Quickly he grabbed three shuriken and threw them to his right. Clangs of metal were heard indicating he parried the attack.

"Impressive for you to last this long" Haku commented- his voice seemingly comming from everywhere.

Sasuke forced himself not to stumble until a senbon hit squarely his thigh.

"You've become slower now. That should stop you" He heard Haku comment. The recent puncture made the leg gave in. He had quickly used his arms to support himself. Doing this led him to see Naruto in his line of sight between the mirrors.

_'Red…'_

_'His mother… his father… blood'_

_'Itachi…'_

Haku gasped upon seeing Sasuke's face. Red Sharingan eyes glew upon the cold haze emanated by the Yuki's own chakra and mirrors' temperature.

"Sharingan" He uttered, having heard of the famed bloodline. 'I have to end this'

-o-o-o-

Sasuke glowing eyes was visible among the haze. Everyone outside the dome was quick to note upon it. "K-kami… it's the Sharingan!" Sakura gasped in glee and shock.

"Sharingan" Tazuna uttered, even he heard about the legendary eye technique.

Naruto did not comment but simply remembered the last time he saw those eyes. The he paused, noticing something.

'Something is wrong… 'Naruto quickly materialized his Remote and looked at Sasuke's vitals. 'Why is Uchiha convulsing?'

-o-o-o-

A loud groan came from the stoic Uchiha when suddenly a migraine assaulted his head. He was seething handle the pain.

All he saw in his mind were red and blood. He briefly saw his reflection and with it, reflected his bloodline- Sharingan eyes replaced his normal pupils. The tomoe, three on the left and two on the right spun wildly from Sasuke's emotion of fury and loss. Despite realizing he had activated his own kekei genkai, he was not happy because of the images that is suddenly flashing.

_'Red…'_

_'His parents' corpse…_

_'Blood…'_

_'Relatives' bodies'_

_'Itachi…'_

"No, please" Uttered Sasuke in a weak pleading voice to no one as he clutched his temples willing for the pain and feeling of loss to go away.

-o-o-o-

"The Sharingan, now he will win!" Sakura yelled, her fists high in the air. "Go Sasuke-kun!"

Despite visibility not being clear, Sakura was correct as right where Sasuke's eyes were supposed to be was the faint eerie glow of the sharingan.

'It's beautiful and scary to look at in a way' Naruto snapped himself from ogling at the bloodline limit of his teammate as he subconsciously noticed something else from Sasuke. "He's in trouble" Naruto uttered. 'What is going on?' He mentally asked as he checked Sasuke's vitals. 'Mental trauma? What does it mean?'

"You're just jealous you baka!" Sakura yelled then somehow flinched when Naruto respondedwith a furious look. Sakura noted Naruto's clear blue eyes were intimidating.

"You almost let me get hit by those Shuriken Zabuza threw" Naruto seethed recalling what happened earlier..

"I did not; you're just stupid since you can't watch out!" Sakura yelled unnecessarily. Her response made Naruto dumbfounded at the absurdity.

"Damn it, I don't have time for this" Naruto cursed. He mentally berated himself for adding fuel to the fire. He didn't need more distraction.

"Besides, it's your fault for being late! You think you're so special! You will never be cool as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura added. Naruto closed his eyes to diffuse his anger. Being angry at this situation will cost him, he's sure of it.

"Don't forget, you abandoned sensei's orders in remaining behind to protect Tazuna-san." He added as his eyes went back to scanning for possible attacks around them.

"Who are you to scold me anyway? You're just useless Naruto!" Sakura yelled back, ready to raise her fist. She threw a punch to which Naruto used his own Power Glove to block. A sound of metal banging resulted and Sakura retracted her fist in pain. "You hit me!" Sakura yelled.

"You're the one the punched me stupid! Seriously, listen up! Were in a fight dammit! Why the hell are you mad at me anyway! Do that later! We could die being distracted like this!" Naruto yelled- his focus and control now breaking.

Sakura instead clenched her fist. "Us die? You're the useless one! You should die yourself! Sasuke-kun will protect me!" She yelled back.

Naruto paused at what Sakura just said then he was able to respond in a seething low voice. "Fuck you and your fucking Uchiha" Naruto said lowly. Tazuna unconsciously started to slowly back away a bit from the blond.

"W-wha?" Sakura voiced out bewildered. She shook her head and glared at the blond.

"How dare you insult-"She was cut off when Naruto made move to materialize a yellow grenade from his power glove.

-o-o-o-

… _Zabuza and Kakashi…_

'This isn't the time!' Kakashi thought in sudden anger in frustration about hearing his other two students fighting. His peripheral quickly saw Zabuza rushing towards him- noting that Zabuza picked the time to attack from his own distraction cause by his students. He ducked as Zabuza did a swipe with his kunai. Before he can do a lunge, Zabuza did a low kick at his legs; distracting him. He grunted from the attack. Kakashi quickly parried the kunai slicing downwards with his own kunai.

"Distracted Kakashi?" Zabuza asked. "You don't have time for that" He added.

Kakashi heard Sakura yelled in glee earlier about Sasuke's Sharingan. He wasn't able to have a change to observe the happenings inside the dome because of his own fight. 'Sharingan… but something's wrong I knew it' Kakashi was having a feeling something is going on inside the mirror dome.

'Sasuke doesn't stand a chance with that kekei genkai. That Haku guy is trained with it while Sasuke just got his Sharingan' Kakashi did a side step as the kunai swiped down. He quickly thrust his kunai upon Zabuza who quickly did a step back, vanishing in the thick mist.

'I don't know the specifics about what that Hunter nin's jutsu does. And Sakura and Naruto's quarrel isn't helping.

Kakashi quickly did a step back. 'I have to end this' Kakashi said as he prepared to reveal his Sharingan.

But then Zabuza lunged before Kakashi can remove his forehead protector to reveal his own Sharingan. In order to block his chest from Zabuza's kunai, he used his right hand to receive the damage instead. Kakashi quickly grabbed Zabuza's arms- the pain ignored professionally.

"You're afraid of the Sharingan" Kakashi said.

"A shinobi's supreme technique should never be showed to the opponent over and over" Zabuza locked eyes with Kakashi's.

"You should feel honored since you're the only opponent I have that has seen it twice… there won't be a third time" Kakashi retorted.

"I trained him ever since he was young… all kinds of fighting skills. Even if you do defeat me Kakashi, there is still my Haku. I admit, his jutsu are far deadlier than mine, because of his bloodline limit!" Zabuza said. "Even facing the greatest adversary, he succeeded. He is without a heart or fear of death, a fighting machine known as a true shinobi." Zabuza continued as he removed the kunai and quickly step back making Kakashi's grasp let go.

"I gained a quality tool for myself, not the scrap that follows you around. There's nothing as boring as a man's bragging" Kakashi used the opportunity to lift his fore head protector covering his other eye fast. "Let's start" he added as his Sharingan was revealed. Its complete tomoe spun wildly showing Kakashi's determination.

"Feisty eh? Hold on for a sec. I'll use your own words and brag about one more thing" Zabuza said. "Heh, I've been waiting to use this line" He added.

Kakashi just gleamed his lone Sharingan eye as the other eye is now closed.

"I'll tell you this… That jutsu won't work on me twice. That was it was it?" Zabuza said. "You see, I know that trivial system of that eye of your now. In the previous fight, I used Haku to scout and study the abilities of you all. Haku is actually smart, as he discerned your Sharingan and came up worth a way to defeat it." Zabuza added.

'**Suiton! Kirigakure**' Zabuza did a single hand seal to amplify the already existing mist technique. The amplification suddenly made him blanketed thus Kakashi, Sakura and Tazuna lost sight of Zabuza.

-o-o-o-

… _A few minutes earlier…_

Naruto was alert on his Remote. He was busy looking up with his own eyes the ice mirrors battle of Sasuke and Haku, Kakashi and Zabuza's fight and at the same time at his remote's Navigational App.

His remote alerted signs of Hidden mist jutsu used in the area. 'From Kakashi's side'

He knew Sasuke was going to be defeated by Haku.

And so he readied a grenade, ignoring Sakura's rebuttals- as Haku is going to them next.

At the same time in the ice mirrors, Sasuke spat out blood when three senbon then peppered in a vertical line from his lower back to his right buttocks.

'What was that earlier' Haku thought as he threw one final senbon towards the Uchiha's neck.

-o-o-o-

Naruto's eyes widened in dread- Sasuke is knocked out.

"Shit, he's coming" Naruto cursed alerting Sakura and Tazuna. The three of them can only now see each other because of the mist thick enough to obscure vision just three meters in front of you.

"I can't see anything with this mist!" Tazuna said. Sakura had a different opinion as she responded loudly to Naruto.

"Shut up! Sasuke-kun can't be defeated you loser! What side are you on anyway?" Sakura yelled. Wary on the yellow grenade which was the last thing she saw when the mist became thicker.

"This isn't the time" Naruto blankly said, less focused on his annoyance of a teammate and more to the situation at hand. "Just listen, Sasuke is knocked out somehow" Naruto added. Sakura wasn't listening. Naruto looked back at his Remote. The red dot that represented Haku was walking towards them now and was nearing in range for his senbon. Naruto ignored everything Sakura will ever do this time- it never was the time.

'**Recall Alfredo' **Naruto mentally willed his skill as he tapped his Remote. In front of him, surprising Tazuna and Sakura, the air rippled. Then blue light briefly flashed in a shape of a familiar object. Less than a second later, Alfredo appeared.

Despite the thick mist, Alfredo's appearance was a gruesome sight. He was covered like before in bloodstains and a little dirt which somehow made Tazuna and Sakura almost gag in the smell of body fluids.

Three senbon hit Alfredo's metallic chest and where deflected from the metal plating.

"See?" Naruto said to Sakura who was now in shock.

"But Sasuke-kun…" Sakura uttered. 'No. please. Oh kami…' She mentally anguished. "Sensei… SENSEI!" Sakura added and then yelled in a sound of panic.

-o-o-o-

'The mist was too thick, Zabuza should not be able to see anything also' Kakashi thought as he frantically looked around him. He was on alert mode now as somehow he had the feeling that Zabuza is just waiting.

Footsteps he heard seemed to come from nearby him. Walking sounds around and around. Kakashi tried following the sound but he seemed to failed to grasp the location. All he knew that the footsteps were moving around him.

His Sharingan was quick to note the slight movements and he quickly saw shuriken heading towards him. All he deflected with his held kunai in dexterous attempts.

"Impressive that you blocked those… Sharingan Kakashi" Kakashi's eye widened as he heard Zabuza behind him. He quickly turned around and saw Zabuza, with his eyes closed.

"Your predictions… were all just a petty act and the Sharingan has a part in it. You used an ocular genjutsu trick once I locked eyes with you, suggesting the jutsu that I will use. It also can see movements clearly that's why you were able to copy me as I did my jutsu. With that trick, you make me see as if I can see the future" Zabuza said as he went back into the mist, now unseen. "This mist cancels that sight from that eye… and my eyes closed prevents you from using a genjutsu on me" He added.

Suddenly Kakashi did a quick block in his front, successfully preventing Zabuza's foot to connect. The lack of vision though made him not anticipate the strength of the attack, hence him stumbling back.

'But how can he see?' Kakashi pondered. 'I see, so the title was fitting for him. Silent Killing…' He looked around him. Then he heard Sakura's scream for him. She was in a state of panic by now somehow.

"Damn it" He cursed then he realized no attacks have come yet. 'Shit!'

Just nearby, Zabuza walked slowly along towards Sakura and Tazuna.

'That sound… that brat is here but Haku is fighting him' Zabuza stalked his eyes closed. He was using his ears to navigate, a feat he was proud and best at. 'Haku is done with the Uchiha I see… it was expected… and that female brat of Kakashi's is now in panic… Good' Zabuza smiled as he somehow relished the fear Sakura showed through her panicked calls.

-o-o-o-

'Good thing I can see you, but damn, the radar can't see the senbon as they're too small' Naruto stuck close to Alfredo's back. 'Unless he can attack with an arc with his senbon, I'll just always move so that Alfredo is always between us' He nodded to himself at that idea. 'Is it me or the mist if getting thicker?'

Senbon again headed to Alfredo's head but where deflected like last time. Haku then dashed quickly to his right and then fired three senbon to Alfredo's right shoulder… again where deflected with the plating.

'**Quick Shoot**' Naruto fired his cannon upon where Haku was according to his Radar. The GPS is currently disabled from the Kirigakure no Jutsu blanketing the area. Haku as Naruto saw from the dot dodged to the right with a fast lunge and countered with senbon again- he had to use the radar app instead using heat and electrical signatures emitted.

Naruto can't see the senbon but he can hear the clangs of it when it hits Alfredo.

'How on earth can he see through this fog?' Naruto wondered. He materialized quickly a red grenade and threw it at Haku's direction. '**Napalm Grenade!**'

Haku jumped up and threw again his senbon. The red grenade exploded in a temporary stream of fire then dissipated, it evaporated the mist where it hit but then the mist 'grew' again and covered the area.

Clangs again were heard by Naruto in which he ignored as long as he won't feel the senbon on his flesh, it doesn't matter. Haku landed a few meters from Naruto's right; he quickly adjusted positions by doing a quick lunge so that Alfredo was always between Haku and Naruto. Naruto materialized a yellow grenade and threw it overhead Alfredo, right towards where Haku was, who in turm jumped away. '**Stun Grenade**'

'That again' Haku thought as he somehow can see the yellow grenade heading towards him. He did a side step and rolled away further as he estimated where the grenade will hit and its explosion will cover and quickly flashed handseal with one hand. A trail of Ice crept on the ground quickly towards Naruto from Haku. It curved to avoid Alfredo and quickly Naruto was caught by his feet now frozen. 'Youre using that thing to protect yourself, ingenious. But this attack will hit you' Haku quickly stepped his right foot. '**Sensatsu Suisho!**'

At that moment, besides him, the Grenade that was thrown earlier exploded in flash of yellow light and yellow stars- its effects not hitting him in the slightest.

Naruto panicked when he realized his foot was caught and frozen. Then to his surprise, he can see water in the shape of needles that formed nearby and headed towards him. 'Damn it!' he cursed as he tried to cover his vitals with his limbs and Cannon. The water needles collided and Naruto yelled as several needles of water pirced and punctured his exposed parts.

Luckily Alfredo's towering presence took most of the attack and Naruto was left with only a bleeding right arm and leg. His Power Glove protected his left arm and his cannon protected his head and chest, instead of a bloody pincushion of a human body.

'Damn it' Naruto thought in anger then winced as the sting showed on his wounds. Naruto tried slow calming breathes to calm the burning pain down as well as his heart. Alfredo now moved towards where Haku was.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi was crouched, kunai and shuriken ready. He tried his best to detect Zabuza but alas his sense of hearing and smell was no help in the current fight. His eyes quickly went wide when he heard Naruto's momentary pained grunt and yells.

'Damn it, hang in there Naruto' Kakashi mentally urged his student. Then as soon as Zabuza appeared with his cleaving sword ready, he quickly opened his defenses as the blade pirced shalowly at his torso. He ignored the slight pain as he saw some of his blood on Zabuza's blade.

"I'm in a hurry, time to finish this" Kakashi uttered as he opened one of the scroll pockets of his flak jacket and removed a scroll. "I not only copy techniques, I have my own arsenal of original jutsu" He added.

"Very well, show me what you got Sharingan Kakashi" Zabuza smirked, getting into a stance with his Zanbatou then vanishing upon the mist.

Kakashi quickly flashed hand seals with the scroll, after subtly marking his blood stain on it. "**Kochiyose: Earth Tracking Fang!**" Kakashi slammed the scroll on the ground with his palms.

The earth cracked and smoke came out of it.

'Useless, you cannot track me' Zabuza slowly stalked around Kakashi, preparing to strike with his Silent Kill. Suddenly, a few seconds after, he felt something on the ground. To his surprise, the ground cracked and came several blurs on to him. He felt piercing pain first on his two legs which now felt heavy AND HELD. Shinobi hounds bounded his feet, and then the rest followed all over his body.

"There you are" Kakashi said, walking towards Zabuza's location. "The mist is cleared as you're distracted, now you die" He added. He felt the drain of his blood making his head starting to slowly spin but ignored it, the blood that he has on Zabuza's sword was needed for Zabuza to be tracked by his dog summons. He needed to take care of a threat. "Your future is death" He said grimly.

"Future? Bullshit" Zabuza growled. He tried moving but somehow the ninja hounds pinned him down, every body part.

Kakashi flashed handseals, and then his right hand glowed in blue hue. Electric sounds started appearing and then, his limb was covered item surges of electricity.

"**Raikiri**" Kakashi uttered. "It's an original jutsu…" He added. He looked at Zabuza's defiant eyes that somehow as if Zabuza was hiding something in his sleeve. "Surrender"

"Your ambition sacrifices people, that's not what a shinobi should do" Kakashi said. "You are too dangerous" He added.

"I don't give a damn, I fight for my own ideals" Zabuza retorted.

"I'll ask once more, surrender" Kakashi said. "Your future is death" He added.

-o-o-o-

'Damn it, it's bleeding hard. Have to cover this quick' Naruto quickly tore through his upper jumpsuit that was tied on his waist. His black shirt now was tattered a bit, so was his lower jumpsuit pants. He wrapped the strip of cloth on his arms and his eyes were wide from the pain as he yelled. 'Damn it its hurts!'

Then his remote vibrated in his pocket. He ignored the pain from his left arm and took out his Remote, who didn't appear to have a scratch at all.

'Alfredo is chasing Haku, while he's dodging away. Kakashi is hit but has pinned Zabuza down' Naruto analyzed from his Navigational app. Then he realized Haku's dot was slowly heading and dodging to where Kakashi, Zabuza, Sakura and Tazuna are. His eyes went wide at the thought he came up. 'Haku is assisting Zabuza!'

-o-o-o-

Kakashi rushed towards the now pinned Zabuza, his electric covered arms now low, his other arm supporting it at the wrist, the electricity flared making a trial of destruction at the concrete ground of the bridge. Before he can stab his arm upon Zabuza, he felt pain on both his shoulders. The electric current quickly dissipated and then more pain shot through his back. Kakashi's eyes were wide as he realized those were senbon needles sticking on his body.

Several popping sounds too were heard as senbon decimated the Ninken Summons that trapped Zabuza.

"That masked shinobi…" Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt his chest being sliced vertically. Blood spattered as Zabuza's great sword cut through the flesh.

Kakashi was sent upwards from the force of the upper slash then he landed on his back afterwards when gravity put him down. He felt his chest now spurting blood as it appeared to have now a cross shaped slash. One from earlier and the vertical which was recent. Blood continuously flowed from it and slowly made a pool form where he laid. He was losing consciousness quickly as blood loss is slowly coming to him.

"You're lucky Sharingan Kakashi. That flak jacket saved you again from a critical hit" Zabuza mocked.

"Sensei!" Sakura yelled in panic. Then her arms grasped her mouth. Tears showed from her eyes. She was nervous now as ever. She glanced at Zabuza who looked right back at her menacingly. "No…" She uttered in fear.

-o-o-o-

_Jutsu:_

Sensatsu Suisho- _Thousand Water Needles of Death. _Haku's technique where he manipulates water surrounding the target then sending them unto the target after shaping into fine needles. The attack can be done either melee or ranged. The melee form is that Haku immobilizes the target then with one hand seals, uses the jutsu. The ranged form is that, Haku sends a mound of ice towards the opponent's feet immobilizing them. The technique involves Haku to stomp his foot after the handseal.

Hyoton: Makyou Hyoshou- _Ice Style: Demonic Ice Mirrors_. Haku's ultimate technique where creates ice mirrors using water and wind chakra. The mirrors can even manipulate reflection in the form that the mirrors only reflect Haku's. Haku can go inside the mirror and in his image form can travel really fast even the Sharingan can hardly keep up. The mirrors can either be positioned into a dome surrounding the target or scattered for added mobility. The mirrors also generate a cold aura that neutralizes fire jutsus, repairs its self in case of damage.

Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu- F_ire Style: Great Fireball_. A common but effective fire jutsu and the signature technique of the Uchiha and Sarutobi clan. After hand seals of the jutsu are done, the user breathes in deep, melding fire jutsu upon the diaphragm. The user then blows forth flame to the target. The jutsus has two forms, one is the flamethrower form and the other is a solid and ranged fireball form.

Sharingan\- One of kekei genkai of Konoha, and only possessed naturally by the Uchiha Clan. The irises when activated become red and surrounding the darkened pupil appears three tomoes that designate maturity of the doujutsu. Sharingan grants the user accurate vision of slight movements. It also increases the user's reaction and response time, though further training is needed to really be effective in combat. The tomoes spin in relation to the user's emotions; this spinning also deals hypnotic effects upon anyone who looks at the eyes. With training, one can also create genjutsu through the eyes that are hard to dispel as they are optical ones, not chakra related. The sight also grants a faint view of chakra.

Nimpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu- _Ninja Art: Mist Hiding Technique_. The standard technique of the shinobi from Kiri. The user amplifies pre-existing mist that will be used for cover. The mists thickness improves with the use of more chakra. Kiri uses the jutsu to counter the Sharingan since the mist is blanketed with chakra, thereby making the doujutsu useless. Not similar to Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu- _Water Style: Mist Hiding Technique_

Kochiyose: Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu- _Summoning Technique: Earth Tracking Fang_. One of the Hatake clan of Konoha's hidden jutsu and since Kakashi Hatake is the only Hatake clan member, makes his own jutsu. The jutsus involves summoning Ninja Hounds aligned by the clan underneath the earth. The hounds track the target with the use of marked blood of the user and travel underground beneath. Then they jump out of the earth and gnaw the target, immobilizing effect is applied.

Raikiri\- _Lightning Blade_. Kakashi Hatake's original jutsu. The jutsu simply involves raw nature manipulation upon the hands. The lightning natured chakra gives the hand stabbing power. The jutsus is considered an assassination skill as it bypasses most defenses and is a one hit attack.

-o-o-o-

Paraphernalia:

Recall Alfredo- a very important Academic skill wherein one quickly summons Alfredo in a flash of light to the user's location. It has a three second cool down.

A/N: I admit Sakura repeatedly pisses me off this chapter. Next up, Naruto vs Haku and Zabuza; anything goes. Sakura seems too busy to fight. Do PM or review for clarifications about the fight. Thanks


	8. Unexpected Resolution

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_Unexpected Resolution_

* * *

… _sounds of gear adjusting… heavy metal footsteps… engine rush… and then a slam…_

Everyone was brought out from what they were doing though when Haku landed ungracefully next to Zabuza. His mask now was broken and he suffered from bruises. Out from the mists came the hulking figure of Alfredo, with its two yellow orbs glowing through the white veil.

"I apologize Zabuza-sama. It seems in favor of getting through Hatake Kakashi in time, I stopped for a moment to attack, thereby being unable to dodge. It caught me" Haku said as he slowly stood up. He was backhanded with a force by the robot home was chasing him as he peppered it with senbon that never did any form of damage upon.

"I have tried my Sensatsu Suisho yet no damage as well" Haku added, he was now gripping his sprained right arm. 'It could be fractured from that hit'

Alfredo quickly hovered (with its rocket boots) toward where Zabuza and Haku where. It did a left backhand to which both the shinobi jumped away. The two noted the ripple of force from a simple attack. Haku mentally winced at that.

-o-o-o-

A rush of footsteps were heard and Naruto quickly went to where Kakashi was. "Stay Alfredo" Naruto mumbled, with a forceful will upon his System to prevent the robot from moving away. Alfredo complied and stood guard while it was facing Zabuza and Haku.

Kakashi in a haze saw Naruto crouched at him. He noted the blood stains and the make shift bandaging from his own clothing. He also realized Naruto's face, it was eerily composed despite his injuries.

-o-o-o-

Kakashi, was still conscious albeit weakening. He was losing blood and that worried Naruto. The sight bothered the blond only a little bit and he put it to the back of his mind in order for him to at least save his sensei.

He looked to where Sakura and Tazuna where.

"Damn it, Sakura stop standing there and help!" Naruto asked, his eyes on his opponents with his peripheral on his Navigational App. Somehow Sakura didn't listen and instead was looking at Haku.

"You killed Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in hysteria, pointing menacingly with a shaking finger towards Haku. On her other arm was now a kunai that she held shakily.

"SAKURA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Naruto exclaimed. His eyes glistened a bit with tears, as despair and nerves claimed his psyche.

"I'M AVENGING SASUKE-KUN! THAT MASKED GUY CHEATED! HE CAN'T BEAT HIM!" Sakura yelled back, tears also now in her eyes, Tazuna was now in shock and didn't utter a word. He feared for his life, but also he was worried about the young ninja.

Somehow seeing this, Zabuza laughed hard. He relished on the panicked voices made by Sakura and Naruto's response.

'W-what are you laughing about?" Sakura asked between muffles.

"You guys! I have to admit, you're the most interesting bunch we have faced. I'm enjoying what I'm seeing!" Zabuza replied.

On his side, Haku didn't share the emotion and opinion. He felt saddened seeing the scene. It was his first time actually to attack genin as young as Naruto and Sakura's age and somehow he realized things were different.

He didn't speak or move though, as he waited for Zabuza's command. He treated Naruto as a friend, a weird feeling somehow but he put it into the back of his mind this time as Zabuza is more important than his own feelings of having a new friend.

"He's alive damn it. Sasuke isn't dead" Naruto yelled back to reason. The frustration plus adrenaline was rather hard to handle. Hearing somehow a confirmation Sakura's eyes were wide.

"H-he's alive…" Sakura uttered, completely disregarding the full message.

'Now you listen!?' Naruto was interrupted with his mental retort when Kakashi coughed blood. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed and looked at Sakura. "I need bandages, clothing or anything! What I have won't be enough!" Naruto said recalling the time when Sakura was praised by their past academy sensei about being the best in first aid. Sakura didn't look at him and instead looked to where Sasuke was at from the mist. Sakura's intent shocked Naruto. "Sakura! You know how to treat this! What are you doing?" Naruto exclaimed as the pinkette was still looking to where Sasuke was earlier.

"I have to help Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered as she paused for a bit, not really bothering to look at Naruto and instead looking away, where she knew Sasuke was last seen.

"HE'S FREAKING ALIVE! KAKASHI-SENSEI NEEDS MORE HELP!" Naruto yelled in despair, he was now panicking from Kakashi's slow breathing.

Sakura instead simply ran over to the mists, to where Sasuke was. "FUCK!" Naruto cursed loudly. He cursed more but then he had to compose his self. He gritted his teeth. His wounds were still stinging and bothering him and the strip of cloth he has now were soaked wet with his own blood. It stopped the blood flow though just recently. The fact that Sakura was becoming insane with panic was pissing him off. His unhelpful teammate just added to his list of burdens- save his team, save Tazuna and save his own self.

He decided to leave the girl to her own. Having her close where she is possibly unstable will lead to complications so it's best that she move away.

Then he recalled the ex-Kiri shinobi. "I'll just need a few seconds sensei okay?" Naruto determinedly looked at the two enemies.

"Alfredo!" He yelled the command and the robot came to life in acknowledgement. The soles of its feet quickly flared as its rockets came to life. Alfredo quickly hovered to Zabuza and Haku who were surprised at the sudden attack.

"**Wax!**" Despite not necessary, Naruto literally yelled as he quickly slammed his Power Glove at the ground. He yelled as some sort of battle cry, he needed to defeat them and save everyone.

The ground under Haku, Zabuza, Alfredo, Tazuna, Kakashi and Naruto glowed bluish-white. Then the glow stopped and a strange coating of liquid covered the concrete. It was glossy and has the color of light blue.

The Wax seemed to increase Alfredo's speed, surprising the two opponents more. Zabuza and Haku quickly crouched to jump away and they did.

Haku and Zabuza quickly threw their senbon and Shuriken at Naruto while airborne.

"**Recall Alfredo**" Naruto said raising his power glove in front of him. The air distorted and Alfredo quickly and instantly appeared in front of Naruto in a flash of light. The senbon and shuriken bounced of Alfredo's metallic plating.

Haku and Zabuza landed on the wax covered ground. To their surprise and lack of luck, Zabuza slipped…

Naruto seeing this, did not waste time as he quickly fired a blue projectile. "**Bubble Shoot**" Zabuza quickly got up and readied his sword to parry or block.

Meanwhile, Alfredo attacked again heading to the closest target; Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama! Don't block it, Dodge!" Haku yelled remembering the disabling attack. It was too late, upon impact with the Zanbatou, the projectile exploded in a substance similar to the current ground coating. Zabuza was now trapped in a glossy bubble, immobilized while inside.

"Damn it!" Zabuza cursed his voice muffled by the bluish coating. His exclamation alerted the robot Alfredo which it quickly walked towards his location.

"Zabuza-sama" Haku uttered in alarm. He quickly flashed handseals and an ice mirror appeared in front of him and Zabuza. He went inside the mirror in front of him, then came out from the other ice mirror in a flash.

Alfredo did a backhand and instead of Zabuza getting hit, Haku instead was sent flying to the side of the bridge with a slam.

Somehow when Zabuza was trapped in a bubble his Kirigakure no Jutsu was dispelled having no chakra to power it. In seconds, the mist dissipated.

Naruto quickly turned to Kakashi, as he knows it's not wise to waste time more. His heart was beating fast, from the blood from Kakashi, from the pain he was on and also from the situation he alone was handling. He shook his head, now isn't the time to pause and be carried away from nervousness. He quickly tapped on the Archive App on his Remote for information.

[ First aid… slash wound ]

"Stop the bleeding" Naruto uttered, his eyes not leaving the Remote's screen. Tazuna, now recovered of his shocked state, crouched next to Kakashi.

"On it" Tazuna said as he took out the bandages tied on his arms which he used to cover old scars from carpenter work. "Go and fight kid" Tazuna added. Naruto nodded in response, placing his eyes back towards Zabuza who was now freed from the Bubble trap.

The said man charged towards in rage can be seen on his eyes. Naruto willed more in determination.

"**Recall Alfredo**" Naruto uttered knowing the cool-down time of the skill is just three seconds. In instant, Alfredo now appeared in a flash in front of him making Zabuza's eyes wide in controlled surprise.

The swordsman quickly stopped in his tracks and did a back skip as Alfredo's right arm punched the ground he was at before.

'**Stun Grenade**' Naruto quickly threw a yellow grenade that he conjured from his Power Glove.

Above Alfredo came a yellow grenade flying over in an arc. Zabuza jumped back more to dodge the grenade's explosion of yellow light and yellow stars.

'**Napalm Grenade**' Naruto followed up and threw the red grenade further, with a grunt. Zabuza again jumped to the right and rolled over to gain distance from the explosion of fire.

Naruto quickly jumped towards Alfredo and with chakra enhancing his feet jumped higher using Alfredo's shoulders. He quickly loaded his cannon with a simple bomb conjured from his Power Glove. He fired afterwards, sending him back with the recoil. **'Aer Bomb'**

Zabuza's eyes were wide as he saw the fast coming projectile Naruto sent towards him. He didn't have the time to dodge and instead he blocked with his sword. The explosion made him flinch and stumble back. His chest was left undefended where he quickly felt as if getting punched then as Naruto fired his cannon upon landing.

Then Alfredo came and delivered a punch. Zabuza quickly parried it with his Zanbatou, swordsman reflexes clearly showing despite the shock.

Naruto glanced at Tazuna who was now tying the bandage (now stained with blood) on Kakashi's chest. "This will do for now, but he really needs to head to a doctor or a healer quick" Tazuna said. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement and looked back at the battle of his minion and Zabuza.

He looked at Zabuza's vitals in his Remote using the Navigational App to analyze. His guess was right; Zabuza was getting tired and also was injured somehow maybe from his open shot. Zabuza can easily get past Alfredo who was slow but resilient, though Naruto would then again use Recall Alfredo if that happened to change the robot's position. 'Zabuza has internal bleeding'. Naruto thought as he read Zabuza's vitals.

Then his remote vibrated, He quickly looked at it then his eyes were wide when he saw a large amount of red dots heading towards the bridge. The dot was led by Gatou's red dot… Naruto looked at Zabuza at this in question.

-o-o-o-

_Sakura…_

Sakura was now kneeling besides the unconscious Sasuke. Her eyes were red and puffy as they were covered into tears.

She heard what Naruto spoke but she didn't register the words from her worry. Seeing Sasuke unmoving, covered in puncture wounds of she knew from Senbon, her eyes were wide. Then she cried loudly as she could for her 'loss'.

She didn't mind anything except the sight of Sasuke in front of her. The metal clashing sound and the explosions nearby didn't bother her at all, not Zabuza or even her conscious teammate's voices.

-o-o-o-

'At least Zabuza is not doing well' Naruto fired his cannon towards Zabuza who quickly blocked it with his Zanbatou. The flinching effect did its work and the swordsman was distracted enough for Alfredo to land a solid punch at his right shoulder. 'I'm doing fine' Naruto glanced at his injuries. 'No pain... This must be the adrenaline'. He glanced at the area where Sakura and Sasuke were at. A pang on his chest briefly occurred. 'Theyre not my team'

Zabuza stumbled back, he was now panting. Blood leaked from his mouth.

Naruto was surprised though that somehow, from his mask, Zabuza appeared to be in a grin. Zabuza looked at him, alerting him.

"I'm enjoyed this really" Zabuza said. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "You gave me the thrill of battle I never experienced in a long time kid" Zabuza added. Then he ended his stance and looked to the Wave Part of the bridge; where Gatou and his men will enter in a moment. "Most people I fight against are just killed in just two jutsu, but you? It's war"

Suddenly a slow clap was heard, all eyes were on to the now-arrived Gatou with his hundred mercenaries that appeared visible from the mists.

"You're getting your ass kicked, by a runt. How disappointing" A gruff voice said. Gatou was a short, rounded man. He has brushy hair and wore sun glasses with a tuxedo. He carried a cane and also has a thin moustache on his round face. Behind him where a hundred or so men that carried different weapons, some were impractical and only held a menacing look. Each one was gruff and tough- looking from how they acted.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed at the newcomers.

"Hehe, the plan is changed. Actually I planned this from the beginning" Gatou said with a smirk. "Zabuza, I'm going to have you killed here. I never planned on paying you any money. Hiring a ninja is expensive and may betray me, so I hired missing Nins who are easy to take care of afterwards!" Gatou said with mockery. "You see, I have all the ninjas fight and when they're weakened, I kill them with numbers. It doesn't cost me anything. Good plan don't you think?" Gatou added.

"What?" Naruto uttered then he observed Zabuza's reaction. Somehow the man was calm. He tried checking his vitals with his Remote. He narrowed his eyes upon the ex- Kiri shinobi. 'How is he composed? His condition is critical and painful'.

"The only problem was you Zabuza. Demon of the hidden mist? What a joke if you ask me. You're just a little baby devil… we can easily kill you now" Gatou nasally taunted earning his men's cheers.

Zabuza did not reply from the taunts but instead turned to Naruto. "Kid, I'm sorry this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to kill Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you" Zabuza said with a sigh of acceptance.

Naruto narrowed his eyes more, suspicious of Zabuza. He halted Alfredo though when Gatou and his men arrived.

Naruto somehow stood down despite the suspicion.

The blond looked at Zabuza. The said man looked back at Naruto.

"How's Haku?" Zabuza casually asked surprising Naruto. "By now I know you have some sort of thing that lets you know what's happening to us. Pretty handy tool if you ask me" Zabuza answered the nonverbal question.

For some weird reason, Naruto obeyed Zabuza as he scanned Haku's vitals.

"He's unconscious…" Naruto stopped as he looked back at his remote, he didn't state the fact somehow. "He's fine" Naruto continued. Then somewhat hesitant, Naruto added. "What are you planning?"

"Heh, knowing him… he would ask you to kill him as you defeated him. He thinks he's my tool… poor kid" Zabuza said with a smirk. "I knew he met you and liked you. I raised him after all" Zabuza said.

Naruto looked at Zabuza in question, not getting what Zabuza was planning. He knew Zabuza suffered internal bleeding from one of Zabuza's hits. Zabuza took a deep breath. "Take care of him will ya?" Zabuza added.

"Wait… what?" Naruto asked, now confused, deep inside him though he felt dread upon the man he was fighting before. Zabuza didn't answer him, instead simply looked at his eyes. 'How is he able to still be composed, his injuries must be painful?'

"Your mission was to protect Tazuna right?" Zabuza asked.

"Yes…"

"Good" Zabuza replied and looked at Gatou with the familiar flare in his eyes. Then without warning he rushed in speeds Naruto was familiar with as an offense.

"What the" Gatou gasped upon Zabuza's quick dash towards his location. He quickly ran towards the cover of his men. "Kill them all!" He yelled as he did so. He was panting from insufficient exercise.

"Whoever gets Zabuza gets a free meal for a year!" He added.

"Sure thing boss!" One of the thugs replied and every one of them brandished their weapons.

"One badly wounded weak-ass ninja against these numbers? You think you can win?" Taunted one as Zabuza sped.

Zabuza quickly did a single hand seal.

**'Kirigakure no Jutsu**' the mists obeyed upon command and quickly blanketed everyone's vision. Then without warning, the sounds of metal piercing through flesh were heard. Blood spattering sound followed then a thump of a body hitting the concrete floor finished. Naruto and Tazuna tensed from experience earlier, the thick mist reminded them of the uncertainty of battle before.

Several screams now echoed through the mists after several thumps and blood splashes were heard. Tazuna and Naruto's eyes were wide.

"He's living up to his name as the demon of the mist" Naruto uttered. Tazuna found himself nodding. They weren't able to see what's going on but from the sounds heard, they just assumed. 'With that level of injuries though' Naruto felt a bit inspired aside from his wariness as he looked again at Zabuza's vitals at his Remote.

Tazuna was not somehow worried though as Naruto was nearby. Tazuna knew Naruto can still detect Zabuza as how he/ fought Haku and Zabuza earlier in the mists prove that capability. Alfredo too was now nearby, its eyes glowing from the white veil that covered it.

-o-o-o-

_Zabuza…_

Despite knowing he had limited time left somehow, he felt enjoying himself in a very long time. Every cut he did with Gatou's mercenary sent bliss upon his soul. Even he can sense his sword's enjoyment as it soaked in the iron from the blood for every man he sliced up open.

Every life taken from the sword increases its potency. There were so many victims ended now that it only too one single slash to cut off a person into two… or even three slices.

He can hear Gatou's panting panicked breaths nearer now whom was frantically trying to escape him. He did a sadistic grin that if one would be able to see him, one would cower in fear from the demon of the mist.

The remaining thugs saw Zabuza's silhouette on a rush… being enveloped in a dark malicious aura that made them pale. Once arrogant and confident now were turned to whimpered and scared shitless as they saw Zabuza's aura even through the vision dampening mist.

Zabuza's maniacal laugh did not help one bit.

"What is he?" Asked one, even his lips were blue somehow… for reason of fear alone.

To everyone's surprise and even Zabuza's the man now lay really dead as a senbon embedded his right temple.

A familiar boy landed besides Zabuza who stopped.

"You're awake" Zabuza said, surprised.

"Yes I am Zabuza-sama" Haku said somehow in an emotionless tone, though Zabuza knew that the tone had a tiny tinge of despair in it which was obviously supressed. "It seems Naruto-san…" Haku added but was cut off by Zabuza as he prepped his Zanbatou.

"Yeah yeah, I know. He lied… "Zabuza said as he slashed a petrified-by-fear man's head of his body easily. "This will be the last time we fight together Haku" Zabuza added.

Inside his mask, Haku's eyes watered as he sent two men limp on the ground with an accurate strike of senbon in their foreheads. Tears were falling freely through his face and somehow Zabuza knew that. But knowing that even at this time, Haku still is trying his best to be his tool somehow made him happy for some reason.

"I'm going for the kill" Zabuza said.

"Hai Zabuza-sama, I'll finish the others and you get the target…" Haku replied. Zabuza nodded and left Haku's side.

"Better kill them, you know what they are doing with the villagers" Zabuza added.

The androgynous looking boy sighed and closed his eyes; His chest ached as he somehow felt his world crumbling. But he recalled what Zabuza has said earlier towards Naruto. He was passed down to the blonde by his master. 'My last task for you Zabuza-sama… '

'My otou-san'

'**Hyouton: Demonic Ice Mirrors' **He flashed hand seals. Suddenly, some of the mist droplets formed together to form Ice Mirrors. Unlike previously, the Ice Mirrors weren't positioned in a dome, instead, they were scattered evenly throughout the area.

Zabuza smirked sensing the chill and the familiar ice mirrors scattered by Haku. Then he shook his head as he focused on his objective, an easy and rewarding one that will surely be completed. Haku can handle the rest, and his target, Gatou is surely dead.

-o-o-o-

He stopped his sprint as he neared the now shaking Gatou who warily turned around in an attempt to watch out for anything. 'Futile' Zabuza noted as he purposely made his walking steps louder for Gatou to hear.

Gatou hearing this took deep breathes now. The steps were heard all around him somehow.

Zabuza then spoke in an eerie tone. "Hello Gatou"

"Z-Zabuza? Please spare me! I'll give you anything you want! I'll triple your pay, money, and women anything!" Gatou pleaded in a high pitched cracking voice.

"Hmm, really? I don't think I will take any of those in the afterlife" Zabuza said. "But, I can take you with me" He added making Gatou's eyes wide. Those eyes will stay the same in eternity as Gatou's head quickly came off after a slash. The head bobbed downed to the ground as the neck convulsed with blood and dropped with a thump.

Blood spattered from the neck making a pool that bathed Gatou's two separate parts.

-o-o-o-

It was over. The mists cleared revealing all men torn to pieces, have needles sticking on their head and chest and Gatou's headless corpse.

Naruto and Tazuna then saw Haku and the now lying on the ground Zabuza away from the corpses. The swordsman now lay unmoving. Haku was on his side somehow silently looking at the man who has his eyes now closed.

Somehow, Naruto walked over wordlessly towards where they were, Alfredo somehow following him behind.

"Hey there…" Naruto spoke, somehow not knowing what to say more. Haku wiped his tears and spoke.

"It's just like him, to hand my fate to your mercy after you have defeated him in combat" Haku said. Naruto somehow looked away uncomfortable. Then he heard Haku chuckle. "I am not upset of what you did. Zabuza-sama was happy… in his last moments. He loved fighting, as he grew up in times of war." Haku said. "And you know what I did to you as well. I apologize for my actions Naruto-kun"

"I see…" Naruto replied. He now watched Haku sadly look one last time towards Zabuza. "Oh... its fine, we were on different sides"

"Zabuza-sama says that since I wasn't listed in the bingo books, I can somehow live my life my own way…" Haku said then he sighed. "I suppose I should start my journey then… after I give Zabuza-sama a proper burial" He added.

That statement made Naruto mentally sigh in relief as he dropped his guard.

"If you want, I'll help you" Naruto offered although reluctantly. He somehow felt guilty a bit for breaking the two up. Haku gave a warm smile upon him.

"You don't have to Naruto-kun… "Haku replied.

"N-no, it's okay. I still won't leave Wave till next week till the bridge is finished" Naruto said. Haku smiled with his response.

The ice user then felt light headed. And Naruto noticed the somewhat tired look from the older boy. "You okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun, my Demonic Ice Mirrors costs a lot of chakra for me to use and I used it twice extensively" Haku replied. As if on cue, somehow he stumbled a bit from headache and fatigue. Naruto too winced as the movement stressed his wounds who now were leaking blood through the improvised bandages again. He felt lightheaded himself and also heavy but he managed to stay awake through adrenaline. Haku saw Naruto's discomfort and felt guilty as he took part of such injuries. "I will look at those injuries you have"

"You're a medic?" Naruto asked, somehow filled with hope, he is starting to feel the sting as he willed to not linger upon the pain.

Haku shook his head. "I plan to be. But I wasn't able to have any luck on finding someone to train me in medical ninjutsu but I have good experiences patching people up" Haku replied, recalling the times he nursed Zabuza back to health. "Let us take a look with your sensei"

Naruto wordlessly looked at him for a few seconds and then he nodded.

"Thank you" Haku heard Naruto's voice. The ice user can read people well, even to someone who's controlled as Naruto's. It showed relief and thankful desperation. Haku simple nodded but did not look. He knew the younger boy was showing tears not just for being relieved for his assistance, but of relief for things to have settled. 'This must be his first ordeal as a shinobi'

'Sadly he faced it almost alone in spite of his teammates being nearby' Haku added, a sense of respect showing for the blond.

A few moments later, Naruto perked up when his Remote alerted him of several green dots that showed up. It turns out that the people of wave country, heard of what happened with the bridge and also the demise of Gatou. Also to Naruto, Tazuna and Haku's relief, the volunteers had a doctor among them...

-o-o-o-

_Sasuke and Sakura…_

Sasuke slowly stirred and then opened his eyes. He felt his body heavy and some parts where he recalled were stabbed by senbon felt like fire. He groaned a bit from the pain and then he heard a shuffle.

His eyes adjusted to seeing. He saw a flash of pink next to him.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura uttered in disbelief somehow after seeing the boy in front of him miraculously woke up. Then emotions of relief and bliss flooded her making her tackle the boy with a hug.

"Sakura, you're heavy" Sasuke groaned. Hearing this, Sakura let go of Sasuke and wiped her tears of joy. Her eyes were already puffy from the crying she did from the fear and thought of loss of the boy she admired.

"Sasuke-kun, y-you're so amazing… Did you avoid the senbon from hitting your vital areas? I know you did!" Sakura said making Sasuke, recall how he got knocked out.

'What happened' Sasuke wondered. The last thing he saw was those mental flashes to which he currently willed himself to not despair and act upon the memories and then darkness along with a sharp pain on his neck. 'I was knocked out' Sasuke figured as he felt his neck. He saw the senbon on the ground besides him. He suddenly felt lightheaded all of the sudden. He willed to not show weakness, he disliked being mothered unnecessarily especially by his pink haired teammate.

"What happened?" Sasuke inquired in an even tone.

"I don't know really Sasuke-kun. But from the lack of fighting, I think… it's over? This mist is still here…" Sakura replied, somehow fearful of the user of Kirigakure no jutsu to still be nearby.

"No, this is natural mist" Sasuke said, noticing the irregularity of the mist. Sasuke then tried standing up. Sakura was quick to assist but he pushed her away claiming he can do it himself. That made Sakura feel depressed a little bit but she followed to where Sasuke was limping to.

The pinkette did not noticed Sasuke's way of being a person of few words.

Walking a bit, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide upon seeing dismembered corpses on the floor. Blood painted the concrete grounds where the bodies were at. Though the sight of armored villagers somehow assured them and made them relieved it was over.

"The villagers must have fought with Gatou's men" Sakura observed. "I heard fighting earlier… and screams" She added. Mentally she was giddy in talking with Sasuke somehow 'This ordeal must mean something to us!'

Sasuke didn't speak and instead looked for familiar people. Then he saw Tazuna among the armed villagers who also saw them.

The bridge builder did a quick glance at Sakura and then at Sasuke.

"I'm glad you're alright" Tazuna said. Sasuke noticed the brief emotion of the older man towards his teammate. Sasuke just grunted in acknowledgement. "Your sensei is now resting. Lucky the villagers bought a doctor with them to treat him; he was injured by the way.

'Kakashi is not alright?' Sasuke nodded though his eyes showed surprise briefly that Tazuna noted.

"How about Naruto" Sasuke asked not in worry but in curiosity. Then flashes of him punching the blond's face came forth. He felt a brief pang of pain on his head and he subtly clutched it with his right arm- willing the pain to be tolerated.

"Oh, he was being treated by the same doctor, suffered being hit by this weird water jutsu by the masked kid on his arm and leg. He's there, by that tent with your sensei. "Tazuna answered by pointing towards a certain makeshift tent at a distance."Well, I'm off to help" Tazuna said with a wave and left to help with the cleaning.

Sasuke then went towards the said tent with Sakura following him.

Entering the tent, he found the blonde with a middle aged man probably the doctor bandaging his arm. The unconscious Kakashi was on the ground peacefully, shirtless as his torso was covered in bandages.

"Sensei sent for help earlier with his ninja dog summon" Both of them heard Naruto speak in a monotone. Blank blue eyes looked back at him then towards Sakura.

"You're awake" Naruto said, somehow in a tone that different and off. It was simply a statement; somehow Sasuke can tell Naruto wasn't even worried at all.

"Okay Naruto-kun, you're still on duty but do not aggravate it too much- but as soon as you are relieved, bed rest and seek further treatment from a medic-nin- they can quickly close that wound. Oh and remember to change the bandage every time you take a bath till then okay?" The healer said as he finished bandaging.

"Hai sensei-san" Naruto replied. The said man nodded and left the tent.

Quickly Sakura grabbed a kunai and shakingly readied it. Sasuke was surprised at the action then he looked at where she was wary at. Just to the side of the tent laid Haku who was looking at them warily. Sasuke recognized the body structure and somehow the mask just besides the sleeping ice user.

Before he can also get his weapon, Naruto yelled.

"Stop! He isn't the enemy anymore!" Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in disbelief.

"Why is he here?" Sakura fearfully asked.

"Because he's suffering from chakra exhaustion" Naruto replied.

"He's the enemy!" Sakura yelled.

"Damn it, if he was still the enemy, then why would the doctor treat him then?" Naruto said. "He helped doctor-san treat Kakashi-sensei. His mission parameters are done"

Somehow this shut Sakura up. "You are being stupid, we can't trust him!"

"Says someone who left the bleeding Kakashi-sensei for the alive Sasuke" Naruto spat out coldly. "What do you know? He was alive all along, just knocked out… EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU EARLIER!" Naruto added in a sarcastic tone then into a raising one. The latter was literally ballistic with all the pent up emotions being suppressed earlier.

This made Sakura and Sasuke to pause. Sakura was surprised at the tone and also to the reminder. Sasuke was taken aback by the action.

"You freaking left me to stop sensei from dying of blood loss and to deal with Haku and Zabuza!" Naruto added abandoning his usual limited control, somehow letting the pent up frustration out unexpectedly. Haku was observing the genin. "Not to mention protecting Tazuna-san all by myself" Naruto trailed.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT HE WAS ALIVE? DO YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALL ALONE!?" Sakura retorted raising her voice.

Sakura's voice raising sparked the anger in Naruto again. "YES! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE MISSION COMES FIRST SAKURA! YOU OF ALL PEOPLE KNOW THAT! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PERFECT SCORE IN THE EXAMS IN THE ACADEMY HUH?" That retort shocked Sakura. Then tears welled up on her eyes.

"I can't leave a teammate behind, don't you know sensei's lesson on the first day we had? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ANYWAY!? YOU'RE JUST AN IDIOT!" Sakura yelled back. Haku looked at Sakura and observed her.

"Yeah, the idiot who was left to admit first aid at sensei. The idiot left behind by his smarter teammate to deal a lot of things alone." Naruto replied. "You're the one who knows a lot right? It should have been you to have helped sensei. You're stronger right? It should have been you to have faced Zabuza and Haku" Naruto said bitterly. His face in a snarl.

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO THOSE THINGS ANYWAY!? YOU THINK YOURE SO COOL NOW JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT INJURED, YOU'RE SO STUPID!" Sakura said. Arguing with her he knew now makes no sense. Sakura smirked as soon as she saw Naruto stopped replying. She was about to add more rebuttal until BAM! Naruto punched a nearby table- leaving a small dent.

The silence followed for seconds until Naruto breathed in deep.

"As soon as we arrive at the village, I'll tell the Hokage about how you behaved in this mission. Genin or not, you abandoned me and almost cost us sensei and Tazuna-san's lives just for the still-alive Sasuke." Naruto spoke up, shocking even Sasuke. "Again, the perfectly alive Sasuke" He clarified glancing at the Uchiha.

Then he proceeded to move outside the tent. Before he can exit he looked back at the two. "Just so you know, I will leave team seven- and I freaking don't care if I go back to the academy or something" Naruto finished making Sasuke's eyes wide when Naruto went outside. "Congrats, you finally got rid of me"

Sakura huffed then did a chuckle. "I think that baka is seriously nuts. At least that's good news, I don't want him in my team" Sakura said. "Right Sasuke-kun?" She added perkily.

A stir was then heard and the two saw Kakashi awake.

"Sensei! You're awake!" Sakura spoke happily then took a step back when Kakashi glared at her. Kakashi then looked at Sasuke doing an eye smile.

"Good to know you aren't dead" Kakashi said with relief in his tone. Then his face turned serious as he got up. He winced somehow form the pain but he did it. "It's true, Naruto handled Zabuza and Haku, protected Tazuna-san and prevented me from having blood loss, even when he suffered from wounds himself" Kakashi said.

Inside, Sasuke was in disbelief. He looked to the exit where Naruto passed by to tell them he handled the opponents alone. He recalled the eyes somehow looking different in the normal bored and impulsive. The eyes he recalled earlier were serious and menacing.

Then he felt anger… at Naruto for being strong and to himself for being weak. But then series of images came when he was beating up the blond's face. He willed himself again to cease the images appearing.

Sakura was again in denial. But she didn't voice what she thought or say anything as she knew it was the wrong time for her to even speak when somehow her sensei was mad at her. 'But I'm worried about Sasuke-kun, he should understand as Sasuke-kun is an Uchiha! The last one from his clan!'

"Gatou arrived then when Naruto was almost dealing a possible critical blow and announced his plans to betray Zabuza and Haku. He brought his army of mercenaries and thugs with him for Zabuza and Haku to be killed… they underestimated the two." Kakashi added. Before Sakura or Sasuke can talk about what about the armed villagers, Kakashi continued. "The villagers arrived afterwards, after Gatou and his men were all killed… "

Then his eyes again looked at Sakura who flinched from the stern gaze. "Like Naruto said earlier, your actions will be reported upon the Hokage. You haven't learned a thing Sakura, teamwork is the most important and what you did almost cost us our lives" Kakashi said, somehow eerily calm. His tone was different from the emotion of his state earlier.

"But I was worried about Sasuke-kun sensei! He can't get hurt because he's an Uchiha!" Sakura replied but was silence by Kakashi's look.

For Sasuke, Sakura and the other fangirls' concern for him are superficial. He knew they were only after him cause of his looks and surname… and even his skills. Hearing Sakura actually say it somehow made him angry.

Thinking about that, he realized Naruto was the only one not even concerned about him… careful of his actions though but the blond was more careful in regards to himself than towards Sasuke.

Recalling Naruto, he gritted his teeth more. How come the dead last fought while he himself was just knocked out? He always has won the spars and yet at the first battle they fought; a real fight that can cost their lives, Naruto performed better than him and even their sensei.

"Anyway, Haku-san is now not an enemy as their own mission is over. You are ordered to not attack him as he is under my protection. Sasuke, you have been paralyzed, and put into a death like state like Zabuza was, it's a wonder how you were able to still stand. I suggest you rest" Kakashi said noting somehow Sasuke's instability in standing up. On cue, Sasuke was quick to collapse on the chair where the doctor sat as he treated Naruto.

"It's because he's strong! I mean he avoided getting hit at his vital points!" Sakura proudly spoke making Sasuke mentally glare. She didn't notice Sasuke's moment of weakness.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Even Haku was surprised at the last heir's sentence- who just silently observed the exchange earlier. Haku clearly read Sasuke as someone who seldom speaks. Sakura was wide eyed.

"S-sasuke-kun?" The Uchiha was trying not to look at the pinkette.

"Sakura, you are ordered to assist outside" Kakashi went to the Uchiha's rescue.

"But…" Sakura stopped when she saw Kakashi's lone eye stare. That glare was not suppressed, all from frustrations to the events that happened when Sakura did not help at all. The pinkette was quick to leave after a nod.

Kakashi just sighed, the option of bringing Sakura to Anko, Kurenai or Yuugao is now tempting. But the possibility of her being cut off from outside missions is more likely. She has zero mentality of being a kunoichi. 'Come to think of it, I also don't have a mentality to lead a genin team. Especially this team, we all have issues'

'But maybe there is a second chance'

"Where is Zabuza?" Sasuke asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Haku unexpectedly answered the question. "Naruto-kun killed him"


	9. Break

**Gakumon Teki Nin**

_Break_

* * *

"Three on point" A pair of blue eyes reflected the bluish- white light that the remote emitted as Naruto scanned his Navigation App.

On his Power Glove's palm appeared a yellow grenade. After materializing, Naruto threw the grenade on three mercenaries camping.

"Go on Alfredo" Naruto spoke as the grenade detonated to the unsuspecting mercenaries which emitted a sound that echoed on the forests of Wave country.

Back at the bridge Kakashi sighed. His dark eye took note of the workers' evident enthusiasm- much more than before Zabuza's death. Everyone became used to the sounds of random noises coming from the forests surrounding Wave. Everyone seemedto know it was Naruto who was making the noise. There seems to be a distinct sound to the gadget's attacks, rather unique to the civilians' and shinobis' ears.

An ANBU squad had quickly arrived as Kakashi had requested. His injuries, as well as Haku's and Naruto's were patched up by one of the ANBU member- which is luckily a medic nin. Despite being healed, Kakashi and Haku were not able to be on active combat until days after as their bodies were still on shock and recuperation. The blond on the other hand was able to mobilize after a days rest (if Kakashi can call two hours of sleep a rest)- the reason for it was collectively known by him and the other ANBU, whom left after a partial report from Kakashi to the Hokage.

Kakashi's lone eye scanned towards the nearest shinobi on the bridge- Haku.

The said male was having a conversation to two of the workers who seem to be happily talking while doing their work and one of the worker's wife who was there to bring her husband's lunch.

Kakashi already noted Haku's rather friendly face. A face that he attributed to be effective in infiltration. But he knew though that Haku is simply happily conversing with the workers to pass the time. The beautiful boy (from Kakashi's hidden observation- he is still shocked at how beautiful can a male get) Kakashi attributed would become a Konoha shinobi- it was Naruto who told him.

The academic shinobi told him one morning, while also reporting patrol updates- Naruto has been doing it every three hours. Kakashi knew that the blond knew Konoha would welcome the Ice user; his bloodline is rather unique. Add his work ethic and skills, plus the possibility of a coveted potential medic nin.

Also, he is one of the last descendants of the Yuki clan, a famed clean feared by Kiri and the Land of Water. Konoha would be stupid to turn down such traits.

Kakashi knew though that the ice user is only loyal to Naruto, not to Konoha at the moment. Maybe that will change if and only if, Naruto is loyal to the village. He reminded himself to speak about the Hokage. Naruto's arsenal as shown in the missions so far would provide extreme capabilities to Konoha's force- His navigational and sensor abilities are on point, his disabling arsenal is useful and lastly his versatility in combat is useful. Naruto's potential is just so much that Konoha would have a hard time if the blond would become an enemy.

Then there's Haku's loyalty. A hyouton user would add to Konoha's deadly list of kekei genkai arsenal.

'Skill wise, he is high chuunin at best' Kakashi attributed Haku. 'Barring experience, Naruto would be too' He added in surprise. He felt a shudder in himself thinking of the blond's quick growth. Then his thoughts drifted to his other students; Sakura and Sasuke. The two are currently near each other (with Sakura instigating while Sasuke was simply and discreetly (Kakashi can tell) doing a leaf exercise while 'pretending' to be on a look out to which ignoring everything about his teammate) on Kakashi's far right. His blond student as far as Kakashi can tell has not been in contact with the rest of team seven. Lately Naruto was simply having a conversation to only Haku now and that was minimal. Naruto would talk to Kakashi only when he is updating and Tsunami if in case the woman would see the blond (whom was only at the house when updating Kakashi or taking a bath).

Naruto's self-imposed patrol duties composed of as far as Kakashi can tell, glancing upon his Navigational technology (Kakashi ceased trying to figure out how that tech can do it), then ambushing those who were found affiliated with Gatou.

He had been doing this until the "Great Naruto Bridge" was finished. The blond had been shy about the praises, yet he had been polite but distant with the villagers during the minor celebration.

"Sensei… what am I going to do with this team… and your son?" Kakashi uttered in a voice only he can hear. He shook his head with his train of thought, thinking about Naruto that way would just make him depressed. 'I know somehow I treated him wrong'

-o-o-o-

"Where is Naruto-kun Kakashi-san?" Tsunami asked.

Kakashi sighed internally. The woman has been asking about the blond sometimes during the completing of the bridge, this would be the last she is going to ask as the mission is already over- they will return to Konoha by dawn.

"I see" Tsunami added knowing the man's silence. "If only I trusted him more than his teammates Kakashi-san" Tsunami trailed.

"You see Inari in him?" Kakashi inquired. Tsunami shook her head gently.

"I may not be that aware what shinobi children have lived, but still they are children and I am a mother- " She trailed. "He grew up too fast"

"Most shinobi do"

"Not unlike the other two Kakashi-san… w-was the village harmful to him as he has said that night?" Kakashi just locked eyes with the mother.

"I sound heartless saying this but I am a shinobi. Naruto has served the village the moment he was born. I am confident he knows this but as he is a kid, it made him I guess… bitter and slow to trust." Kakashi answer after, surprised internally about his statement.

"But he is a kind boy" Tsunami trailed, trying to have an open mind that these people are not civilians.

"His morals are astute" Kakashi trailed, both adults in their own minds. 'He reminds me of Uchiha Itachi… I should have paid attention to him more, fairness to the team be dammed. '

"You grew up too soon yourself Kakashi-san?" Tsunami asked. She then smiled as she knew the answer.

"I still have many things to learn, like handling kids" Kakashi answered after a knowing pause.

"I know, me too"

-o-o-o-

The day upon their leave was the day after "The Great Naruto Bridge" was completed. Villagers came to see Team Seven plus Haku off. The said team were given meagre gifts- products from the island as gratitude as well as a promise to welcome the would-be sent chuunin team for negotiation of the payment.

The blond still was met with praises and thanks to which Naruto politely accepted. Haku was also met with heartful goodbyes as he became the most liked (Naruto's were gratitude) among the group because of his manners and conversations. Sasuke was also recognized a bit but he seemed to not mind the lack of attention- the brooding boy appeared focused, eager to return to the village to train. Sakura was cordially talked to, but to the least extent for politeness sake- Tazuna was distant of her. The only female of team seven was fuming from the villagers' attention to Haku, to which she did not express openly as she was keeping a huge distance to the ice user. Kakashi was being, as usual.

"We shall be arriving the village midday tomorrow, if no disturbances. We will have to camp later" Kakashi told the group. He glanced knowingly Kakashi to Naruto to which the blond replied with a small nod. Sasuke noted the interaction to which he silently was bothered.

'Kakashi has trust in his abilities' The Uchiha assumed as he discreetly clenched his fists.

"Kakashi-san, where would I go to register as a shinobi?" Haku asked after a few minutes of walking. He was walking next to Naruto which was the fourth one, with Sasuke in the lead, then Sakura (whom was gushing at the boy) and Kakashi at the rear reading his "literature". Haku left Naruto alone to walk next to the jounin- the blond didn't mind or notice as he was reading an article on his Remote.

Hearing this, Sakura paused and turned back. Sasuke too showed surprise but nonverbally. "What? Shinobi?" Sakura clarified in shock. Naruto on the other hand continued walking but in a slower pace, with him now leading- the Uchiha glanced a bit at the focused, reading blond then paid him no mind in favour of waiting for Kakashi's answer.

"Haku-san here will register as a Konoha shinobi as he is factionless in technicality" Kakashi calmly replied as he paused. Haku nodded in affirmation, his eyes heavily neutral at Sakura.

"B-but, he's the enemy!" Sakura protested.

"I see" Sasuke said as he glanced at Haku and continued walking ahead.

Kakashi sighed. Mentally steeling himself. "No Sakura. Haku would be valuable to the village with his bloodline ability as well as personal skill set."

"But…" Sakura uttered, having nothing to say but protest.

"It would be pleasant to work with you Haruno-san" Haku spoke to which Sakura paled and hurriedly walked ahead. Haku chuckled at his little prank to which Kakashi too was amused.

"I have heard that Konoha has a good medical shinobi program, I wish to be a field medic nin" Haku began.

"Seeing your skills in action and also your behaviour, you would do well in that field" Kakashi said, silently feeling good being right in his assumptions. "May I ask a personal question Haku-san?"

"Yes you may Kakashi-san" Haku spoke.

"What of the sword? You are aware it is important to Kiri yes?"

"It is up to Naruto-kun Kakashi-san, as he is also the one who would get Zabuza-sama's bounty, rightfully he should also has possession of the Kabukirichou"

"By protocol yes"

"And knowing him, he seems to look up to the Hokage, he would seek counsel with him perhaps?"

"How did you get the assumption?"

"I know not of his story, but of his circumstance. By practicality and sentimentality, the jinchuuriki should be close in relations with the kage" Haku spoke in a low tone. "Or perhaps the kage keeps tabs on the village's jinchuuriki"

Mentally, Kakashi was both impressed and alarmed. Haku noted this despite the calm exterior of the jounin. The mask did not deter him from reading a bit from Kakashi's covered face- he had experience with Zabuza after all.

"I am sensitive to chakra- especially its feel in layman's terms, I might be young when the incident happened in your village but growing up I heard stories of that day- I assumed and was proven correct when I head on met his chakra. That is a bijou's" Haku clarified with the last sentence in a tone Kakashi sense to contain a tinge of fear. The said Yuki grasp his right tingling hand to calm it down- showing obvious signs of fear from remembering. "But something is amiss"

Kakashi waited for Haku to continue.

"Naruto-kun cannot use the chakra" Haku guessed, his hand on his chin deep in thought. "The Yondaime's seal perhaps?"

Inside, Kakashi was astounded by Haku's deductions. 'Must be his bloodline' Kakashi guessed. "You are correct, but in Konoha, any subject regarding to it is highliy classified"

"I see…" Haku trailed, again in thought. "So Naruto-kun's abilities are of different circumstances"

"I think so too" Kakashi added. The Hokage was tight lipped with Naruto in total as what Kakashi recalled.

"His loneliness, is… absolute" Haku sombrely spoke as he glanced at Naruto's back who still was reading his Remote. "… was absolute" He corrected with a smile. Kakashi remained silent.

"It is a shock a village such as the hidden leaf could be… like mist" Haku whispered.

"We're all human after all" Kakashi spoke. "But you would feel at peace there, Haku-san. I do not speak of the Leaf as being saints as I have done many things as many other foreign village do. You would suit fire more than water despite your ability and power"

Haku did not reply to that but instead smiled. "I guess so" he whispered after smiling at Kakashi as he walked ahead to be with Naruto's side.

Kakashi's lone dark eye glanced at the two- Haku just silently walked next to the blond whom was still reading. The said Ice- user spoke of something to Naruto, the blond just nodded In response.

"Sensei… Haku-san probably is his first true friend" Kakashi uttered.

-o-o-o-

"Sensei, none at the moment" Naruto spoke as he stopped to check to his remote, bundles of firewood were temporarily placed nearby- the blond was currently gathering firewood.

The said sensei was currently setting up tent with Sasuke. The grey haired man nodded with acknowledgement at the blond. The said Uchiha stopped in his work.

"Thirteen kilometres northeast, located at the Konoha north eastern forest bandits are currently in combat against ours- a Konoha chuunin squad" Naruto spoke as he calmly read his remote, his cerulean eyes not leaving the screen- a habit Kakashi seemed to get used to (as he also does this when reading his literature).

The said blond then vanished his remote, to which Kakashi again was surprised when it just happened to be gone after a small weak flash, picked up the pervious bundle on the ground and proceeded to continue his task.

Naruto stretched his fingers after he placed the firewood bundle in its place. "Who takes first watch?" He asked the commander.

"Sakura" Upon stating the name, the blond narrowed his eyes.

'He lost trust with her because of what happened' Kakashi mentally surmised. He sighed and continued. "I assume you'll just be awake then?" Before the blond was able to answer, Sakura walked in.

Naruto, not minding the newcomer, just nodded.

"Huh?" Sakura inquired.

Kakashi mentally sighed. "Okay, Naruto you take first watch" The said blond just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "I'll take the next and then Sakura with Sasuke" Sasuke did not react at all but Sakura silently pumped her fists in the air.

"Why both of us and him alone?" Sasuke unexpectedly asked. Hearing this Sakura too realized his point.

"Naruto here can sense a wide area and I have my hounds patrolling and my detection abilities. Both of us are enough to be alone on being watch. While you two do not have the same detection skillset hence both of you take watch together" Kakashi reasoned.

"What about him?" Sasuke spoke pointing upwards. To the direction of his finger, up in the branches was Haku.

"I doubt you'd feel safe and assured with him watching your backs" Kakashi deadpanned.

"I can take watch with Naruto-kun or with you Kakashi-san" Haku offered and Kakashi nodded.

"Sensei, it's really unfair that you are praising him so much!" Sakura protested, talking about Kakashi's treatment of Naruto. "I mean, Sasuke-kun now has the sharingan!" She added.

"Sakura. Using the Sharingan outside of battle is not practical. And Sasuke has not trained with it yet" Kakashi spoke and while explaining, Naruto took out his remote (with the rest glancing at him for a while) and read an article about the sharingan.

"Despite it known to get details better than the normal eye, it's not as good as the Byakugan for surveillance" Kakashi added.

"Byakugan" Naruto mumbled, changing the article to Byakugan. He didn't realize that he got the attention again to his teammates.

"Would you stop that!?" Sakura spoke. The blond glanced at her and looked away with Kakashi and Sasuke (Haku was above the branches now) noticing the blond's fists directly shaking.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked at Kakashi. "I'll go somewhere" Naruto just spoke.

Kakashi just sighed in response to that.

Minutes later, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were asleep. Naruto was sitting by the fire place looking at his Remote.

"Area clear" The blonde spoke with his eyes still on the device. Haku just nodded in response, being used to Naruto's mannerisms. The said teenager was nearby, sitting with his back against the tree- rereading a book about basic first aid.

He recalled a past conversation they had days after fighting against each other. The set-up was still the same- Naruto reading something from his remote and Haku reading from his own books.

_"Naruto-kun, you said you're leaving your team" This time Naruto looked at Haku._

_"You saw what happened during the fight. I can't ever trust them"_

_Haku recalled it clearly He also felt bad for giving a hand on Naruto's injuries__. Sakura never once offered assistance at all. Naruto had to handle everything from combat, the mist, Kakashi's injuries and protecting the client. He was also sure the blond was worried from his teammates._

_"At first I was afraid I'd be sent back to the academy once I failed getting into a team with them-" Naruto paused. "-but then Id rather have that than experience that even ever again"_

_"I understand- the feeling of being abandoned"_

_"I also had it with them. " Naruto sighed. "Though I might lose my steady comfortable income. It's not stupid of me to decide that is it?" Naruto asked._

_"I do not think so Naruto-kun. I have not experienced what you had but, if I put myself in your shoes, I would be at loss what to do with Haruno-san and Uchiha-san's treatment of you" Haku spoke, trying to imagine himself in Naruto's shoes. "Have they been like that ever since?"_

_Naruto sighed and unintentionally placed his remote on his stomach and hugged it with his knees. "They may have seen the grownups… I don't know"_

_Haku noted Naruto's body language. But did not say anything as he assumed Naruto still has words to say._

_"I guess everyone is just used to treating me like that. I was really "useless" during the academy because I fail to do the basic shinobi jutsu, do shinobi actions like use shuriken or kunai-" Naruto paused, looking down while hugging his own self. "-I seem weak to everyone's eyes. I did not fight back after getting beat up or talked to after I hit seven years old because IM sure I know I can't win. I never revealed my equipment ever since because I was just afraid people will take them… it's irrational I know since I'm the only one who can use them"_

_"They were the first things you can call your own right?" Haku supplied to which Naruto nodded and then smiled._

_"I'm really surprised I lasted so long in the academy" Naruto sighed. "I've been called weak or whatever similar names because of it"_

_"Well, you're not" Haku commented, recalling the past battle._

_"I try to not get it into my head" Naruto supplied. "and I'm really surprised I lasted this long in team seven. I literally had to do hard labor and everyone gets paid for it" Haku raised an eyebrow fro clarification._

_"We do D-rank missions, they are sort of like requests made by Konoha citizens for genin to do"_

_Haku noticed Konoha having a rather different shinobi system compared to what Zabuza's stories of Kiri's were. _

_"The villagers, most of them does not really like you so…" Haku trailed. "I get it"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Well I guess it is really the best for you to leave" Haku commented._

Haku after that hovered near Naruto especially when the rest of team seven were present. He knew that Sakura and Sasuke were intimidated by his presence.

The said boy then looked at Naruto as he closed his book- reading too much gives him a mild headache.

"You're not planning to wake them for their shift?" This time, Naruto paused in his reading.

"I have to" The blonde responded

"But you're not sleeping" Haku joined.

"Yeah" Naruto sighed. "Plus, I'm interested reading more about this" Naruto raised his Remote Tablet.

Haku by experience did not try to understand Naruto's "abilities" but he does know Naruto is able to read from his remote like you would read things in a book. "You found something Naruto-kun?"

"About the Uchiha" Naruto replied. Haku just did a knowing face, knowing the blond would share what he knew of later. He really liked hanging out with Naruto because Naruto seem to like asking about Haku's own perspective on things- which in return Naruto would share his. "Oh and I found some references for your medical training, also the guy to meet in case the Hokage would fail to do that when we tell him" Haku's eyes brightened up.

Naruto then stood up and headed to the wake his teammates up. He first approached Sasuke and noted the black haired boy's face. Noting the absence of a scowl in which Sasuke always uses.

'He really does look good' Naruto noted with a scowl. Recalling a similar face in the past. 'Lucky bastard' He added with a sigh. "Uchiha" He voiced, dispelling the memory that is associated with the Uchiha's face. A few times later, Sasuke stirred then woke up with a grunt. "Your turn" Naruto added as he proceed to walk nearby to wake Sakura up.

With a sigh Naruto called. "Haruno, your shift starts" To which Sakura also woke up while scowling at Naruto.

Her scowl ended though when he saw Sasuke who was proceeding to walk up a tree. "Sasuke-kun, did you have a nice sleep?" She asked as she proceeded to walk near his location. The male did not answer.

Naruto on the other hand returned to his earlier spot- to which Sasuke and Sakura noted.

"What is that idiot doing" Sakura noted but then she looked up at Sasuke who was looking at Naruto. The said kunoichi was directly below Sasuke so he she saw a bit of Sasuke's thighs. 'If there was enough lighting, I would have been able to see' Sakura blushed as she thought. It stopped though when Sasuke moved. Sakura shook her head as she wondered what will she do during the whole night. Then she realized then that Naruto and Haku weren't even sleeping.

"You should be asleep Naruto" Sakura scolded shaking her head. The said blond did not acknowledge her but before she can stomp over to his location, the blond spoke.

"Instead of bothering me, why do you seriously do your own damn task" Naruto bluntly replied making everyone in the area who's awake's eyes widen in surprise. "And while you're at it, why don't you damn train for once if you're going to not be on a look out"

Haku chuckled but did not say a word. Sasuke on the other hand glanced at the two but looked away.

This time Sakura turned red and then stomped towards the blond.

"What now?" Naruto asked.

"And what are you doing then?" Sakura asked.

"Reading" Naruto replied. The pink haired teammate raised an eyebrow, not getting that Naruto was literally stating the obvious.

"Are you seriously looking down on Sasuke-kun and me?" Sakura accused.

'Talk about stubborn' Naruto mentally complained. "Does it really bother you that I'm really awake right now Haruno?" The question caught Sakura off-guard. "Because you freakin made it clear you don't give a damn about me as a teammate. And if it's not obvious to you, I freakin want to survive. Again read my lips if it's not clear, I don't trust you"

"Bah" Sakura retorted. "In case you don't realize Naruto, we're not in danger" Hearing this Naruto clicked his tongue and did not reply. Thinking she won the conversation, Sakura just huffed and went back to where Sasuke was, smirking all the way.

The said blond just did an eye roll as he took a deep breath. "A few hours, I won't have to deal with her again" Only Haku was able to hear this.

A few hours later, Sasuke moved to wake Kakashi up. The said Uchiha spent all night looking at nothing, ignoring Sakura's attempts of shallow small talk and discreetly looking at Naruto or Haku who shifted from reading their own reading materials to talking to each other in hushed tones.

Upon waking the jounin, Naruto and Haku started to lie down to sleep which made Sakura huff in response as she tried to also sleep near the camp fire. Sasuke too also looked for a spot nearby to lie down as soon as Sakura chose her spot since he knew the female would scoot closer to him if she had not chosen a spot yet.

-o-o-o-

The first thing Sasuke and Sakura sensed was a familiar aroma but hearing Haku's voice was the one that woke them up.

"Naruto-kun, is that coffee?"

'How is he awake early?' Sasuke thought. 'He drinks coffee…' He added upon seeing the said blond nearby sitting on a log taking a sip from a cup. Sasuke recalled the boy having a sip on the last day of class at the academy.

'Naruto drinks coffee?' Sakura noted in surprise.

"Want one?" Naruto replied to Haku.

"I prefer tea, but seeing as I do not have one at the moment, yes" Haku accepted Naruto's remaining coffee". The ice user noted the temperature of the drink. "It's hot"

"I stored it once it after buying it a few weeks ago" Haku's eyes were a bit wide.

"I see"

Kakashi then approached the group and threw them ration bars each. "We will leave in fifteen, we are going to travel through the trees so we can arrive mid-morning"

That statement widened the genin's eyes.

"But sensei, we have not done that" Sakura pointed.

"Which is a good time for you to start. I'll slow down so you can get a hang of it. Tree travel is what we Konoha shinobi are suited for" Kakashi said.

"Oh right, since we live among the trees" Sakura postulated to which Kakashi nodded. The said pinkette glanced at Sasuke who had no visible reaction to her being correct. "So I just apply tree climbing to it right? With properly using chakra to also reinforce our jump?" Sakura added.

"Correct Sakura, this could also if done in drills, help in chakra control" Kakashi added. He glanced at every member of his team and Haku. "That would be all" He was met with a nod.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura protested when Naruto materialized his power glove and cannon.

"Materializing these makes me able to use chakra" Naruto answered. "I can't use chakra if they're not here"

Sakura shook her head. "You are honestly using those things of yours as crutches Naruto" Sakura voiced.

"If I don't use these, I can't use chakra" Naruto clarified. To this, Sakura smirked.

"Well that's what you get for not training enough" Sakura replied.

The blond bit his lip, trying to control himself. His action was seen by the other members of the group.

"See? If you studied and trained, you would have been able to use chakra" Sakura explained.

Naruto was left pondering about Sakura's statement. He was honestly baffled by it all. He decided to just let it go as nothing good will come out from an argument. "Whatever" Naruto uttered.

To this, Kakashi intervened. "So you were not able to use chakra earlier because I forbid you from summoning your weapons?" He prompted, remembering the tree climbing exercises.

"Yes sensei" Naruto replied.

"I see" Kakashi pondered the error in his ways. He sighed as he spoke, "Let us go then".

-o-o-o-

A few minutes later as team 7 plus Haku did genin-paced tree traveling, Sasuke surprisingly halted the silence as he travelled nearer to Naruto.

"Why did you still do the tree climbing exercise if you were not able to make chakra?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow from the question- Sasuke never talked to Naruto.

"Before, when we were still training" Sasuke added to clarify.

The Uchiha was a bit unnerved of the blue eyes that silently looked at him for a few seconds, the action bothered him ever since they started travelling through the trees.

"Sensei said to climb trees" Naruto answered. Sasuke uncharastically raised an eyebrow, confused at Naruto's point. "It's not that I have a choice…" Naruto added as he looked ahead as he jumped towards a tree branch. "… Like ever" He finished then sped up close to where Haku was at.

The Uchiha was left pondering what Naruto replied.

-o-o-o-

"That was weird" Naruto commented to which Haku chuckled.

"Naruto-kun? May you tell me why you need them to use chakra?" Haku asked, showing curiosity"

"Only if you tell me how do make use Ice chakra" Naruto replied, Haku smiled in response. "I'm not sure since this is just a guess that I have" Haku prompted him to continue.

"My chakra is always drained by these" Naruto emphasized his cannon. "So imagine something like…" Naruto paused to think of a good analogy for his chakra system without telling about the Kyuubi. "… like a river. Let's say the river is my chakra flow, and its flowing towards my equipment" Naruto paused to check if Haku is following.

"Okay…" Haku replied.

"If I use chakra without these things" Naruto emphasized his cannon and glove to Haku. "There won't be any appearing since my chakra flow all is heading to my system- it's sort of a system for my weapons. They're passively consuming my chakra always. It's like making a small creek that's against the direction of the flow of the river" Naruto paused. "If I use these, it's easier to use my chakra since it's like making a creek that follows the direction of the river flow, so there's more water compared to a creak made to flow against the river's direction" Naruto stopped, checking his own explanation. "Wait…" Naruto said, unsure of his statement.

"I think I got it Naruto-kun" Haku smiled. "But that explanation is not complete is it?" To this, Naruto almost missed the branch he was supposed to land on. "It was not hard to figure out. Kakashi knows I know about "it"" Haku added with a smile.

"Oh…" Naruto uttered in understanding. 'He knows about the Kyuubi'

"Our pasts are different but they're similar Naruto-kun" Haku said as he looked ahead with a serene smile. "You know how I see you" Haku added, glancing at Naruto whom had a surprised reaction.

"Thanks" Naruto said as he shyly looked away. "Thanks a lot Haku" Naruto added with a shy smile. "So what about how you make ice jutsu?"

Haku was deep in thought. He is currently trying to put into words how he uses a certain chakra affinity. "I was first able to use Ice chakra. According to the scrolls, my chakra nature should be ice, water and wind. It was right as I can also use water and wind release as well though I have to train for it."

"Yet you didnt use wind jutsu" Naruto recalled. "That would made things harder" He added thinking that Wind release techniques would be difficult avoid.

"Zabuza-sama only knows water release, in which I trained for" Haku supplied.

"So you had to train hard to be able to use water release right? So for ice release?"

"Youre right Naruto-kun, ice release was easy for me while water and probably wind, I have to concentrate more but they are doable since Im alreayd using a mixture of the two. If I want to practice other elements, it would considerably be harder" Haku answered.

"Our Hokage can do all five" Naruto added to which Haku showed surprise.

"That... is amazing" Haku gasped.

-o-o-o-

Several minutes later, Kakashi raised a hand- signalling the team to stop.

"We'll walk starting here since were near the gates" Kakashi announced. With his words, the genin plus Haku stopped and jumped towards the ground below. Sakura in particular landed ungracefully as she panted hard. Naruto glanced at her then looked away without a word.

"Yeah… training huh" Naruto uttered after with the kunoichi hearing him clearly.

"W-well you cheated with those things of yours!" Sakura yelled between gasps. "And I'm a girl" She added as she righted herself.

Naruto raised an eyebrow confused to the latter sentence. He brushed it off afterwards, not bothering to dwell upon it.

"Right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura perked towards Sasuke. As usual, the black haired teen looked away as well.

"We'll focus on your stamina next training. You should have lasted longer Sakura" Kakashi spoked. The female of the team just nodded but frowned.

The team walked for a few minutes until Sakura happily pointed out. "The gates!"

At this, the team checked in the village thought the chunin guards posted at the area. Haku kept glancing the huge entrance gate of the village, as well as what he can see inside it. As they passed by the entrance, the wonder of the Land of Water native's eyes were visible.

"It's so alive" Haku remarked.

"Yeah…" Naruto replied though he knew the shadows of the said sights. But he dismissed, the thought as he smiled. "I'll show you around if you want"

Haku smiled at this "It would be nice Naruto-kun"

After a few minutes, they finally arrived at the Hokage's office.

-o-o-o-

"I see" The Hokage commented as soon as the last speaker has relayed the information- Naruto, having been conscious during the whole ordeal. Haku also supported his information as he also has been present. During his explanation, Sakura kept being vocal but she was prevented from speaking when the Hokage and Kakashi gave her a stare.

Hiruzen took a smoke from his pipe and he exhaled. He then looked at Haku then towards Kakashi. "I'll need the written report for this as soon as possible Kakashi-kun"

Kakashi nodded in response.

"By technicality, the mission will be ramped up to A-rank. Konoha will negotiate with Wave with regards to the mission pay, a possible payment plan could be made as I predict Wave's economy would recover" Hiruzen said. Giddy of the economic benefits the Land of Fire and Konoha will be receiving.

"Part of the payment would be given to team seven for completing the mission" Hiruzen continued.

The statement made the genin's eye wide with Sakura becoming vocal with excitement.

"Sadly, despite Naruto-kun doing most of the work, contractual agreement of genin pay states that the team gets equals profit" Hiruzen explained mostly to Naruto whom just nodded in acceptant.

"But Naruto-kun will get the bounty for Zabuza Momochi as he dealt with him alone with agreed minimal shares after all to Konoha's coffers " To this again, the genin's eyes widened.

"I did not kill him" Naruto corrected.

"You did Naruto-kun, he was… already dying when he finished Gatou off" Haku intervened. The Hokage's eyes hovered towards him for a moment and then he smiled.

This conversation made Sasuke clench his fist discreetly. 'Why am I weak?'

Naruto looked at Haku with his pause. But the silence was interrupted when the Hokage spoke.

"As for Gatou, he also has a bounty. The village will also obtain it with shares given to herself as the killer is from Konoha" To this, team seven plus Haku showed confused faces.

"We didn't kill Gatou Hokage-sama" Kakashi said.

"M-maybe Sasuke-kun did" Sakura implored, showing adoration to the Uchiha. Through the whole conversation, Sakura felt it was unfair that Sasuke did not get the glory. The said Uchiha looked away, fists clenched.

"Haku, as by technicality you were a civilian and even without a shinobi affiliation as well, you are eligible to be a citizen. As also with your shinobi abilities and your bloodline, you are automatically eligible to register as a shinobi" Hiruzen said with a grandfatherly smile. He note Haku's shocked face. "I assume since you came here, you wish to join the leaf"

"H-hai Hokage-sama" Haku responded.

'Him being close to Naruto's side means the two seem to get along well' The Hokage noted. 'At least this would make him happy'

"But, is there a catch?" Haku timidly but resolutely asked.

'Smart boy' The Hokage mentally commented. "I will be frank Haku-kun. Your bloodline as well as your skill set would not make the village be at ease if you simply remain a civilian" The Hokage explained. "Being a shinobi also allows you to receive full rights better in your case. If word comes that you have that bloodline from other villages, they can simply hunt you down and Konoha cannot give proper protection if you're just a civilian"

"I see. I would really like to start a new life here in the leaf village Hokage-sama" Haku said with a formal bow.

The Hokage then looked at the other people inside his office after he nodded to Haku in acknowledgment.

"Team 7 as from what has happened will have a mandatory resting period of 2 weeks, excessive yes but each of you should undergo mental health checks from this mission and as this situation is a complicated one, each of you will be called in to explain some details. You each will be summoned by an ANBU during the first week. Your payments in this mission will be given tomorrow. You are now dismissed"

-o-o-o-

"Why did you proceed Kakashi?" Hiruzen asked the lone jounin in the room. Kakashi remained as the genin and Haku left.

"The genin were determined to proceed Hokage-sama" Hiruzen raised an eyebrow then Kakashi sighed.

"Tell me about your genin Kakashi" Hiruzen said after a pause. "Start with Sasuke"

Kakashi sighed, he knew where the conversation Is heading. "Sasuke is skilled as what his profile from the academy said. He also has subordination issues but he has matured more as compared to his academy days" Kakashi relayed. "He looks down at his teammates but as Naruto revealed his abilities, Sasuke treats him as a rival" He added. "During the mission, he performed well even against stronger opponents and he followed orders to an extent. But… he had lasting effects from the trauma caused by Itachi years ago, his violent tendency showed when he and Naruto had a spar and as well as some problems he has that he never shared about" The Hokage did not ask as he took note of what Kakashi last said. He simply motioned for the jounin to continue.

"Sakura is… attached to Sasuke. As the academy profile has said, she excels at theoretical aspects as well as chakra control, to which she seems prodigious at having. True she has small reserves but she seems to be aware of the mechanics on how to control her chakra- a product probably of her mental capability to categorize information. Like what is stated as well, she is basically a fangirl, and Sasuke is her object of affection. But what the academy did not note of is her practical skills on the field- they were severely ill performing. She lacked decorum as well as a calm mind to choose the best choice of action." Kakashi shared. "Despite her prodigious talent, and despite what the academy observed about her ability to work well and professionally with others, Sakura Haruno is a bully to her teammate, Naruto Uzumaki. " The Hokage raised an eyebrow. "Pardon this words but to be honest, she was a disaster" Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki had a vastly different profile as observed by the academy. He is competent and professional but has the same personality when he was younger- which is being impulsive and vocal. He is also secretive and cordial to people that seemed to have wronged him- like his teammates as well as me. Skill wise, he is powerful but his most dangerous skill is that he is experienced in the field. Quite opposite to Sakura. He excelled at quick and efficient decisions even under duress and against multiple, more experienced opponents. "Kakashi stated and the Hokage tried to digest this. "It's like he experienced war or trained for it. He made Zabuza and Haku's playing field into his. His weapons are exceptional but the way he uses them for such situations shows expertise. Sadly, the mission made him develop a trauma"

The hokage showed for him to elaborate.

"I might lack professional background but I think Naruto's experience of being abandoned by Sakura and Sasuke's violence during the mission made him lost all semblance of trust towards team 7"

The hokage sighed. "what are your suggestions Kakashi?"


End file.
